User blog:Nefere/Untranslated songs lists
I was looking through VocaloidLyrics Wikia and I find out that it's somehow difficult to find songs of one language that are still untranslated. There's neat category system but Wikia search doesn't allow to find pages by categories. Keeping pages of untranslated songs (like this one with Korean songs) may be tiring, and putting pages to categories was made to make things easier. So I had worked two days and finally wrote a 'working' JavaScript code to easily get untranslated songs and help translators (or curious people) to find them. Song lists retrieving How to I put a JavaSript into html file (uploaded here). To make use of it, download a file, open it in Notepad and made some edits (I put instructions there) and then open it in browser. There'll be a button, ready to click. I tried to make this as simple as possible and put all work on the code but I couldn't go through CORS errors (which was made for security reasons and to fight with automatic data-mining like what the code exactly does), so getting all necessary info have to be done manually. It all comes down to go to a page (listed in html file), save a page and put a filepath to saved file. I tried to make a code error-proof and it doesn't look friendly, but I made it for my own comfort and it works great for me. Also, it will help not only with untranslated songs of a certain language - it will also help with finding untranslated songs of a certain producer or Vocaloid or getting songs with Vocaloid singing in not-target language. There's many possibilities. Alternatives After that I research alternatives for category intersection feature (it would be wisely to do it before) and I found special page on Lyrics Wikia and Dynamic Page List extension - a second one is a powerful tool. If any of them will be added to this Wikia, my work-around will not be necessary anymore. Untranslated Songs Lists Here's a list I made for untranslated songs (last update - 02.10.2016). Most of them are Japanese and Chinese. There are also a lot of Korean and Spanish songs. Cantonese original songs # 今生如夢 (Gam1 Sang1 Jyu4 Mung6) # 相見歡 (Soeng1 Gin3 Fun1) Catalan original songs # Te l'imagines? Chinese original songs # 22世纪摇滚公主 (22 Shìjǐ Yáogǔn Gōngzhǔ) # 22世纪摇滚王子 (22 Shìjì Yáogǔn Wángzǐ) # ? ? ? # Be Your Own Hero # Binary Life # Bird Cage # Boys&Friends # Carlo # D!sappear # Darkness # DISCO之王 (DISCO zhī Wáng) # Dokidoki绫 (dokidoki Líng) # Dolores # Don't Don't # Dream Generator•造梦器 (Dream Generator•Zào Mèng Qì) # D调华尔兹 (D-diào Waltz) # El beso de la rosa~蔷薇之吻~ (El beso de la rosa ~Qiángwēi Zhī Wěn~) # Embrace of Cactus # Encounter # Estrus❤Cycle # Evolution # EXpres # FEEL YOUR DREAM # FLAG大魔王 (FLAG dà Mówáng) # Glitcher # Gretel Twins # Hardworking Bitch # Hear Me Tonight # Hello Halley # Hello&bye,days # Honey² # Kill My Emotion # KILL MY EYES # Kill my memory # KILL MY VOICE # Link Up! # Love Diary # Mine # MiRage # PAON # Peace # Pinocchio # PLANET NOVA # Poison/Sya # PrecioUs # Ramesses-拉美西斯 (Ramesses-Lāměixīsī) # Scarlet Drop # Shout for Life # Signal Scream # Starting Line # The best happiness # The theme of valor 勇气 (The theme of valor Yǒngqì) # The World•难眠 (The World•Nán Mián) # Trémail Cpt.1 星屑碎片 (Trémail Cpt.1 Xīngxiè Suìpiàn) # Twinkle Star # Virus Code # Winner loser——你们以为这样就结束了嘛 (winner loser——Nǐmen Yǐwéi Zhèyàng Jiù Jiéshùle Ma) # Wonderful Pain # You Should Be Scared # ショタショタアイランド (Shota Shota Island) # ダチュラの春 (Datura no Haru) # 一品粽 (Yīpǐn Zòng) # 一样一样 (Yīyàng Yīyàng) # 一梦千朝 (Yí Mèng Qiān Cháo) # 一重加害 (Yīzhòng Jiāhài) # 七十亿分之一的代替品 (Qīshí Yì Fēn Zhī Yī De Dàitì Pǐn) # 七秒之恋 (Qī Miǎo zhī Liàn) # 三千世界鸦杀尽 (Sānqiān Shìjiè Yā Shā Jìn) # 三原色 (Sānyuánsè) # 三重爱恋 (Sānchóng Àiliàn) # 上城名媛 (Shàngchéng Míngyuàn) # 下一站。與你 (Xià Yí Zhàn. Yǔ Nǐ) # 不•悖•爱 (Bù•Bèi•Ai) # 不如旅行去远方 (Bùrú Lǚxíng Qù Yuǎnfāng) # 不对等恋爱 (Bùduì Děng Liànài) # 不就打吊瓶么 (Bùjiù Dǎ Diào Píng Me) # 不辍 (Bù Chuò) # 与吃货恋爱的唯一方法?! (Yǔ Chīhuò Liàn'ài de Wéiyī Fāngfǎ?!) # 专属权 (Zhuānshǔ Quán) # 世末歌者 (Shì Mò Gē Zhě) # 东有来雪 (Dōng Yǒu Lái Xuě) # 两人的画像 (Liǎng Rén de Huàxiàng) # 中华粘土娘 (Zhōnghuá Niántǔ Niáng) # 中华铄金娘 (Zhōnghuá Shuòjīn Niáng) # 临战宣言 (Línzhàn Xuānyán) # 为了你唱下去 (Wèile Nǐ Chàng Xiàqù) # 为你而来 (Wèi Nǐ Ér Lái) # 乒乓-我们的语言 (Ping Pong-Wǒmen de Yǔyán) # 九秒之言 (Jiǔ Miǎo zhī Yán) # 二重变革 (Èrchóng Biàngé) # 云在丹田 (Yún zài Dāntián) # 云溪赋 (Yún xī fù) # 云端 (Yúnduān) # 五秒之堕 (Wǔ Miǎo zhī Duò) # 五重空洞 (Wǔchóng Kōngdòng) # 亡国公主 (Wángguó Gōngzhǔ) # 人造情感 (Rénzào Qínggǎn) # 从众效应 (Cóngzhòng Xiàoyìng) # 仗剑歌 (Zhàngjiàn Gē) # 仙居谣 (Xiān Jū Yáo) # 以死祈息 (Yǐ Sǐ Qí Xī) # 伪强迫症 (Wěi Qiǎngpò Zhèng) # 你咋不上天 (Nǐ Zǎ Bù Shàngtiān) # 你的阳光 (Nǐ de Yángguāng) # 你真的好弔 (Nǐ Zhēn de Hǎo Diào) # 你能否听见 (Nǐ Néng Fǒu Tīngjiàn) # 例行异常行为准则 (Lì Xíng Yìcháng Xíngwéi Zhǔnzé) # 依存症 (Yīcún Zhèng) # 倔强的猫 (Juéjiàng de Māo) # 做一个默默无闻的普通人是一种怎样的体验 (Zuò Yīgè Mòmòwúwén de Pǔtōng Rén Shì Yī Zhǒng Zěnyàng de Tǐyàn) # 催眠怪盗言和 (Cuīmián Guàidào Yán Hé) # 僵尸舞 (Jiāngshī Wǔ) # 優酪乳少女 (Yōuluòrǔ Shàonǚ) # 兄/妹控即是正☆义！ (Xiōng/Mèikòng Jíshì Zhèng☆Yì!) # 光 (Guāng) # 光之穹頂 (Guāng zhī Qióngdǐng) # 光流终焉 (Guāng Liú Zhōng Yān) # 光谱 (Guāngpǔ) # 兔子先生 (Tùzǐ Xiānshēng) # 入冬少女 (Rùdōng Shàonǚ) # 八秒之语 (Bā Miǎo zhī Yǔ) # 八辈子 (Bā Bèizi) # 六日之失 (Liù Rì zhī Shī) # 六秒之歉 (Liù Miǎo zhī Qiàn) # 六重不忠 (Liùchóng Bù Zhōng) # 再做梗曲信不信我废了你！ (Zài Zuò Gěng Qū Xìn Bùxìn Wǒ Fèile Nǐ!) # 写给我第一个喜欢的女孩的歌 (Xiě Gěi Wǒ Dì Yīgè Xǐhuān de Nǚhái de Gē) # 刀剑春秋 (Dāojiàn chūnqiū) # 刀马红颜 (Dāo Mǎ Hóngyán) # 初华•七雪 (Chū Huá•Qī Xuě) # 利刃繁花 (Lìrèn Fánhuā) # 刺客列传 (Cìkè Lièzhuàn) # 刻印 (Kèyìn) # 化尘旅行 (Huà Chén Lǚxíng) # 化物之簪 (Huàwù Zhī Zān) # 十六歲的女孩不懂大人世界的暴力 (Shíliù Suì de Nǚhái Bù Dǒng Dàrén Shìjiè de Bàolì) # 千年少女二人 (Qiānnián Shàonǚ Èr Rén) # 午夜Teatime (Wǔyè Teatime) # 午夜祈愿 (Wǔyè Qí Yuàn) # 半斤八两 (Bànjīnbāliǎng) # 华心彩 (Huá Xīn Cǎi) # 单向宣战 (Dānxiàng Xuānzhàn) # 单向苏醒 (Dānxiàng Sūxǐng) # 单电子宇宙 (Dān Diànzǐ Yǔzhòu) # 单身Disco (Dānshēn Disco) # 双向幸福 (Shuāngxiàng Xìngfú) # 双向思念 (Shuāngxiàng Sīniàn) # 双向监禁 (Shuāngxiàng Jiānjìn) # 双向跨越 (Shuāngxiàng Kuàyuè) # 双向遗忘 (Shuāngxiàng Yíwàng) # 双城记 (Shuāng Chéng Jì) # 双生契 (Shuāngshēng Qì) # 双面间谍 (Shuāng Miàn Jiàndié) # 口嫌体正直 (Kǒu Xián Tǐ Zhèngzhí) # 古浪客栈魔法幻想曲 (Gǔlàng Kèzhàn Mófǎ Huànxiǎng Qǔ) # 可这就是现实 (Kě Zhè Jiù Shì Xiànshí) # 台阶上的玻璃鞋 (Táijiē Shàng de Bōlí Xié) # 叹江湖 (Tàn Jiānghú) # 君临天下 (Jūnlín Tiānxià) # 吸血鬼禁断双生夜 (Xīxuèguǐ Jìnduàn Shuāngshēng Yè) # 呓语红尘 (Yìyǔ Hóngchén) # 哲学♂革命 (Zhéxué ♂ Gémìng) # 單方面的愛 (Dānfāngmiàn de Ài) # 喵 (Miāo) # 囚禁女神 (Qiújìn Nǚshén) # 囚系循环 (Qiú Xì Xúnhuán) # 四秒之眷 (Sì Miǎo zhī Juàn) # 四角游戏 (Sìjiǎo Yóuxì) # 四重罪孽 (Sìchóng Zuìniè) # 回忆里 (Huíyì Lǐ) # 回溯 (Huísù) # 圈圈点点圈圈点点圈圈点点? (Quānquān Diǎndiǎn Quānquān Diǎndiǎn Quānquān Diǎndiǎn?) # 圣者遗物 (Shèng Zhě Yíwù) # 地平线 (Dìpíngxiàn) # 埃及方块 (Āijí Fāngkuài) # 城色 (Chéng Sè) # 塔楼物语 (Tǎlóu Wùyǔ) # 夏夕 (Xià Xī) # 夏至 (Xiàzhì) # 多角關係 (Duōjiǎo Guānxì) # 夜勤病院黑魔法幻想曲 (Yèqín Bìngyuàn Hēi Mófǎ Huànxiǎng Qǔ) # 夜女王 (Yè Nǚwáng) # 夜祭 (Yèjì) # 夜舞 (Yè Wǔ) # 夜莺 (Yèyīng) # 夢想Sprinter (Mèngxiǎng Sprinter) # 大唐旧梦 (Dà Táng Jiùmèng) # 天使夢 (Tiānshǐ Mèng) # 天空物语 (Tiānkōng Wùyǔ) # 天空的味道 (Tiān Kōng de Wèi Dào) # 失了疯我的爱人 (Shīle Fēng Wǒ de Àirén) # 失声者 (Shīshēng Zhě) # 失序重叠 (Shīxù Chóngdié) # 失聪者 (Shīcōng Zhě) # 失衡天平 (Shīhéng Tiānpíng) # 头发的特技 (Tóufǎ de Tèjì) # 奇妙与旋律 (Qímiào Yǔ Xuánlǜ) # 奔跑 (Bēnpǎo) # 女孩你为何踮脚尖 (Nǚhái Nǐ Wèihé Diàn Jiǎojiān) # 女表口力口 (Nǚ Biǎo Kǒu Lì Kǒu) # 她的眼眶里 (Tā de Yǎnkuàng Lǐ) # 如旧 (Rú Jiù) # 妄想不到的恋曲 (Wàngxiǎng Bù Dào de Liàn Qū) # 存在感零少女 (Cúnzài Gǎn Líng Shàonǚ) # 孤高光棍歌 (Gūgāo Guānggùn Gē) # 学生素质教育系统 (Xuéshēng Sùzhì Jiàoyù Xìtǒng) # 完美暴君 (Wánměi Bàojūn) # 宿命论 (Sùmìnglùn) # 寒叶霜 (Hán Yè Shuāng) # 对眼儿 (Duì Yǎnr) # 小孩 (Xiǎohái) # 小肥羊也不是好欺负的 (Xiǎoféiyáng Yě Bùshì Hǎo Qīfù De) # 少女武神 (Shàonǚ Wǔshén) # 尘降 (Chén Jiàng) # 尭山神廟 (Yáo Shān Shénmiào) # 岁月成碑 (Suìyuè Chéng Bēi) # 巴冷公主 (Bā Lěng Gōngzhǔ) # 巴洛克 (Bāluòkè) # 巷 (Xiàng) # 带你离开 (Dài nǐ Líkāi) # 幕末浪漫 (Mù Mò Làng Màn) # 幹物女 (WeiWei) (Gànwù Nǚ (WeiWei)) # 废墟之蝶 (Fèixū zhī Dié) # 异物簿 夜行者 (Yìwù Bù Yèxíng Zhě) # 异物簿 守墓人 (Yìwù Bù Shǒu Mù Rén) # 归一 (Guī Yī) # 归去来兮 (Guī Qù Lái Xī) # 当风过境 (Dāng Fēng Guòjìng) # 後 ‧ 期待 (Hòu ‧ Qídài) # 心之光 (Xīn zhī Guāng)/Mimi # 心塵 (Xīn Chén) # 心形气球 (Xīn Xíng Qìqiú) # 心往 (Xīn Wǎng) # 心跳同步的时光 (Xīntiào Tóngbù De Shíguāng) # 忧-blue- (Yōu-blue-) # 怎麼辦 (Zěnme Bàn) # 恋色旋律~有你的幸福 (Liàn Sè Xuánlǜ ~ Yǒu Nǐ de Xìngfú) # 悬空 (Xuánkōng) # 惊蛰 (Jīngzhé) # 想變得女孩子一點 (Xiǎng Biàn De Nǚ Háizi Yīdiǎn) # 愛是Nothing (Ài Shì Nothing) # 愛的物語 (Ài de Wùyǔ) # 愛神love song (Ài Shén love song) # 戀花 (Liànhuā) # 我们的弹幕青春 (Wǒmen de Dànmù Qīngchūn) # 我偏独坐第一香 (Wǒ Piān Dú Zuò Dì Yī Xiāng) # 我已死去 (Wǒ Yǐ Sǐqù) # 我要买买买 (Wǒ Yāo Mǎi Mǎi Mǎi) # 我要挂科了! (Wǒ Yào Guà Kēle!) # 战国图 (Zhàn Guó Tú) # 战狐 (Zhàn Hú) # 扬州殇 (Yángzhōu Shāng) # 捆绑PLAY (Kǔnbǎng PLAY) # 捉鬼纪检委员会 (Zhuō Guǐ Jìjiǎn Wěiyuánhuì) # 操戈天下 (Cāo Gē Tiānxià) # 故事本 (Gùshì Běn) # 旅绘 (Lǚ Huì) # 无可阻爱 (Wú Kě Zǔ Ai) # 无尽深渊Darkness (Wújìn Shēnyuān Darkness) # 时一现耳三千岁 (Shí Yī Xiàn Ěr Sānqiān Suì) # 时盘上的神偷 (Shípán Shàng de Shéntōu) # 时间之门 (Shíjiān zhī Mén) # 昔巷舊夢 (Xī Xiàng Jiù Mèng) # 星临 (Xīng Lín) # 星之伊始 (Xīng zhī Yīshǐ) # 星夜梦 (Xīngyè Mèng) # 星尘纪行 (Xīngchén Jìxíng) # 星形糖果 (Xīng Xíng Tángguǒ) # 星愿 (Xīng Yuàn) # 春分 (Chūnfēn) # 晚夜星空中 (Wǎn Yè Xīngkōng Zhōng) # 暗影島 (Ànyǐng Dǎo) # 曼陀罗的秋天 (Màn Tuó Luó de Qiū Tiān) # 最美的夏天 (Zuìměi de Xiàtiān) # 月下蝉 (Yuè Xià Chán) # 月之旅 (Yuè Zhī Lǚ) # 月之路 (Yuè Zhīlù) # 月西江 (Yuè Xi Jiāng) # 朝露短歌 (Zhāolù Duǎngē) # 末日录 (Mòrì Lù) # 末日派热舞 (Mòrì Pài Rèwǔ) # 本色 (Běnsè) # 杂货店魔法幻想曲 (Záhuò Diàn Mófǎ Huànxiǎng Qǔ) # 東京不太熱 (Dōngjīng Bù Tài Rè) # 東田曉雨 (Dōngtián Xiǎo Yǔ) # 枯干的画笔 (Kūgān de Huàbǐ) # 某某 (Mǒumǒu) # 染殇 (Rǎn Shāng) # 柠檬烟火 (Níngméng Yānhuǒ) # 树海迷踪 (Shù Hǎi Mí Zōng) # 桃花笑 (Táohuā Xiào) # 桥驿听雨落 (Qiáo Yì Tīng Yǔ Luò) # 梦之森 (Mèng zhī Sēn) # 梦关山 (Mèng Guānshān) # 梦想世界 (Mèngxiǎng Shìjiè) # 梦语 (Mèng Yǔ) # 梨花泽泽远山远 (Líhuā Zé Zé Yuǎn Shān Yuǎn) # 梵高的向日葵 (Van Gogh de Xiàngrìkuí) # 樱之狂想曲 (Yīng zhī Kuángxiǎngqǔ) # 櫻桃 (Yīngtáo) # 欠我一炮 (Qiàn wǒ Yī Páo) # 欺骗师 (Qīpiàn Shī) # 正向欺骗 (Zhèng Xiàng Qīpiàn) # 歪脑筋，好学生 (Wāi Nǎojīn, Hào Xuéshēng) # 死神少女 (Sǐshén Shàonǚ) # 残月雪 (Cányuè Xuě) # 气流 (Qìliú) # 氤氲语 (Yīnyūn Yǔ) # 汝之神 (Rǔ zhī Shén) # 沙之轮舞曲 (Shā zhī Lún Wǔqǔ) # 泠重乞愿 (Líng Zhòng Qǐ Yuàn) # 洛天鱼之歌 (Luò Tiānyú zhī Gē) # 洛氏功夫娘 (Luò Shì Gōngfū Niáng) # 洛神赋 (Luòshén Fù) # 流光逝梦 (Liú Guāng Shì Mèng) # 浅浅Disco (Qiǎnqiǎn Disco) # 浮士德 (Faust) # 浮游晏龙传 (Fúyóu Yàn Lóng Chuán) # 海棠仙 (Hǎitáng Xiān) # 海湾屠夫 (Hǎiwān Túfū) # 消失与代替的救赎之歌 (Xiāoshī Yǔ Dàitì de Jiùshú Zhī Gē) # 清風醉夢 (Qīngfēng zuì mèng) # 漓江烟雨 (Lí Jiāng Yān Yǔ) # 潛移默化(失足少女) (Qiányímòhuà (Shīzú Shàonǚ)) # 火吻 (Huǒ Wěn) # 火烧云 (Huǒshāoyún) # 灼之花 (Zhuó zhī Huā) # 焉有曲 (Yān Yǒu Qū) # 無名之夢 (Wúmíng zhī Mèng) # 燃梦 (Rán Mèng) # 燕子 (Yànzi) # 爱与谎言的赞歌 (Ài Yǔ Huǎngyán de Zàngē) # 爱就是活见鬼 (Ài Jiùshì Huójiànguǐ) # 爱慕虚荣 (Àimù Xūróng) # 牧星者 (Mù Xīng Zhě) # 牵相伴 (Qián Xiāngbàn) # 狄奥尼索斯崇拜 (Dionysus Chóngbài) # 狐言 (Hú Yán) # 狼王梦 (Láng Wáng Mèng) # 猫组曲II (Māo Zǔqǔ II) # 獨角戲 (Dújiǎoxì) # 玉狐劫 (Yù Hú Jié) # 琴妖 (Qín Yāo) # 生命线终止 (Shēngmìngxiàn Zhōngzhǐ) # 由 (Yóu) # 电视 (Diànshì) # 疑神疑鬼 (Yíshényíguǐ) # 病态的我 (Bìngtài de Wǒ) # 白夜梦 (Báiyè Mèng) # 白石溪 (Báishí Xī) # 白色摇篮曲 (Báisè Yáolánqǔ) # 白雪歌 (Báixuě Gē) # 百鬼惜 (Bǎi Guǐ Xī) # 目的论 (Mùdì Lùn) # 盲 (Máng) # 相思赋 (Xiāngsī Fù) # 相爱相杀 (Xiāng'ài Xiāng Shā) # 矫情 (Jiǎoqíng) # 破晓将至 (Pòxiǎo Jiāng Zhì) # 破碎水晶鞋 (Pòsuì Shuǐjīng Xié) # 祀雨师录 (Sì Yǔ Shī Lù) # 神的女儿们 (Shén de Nǚ'érmen) # 立夏 (Lìxià) # 簪春光 (Zān Chūnguāng) # 緋焰悲空 (Fēi Yàn Bēi Kōng) # 红 (Hóng) # 红舞鞋 (Hóng Wǔ Xié) # 红色核心 (Hóngsè Héxīn) # 绅士的守则 (Shēnshì de Shǒuzé) # 绮夜短歌 (Qǐ Yè Duǎngē) # 美麗氣象 (Měilì Qìxiàng) # 自我安慰 (Zìwǒ Ānwèi) # 自然物语 (Zìrán Wùyǔ) # 至爱•Ecstasy (Zhìài•Ecstasy) # 花中的梦 (Huā Zhōng de Mèng) # 花儿纳吉 (Huār Nà Jí) # 花麻球之歌 (Huā Má Qiú zhī Gē) # 苍泪 (Cāng Lèi) # 茉莉依眠 (Mòlì Yī Mián) # 茉莉花的音符 (Mòlìhuā de Yīnfú) # 茕歌 (Qióng Gē) # 荆棘王冠 (Jīngjí Wángguàn) # 草莓气泡 (Cǎoméi Qìpào) # 药 (Yào) # 莫名的呕吐感 (Mòmíng de Ǒutù Gǎn) # 菌裂 (Jūnliè) # 落日余歌-启程之诗 (Luòrì Yú Gē-Qǐchéng zhī Shī) # 落花霁 (Luòhuā Jì) # 葬歌 (Zàng Gē)/teac # 蒲公英之路 (Púgōngyīng zhī Lù) # 蓝翔快书 (Lánxiáng Kuàishū) # 蔷薇革命 (Qiángwēi Gémìng) # 藍色書箋 (Lán Sè Shū Jiān) # 蘇維埃之魂 (Sūwéiāi Zhī Hún) # 虔徒 (Qián Tú) # 虚拟神明 (Xūnǐ Shénmíng) # 蛇年呀么要大吉 (Shé Nián Ya Me Yào Dàjí) # 蜉蝣之羽 (Fúyóu Zhī Yǔ) # 血红满月之夜 (Xiěhóng Mǎnyuè zhī Yè) # 被嘲讽者的复仇 (Bèi Cháofèng Zhě de Fùchóu) # 被拯救者的物语 (Bèi Zhěngjiù Zhě de Wùyǔ) # 西湖梦 (Xīhú Mèng) # 言氏战鼓 (Yán Shì Zhàngǔ) # 謝謝指教 (Xièxiè Zhǐjiào) # 讓我為你唱 (Ràng Wǒ Wèi Nǐ Chàng) # 认真卖萌么么哒 (Rènzhēn Màiméng Memedā) # 質變 (Zhìbiàn) # 贪恋 (Tānliàn) # 赤網 (Sekimou) # 赫娜斯少女 (Hènàsī Shàonǚ) # 起来！ (Qǐlái!) # 超強烈快感嗡嗡嗡震動 (Chāo Qiángliè Kuàigǎn Wēng Wēng Wēng Zhèndòng) # 踮起腳尖 (Diǎn Qǐ Jiǎojiān) # 蹒行手记 (Pán Xíng Shǒujì) # 转发就会有好运陆续来 (Zhuǎnfā Jiù Huì Yǒu Hǎoyùn Lùxù Lái) # 轮回的克鲁赛德 (Lúnhuí de Kèlǔsàidé) # 轮盘 (Lún Pán) # 逆向守护 (Nìxiàng Shǒuhù) # 逐梦之翼 (Zhú Mèng zhī Yì) # 造神 (Zào Shén) # 遥望星辰 (Yáowàng Xīngchén) # 那些我无法原谅的事 (Nàxiē Wǒ Wúfǎ Yuánliàng de Shì) # 都市怪盜與鄉村偵探 (Dūshì Guàidào Yǔ Xiāngcūn Zhēntàn) # 金陵舟歌 (Jīnlíng Zhōugē) # 键盘侠的斗争哲学 (Jiànpán Xiá de Dòuzhēng Zhéxué) # 镜 (Jìng) # 长夜雨 (Chángyè Yǔ) # 长江7号奇妙世界 (Chángjiāng 7 Hào Qímiào Shìjiè) # 门外 (Mén Wài) # 陨星 (Yǔnxīng) # 雊鹆 (Gòu Yù) # 雨后 (Yǔ Hòu) # 雨姬桩 (Yǔ Jī Zhuāng) # 雨巷 (Yǔ Xiàng) # 雨落如注 (Yǔ Luò Rú Zhù) # 霜雪千年 (Shuāngxuě Qiānnián) # 非人憧憬 (Fēi Rén Chōngjǐng) # 音符成诗 (Yīnfú Chéng Shī) # 韶华未既 (Sháohuá Wèi Jì) # 韶音赋 (Sháo Yīn Fù) # 页角情书 (Yè Jiǎo Qíngshū) # 風竹門 (Fēng Zhú Mén) # 风筝告别的前夜 (Fēngzhēng Gàobié de Qiányè) # 风萤月 (Fēng Yíng Yuè) # 飘摇 (Piāoyáo) # 飞扬之雾 跋扈之沙 (Fēiyáng Zhī wù Báhù Zhī Shā) # 飞跃乌托邦 (Fēiyuè Wūtuōbāng) # 食之歌 (Shí zhī Gē) # 食己少女 (Shí Jǐ Shàonǚ) # 骚红娘 (Sāo Hóngniáng) # 高等卒业存在性证明 (Gāoděng Zúyè Cúnzài Xìng Zhèngmíng) # 魔女的舞宴 (Mónǚ De Wǔ Yàn) # 鲜血循环 (Xiānxiě Xúnhuán) # 鳳凰 (Fènghuáng) # 黑 (Hēi) # 黑暗审判 (Hēi'àn Shěnpàn) # 黑白回憶 (Hēibái Huíyì) # 點妝謠 (Diǎn Zhuāng Yáo) # 齐德隆咚呛 (Qí Dé Lōng Dōng Qiāng) # 龙耀无双 (Lóng Yào Wúshuāng) Esperanto original songs # La malgrava peto # Vojaĝo Lasta # 紀元の樹海 (Kigen no Jukai) Finnish original songs # Sanaleikki French original songs # AM stram GRAM # Pinwheel # 幾夜、兎は愛を求めたのだ (Ikuyo, Usagi wa Ai o Motometa no da) German original songs # Ich Habe Keine Angst # Memories Of A 17-year-old # 三木生贄 (Miki Ikenie) Indonesian original songs # 4U/REDSHiFT # Asal Ngomong # Autumn Beat # Bimbang # Bintang yang Pergi # Cry of the Wind Fairy # Erase The World's Color # Hidupku Bersamamu # Into The Distance # Kenapa Kamu Nyebelin Banget # Kursi Lipat # Melodi Musim Panas # My Deep Feeling # Semangat # Sorak Gembira # Superstar # Tak Akan Bisa # Terangi Hatimu # Tiada Akhir # Tiada Yang Kurang Darimu Japanese original songs # "ARIA" √dirge of the world. # "さよなら"は最後だけ。 ("Sayonara" wa Saigo dake.) # (everyday is like the)show business # (K)AOTIC PAIN # (síː) # (^q^)「くおえうえーーーるえうおおｗｗｗ」 ((^q^) "Kuoeueeeerueuoo www") # +BE MY SACRIFICE+ # +ID # -Beat- # -ELIS- # -Refrain- # -Sight- # -エガオデ- (-Egao de-) # -オトアメ-音雨 (-Otoame- Otoame) # -１℃ # .florist # /hidden # 01 # 0630 # 0:00 # 1 # 10 # 100% # 1000001colors # 1000のパレード (1000 no Parade) # 1129 # 11回目の宇宙とラヴェレ (Juuichi-kai me no Uchuu to Lovere) # 128kbpsの嬌声 (128kbps no Kyousei) # 13's MeMory # 16ビットガール (16-bit Girl) # 17cm # 180日の恋 (180-nichi no Koi) # 1st music # 1万円のお節が腐ってたでござる (1-Man En no Osechi ga Kusatteta de Gozaru) # 1月7日 (Ichigatsu Nanoka) # 2 Sing 4 U # 22世紀の僕らは (22 Seiki no Bokura wa) # 249.51 # 2525遊園地 (2525 Yuuenchi) # 2丁目ブルース～あんたあたいの何なのさ…～ (Nichome blues ~Anta Atai no Nanna no sa…~) # 2月29日☆～うるう年にどっきり☆パニック (2-gatsu 29-nichi ☆~ Uruudoshi ni Dokkiri ☆ Panic) # 300分トラベル (300 Pun Travel) # 364ピースのジャーニー (364 Piece no Journey) # 39転調 (San Kyuu Modhureishon) # 5:55 # 6900000000 # 6th. # 6畳半の隙間から (6-Jou Han no Sukima kara) # 7 # 70億人の頭の上に風船を (70 Okunin no Atama no Ue ni Fuusen wo) # 77 # 777カジノ (777 Casino) # 8760センチメンタル (8760 Sentimental) # 8color's rainbow # 8月32日 (8-gatsu 32-nichi)/haruna808 # 9 # 9'ON # 9ravity # @ # A balance # A Certain Night # A FLOWER # A GRAVITY EQUATION # A Last piece # A Leaf Letter # A Love Song (it's too clumsy) # A neo world # A song flying to you # A Sugar Business # A sweet typhoon # A tail of the wind # A-MAZЗing # A.I. (is LOVE FOR MYSELF) # Abandon hope # Absolunote # ACCEPT ERROR COMPLEX # ACCEPTANCE # Ace Killer '69 # Acedia # ACID NEL # Acid rain # ACT # Adu-lt # Aether # After resolution # After this # AGAINST # Against the world # AHSクレイジー (AHS Crazy) # AHSファンキー (AHS Funky) # Ai # AI/164 # AI/Shikemoku # Airy voice # Alchemy # Alert # ALETHEA # Alias/KenmaP # Alias/Yoshihi # ALICE # Alice in my Wonderland # Alice in Parallel World # Alice in 冷凍庫 (Alice in Reitouko) # ALL IS MUSIC! # ALONE # Alphabet # Alphard # Altair -アルタイル- (Altair -Altair-) # Am # AMazing MusiQue PaRK # Ambiguous Journey # Amenity # Ametrin # AMIDA # AMMP # Amorphous -アモルファス- (amorphous -amorphous-) # Android Ⅶ # Angel falls # Angel Rhythm # Anomaly Gold # Another # Another EYE # Another Hero # ANSWER # Answer to My Feelings # Answersong（笑いかけて） (Answersong (Warai Kakete)) # Anthem # ANTI WHITE STORY # Anti X'mas Superstar # Antipathy # Anymore*anywhere # AO～いつだってすぐ側に (AO~ Itsu Datte Sugu Soba ni~) # APOCALYPSE # Apricot # Aquatone # Aquila # ARCA # Arcane # Ardor # AREUS # ARIGATO # ARKADIA # Arrow # Arrow of Love # Artery # Artificial Diva # Artificial Fantasia # Artificial Intelligence Music # As ever # As far as... # As The Vampire # ASH DRIVE # Aster # Astronaut # Atheism # Atoms # AuLelia # Aurora/RozenkreuzP # Aurora/Ryuryu # Autopilot # Avenger # Awake to survive # Azure Sky # B.O.M. # Baby I Love You # BABY, I miss you # Baby,Kiss Me # Balloon Melon # Baroque Alice # Bastard # BATON # Be brave. # Be mine! # Beastly fang # Beatrice # Beautiful green # Beautiful World/UtataP # Beginning of the world # BELHALA # Believe In Yourself # Believe'n'Doubt # Belle # Between the sheets # Binary star # Bioremediation # Birth in Heaven # Birth/otetsu # Birthday # Birthday Cake # BitterSweet★Adolescent # Bitter×Sweet×fancygirl # Black Bird # Black Black # Black Executor # Black Rebel # BLACK ファントム (BLACK Phantom) # BLACK!! # Blackout # Blade of lament # BLAZE # Blind below the district # Blindness sheep # BLOOD # Blood Color Flower # Blossom/Yoshihi # Blue blue blue # BLUE DOOR # BLUE HOLYGROUND # Blue Night Tears # BLUE on BLUE # Blue ray # Blue Sign # Blue tears # BLUE VISION # BLUE/Inoppi # Blue/Yuyoyuppe # Blue＆cloudy # Blue／Green # Blurry Star # Boku-Boku .β # Bonus Track # Border/Dennoko-P # Border/Nakamura Shotaro # Brand-new # Brave New World # Breathlesslove # Breed # Bright & pride # BRIGHT RAiN # Bright Snow # Brilliant EVE # Brilliant stars # Broken Steps # Brother confrontation！ # Buried Song # BURNING # Butterfly # BUTTERFLY # Buzzing # Bye Bye Bye # Bye-Bye Lover # C lonely tonight # Cacophony # CadavericParty # Cage/Kk2 # Cage/Wonder-K # Caged girl # Calculated weaving # Call # CALL ME # Call my name/Parune-P # Can you feel the purple truth # Can't stop fallin' in love, baby # Can't stop！ゴーゴーカレー (Can't stop! Go Go Curry) # Canary & Soldier # Canary(in-cage)- # Candy Night # Capacity # Cardigan # Carry On/Akagami # Carry on/buzzG # Casa Blanca # Case2ndman # Caseaman # CaseTRESman # Cat Quartet # Celestial Symphony # Celluloid # Chain # CHAIN/samfree # Chair # Chameleon # Change the World # CHARLOTTE # Charming Kiss # CHASER # Cheap paradox # Check！ Check！ Check！ # CHELLIS # Chiboust # Chicken Hatchet Foolish! # Chikai # Chill out! # Chillyditty Of February # Chip Tears # Chocolat # Chocolat bear # Chocolate box # Chocolate Charm # Chocolate☆Magic -ドキドキ大作戦- (Chocolate☆Magic -Dokidoki Daisakusen-) # CHOCOLOVE # Chu♪Chu♪Chu♪ # Chu－っとそばにいてね☆ (chu －tto soba ni ite ne☆) # Cinematic Romance # Cinematronix # Circuit DISCO # CLEAR # Clock Tower # Clocks # CLOSE*2 # Close×clothes # Co-Connected Communication # CODE RED # Code:elegy # Codona # Coffee Made Body # Cogito Ergo Sum # COIN # Cold innocence # Colorful World # Colorless # Colors of your blue # Colors/Kotsuban-P # Computer Music Love # Connection Syndrome # Connie # Constipation of Death # Context # Contrail # Contraster # Cornea # CORONA # Coruscante syreni # Cosmic Communication # Cosmic Cruise # COSMIC LUCKY # Cosmology # Counterclockwise # COUNTLESS ∞ CATASTROPHE # Crack doll # Crazy theater # Cream-bitter- # Cream-black- # Cream-sweet- # Cream-white- # Creator's Real # Crescendo/CALFO # Crescent Mark # Crime # Crossfade # CRUSH DOWN # Cry for the STAR # Cry/Atre # Cry/Yuyoyuppe # Crying Air # CRYSTAL MICROPHONE UNDERGROUND # Crystal Prism # Crystal Wing # CR独特な世界観 (CR Dokotoku na Sekaikan) # Cuban Screw # Cullet # Curse/9V72n # Cursed Pain # Curve Mirror # Cyclone # D # D-黄色 (d-Kiiro) # D.E.N.P.A. # D.P.C.W # Dakini # DANCE # Dancing Love # DANGANRONPA # DanierukunP生誕祭 (danierukunP Seitansai) # DARK NEL # DARK SIDE # Dark star fallen # Darkness Six # Darkness syndrome # Darling☆ # Dawn of etrnity # Day after story # Day Dream Night # DAYBREAK # Daybreak/Gogotea # Daybreak/ROY # Daydream Catcher # Daydream/Ichinose Rupo # Days # DE-Pression # DEAD END # DEAD or LOVE # DEADLINE # Dear friend # Dear Girl # Dear Rainbow # Dear Romeo # Dear you... # Dearest # December 9th # Decide # Decoration Night～愛しき日々～ (Decoration Night ~Itoshiki Hibi~) # Deep Forest # Deepblue # Delete...,enter # Delicious # Dely # Dependence Intension # Dependence/Clean Tears # Dependence/Hatty # Depth/AVTechNO! # Deride # Des mélodies entrecroisées # Desert wolf # Desire/AVTechNO # Desire/Ocelot # Desire/otetsu # Desperate # Destiny colors # DEVIL BANQUET # DEVIL PALACE # DI # Diabetes Mellitus # Diamond Days # Diamrem # DIARRHEA # Diary # DIATONIC # DIE FOR THE WORLD # Digital Doll # Digital Sensation # DIGITAL-TATTOO # Dim. # Ding-Dong # Dis World # DISordermade monster # Disorganized Schizophrenia # DISSONANCE # Distance... # Distorted # Distorted Love # Dive Into Sky High # Dive to you # Divide # DM # Do You & So You # Do you know the pom☆pon ? # Do.Ko.Mo. # DOGS # DOGSTYLE-KAITO- # DOGSTYLE-LEN- # DOGSTYLE-RIN- # Doll/ArukaP # Doll/TKN # Don't Turn Around # Don't you know # Don-don dong-yorry # DON☆TEN # Doomsday Clock # Dope disco # Downloader # Dream Chaser # Dreamer/Shirataki # Dreaming Leaf -ユメミルコトノハ- (Dreaming Leaf -Yume Miru Kotonoha-) # Dreams and visions # Dreamscape # Dreamy Girl # DRIVE TO THE MOON # Drop of regret # Drow # DRY # DTM初心者に買われた妹ボカロ (DTM Shoshinsha ni Kawareta Imouto VOCALOID) # Duplicator # E a Z y W o R l d # E-neshtear,Liz-na # Easy×crazzzy！ # Eat me out! # Ecclesia # Echo/uzP # Eclipse Garden # Eclipse/Eipichi-kun-chan # Eclipse/Yunosuke # EdelWeiss # Eight bridges # Electric Sheep # Electric(al)bluemoon # ELECTRO SYLPH # ELEPHANT # Elevation # Elfina # EMIRIA # Emo japanesque eclectic girl # Emotion&Reason # Emotional disorder # EMOTIV RAILWAY # Emotive Issue # EMPTY # ENCELADUS # End of fuxxin guy # End of sorrow # End of the Ache # END WITH YOU # Endless Brave Story # Endless LoveR. # Endless Nightmare/EM # Endless Sight # Endless symphony # Endless World # Endroll A # Energy/Aruka-P # ENISHI # ENJOY # Enjoy!! # Envisage # Envycat blackout # Ephemera # Ephemeral/Alex # Epic # Epilogue # Epilogue for Prologue # Epimetheus # Epitaph/Yasatoma # Equals # Erase or Love # Erica # Escape/Natsu-P # Escapism. # Espresso # Eternal oath # Eternal Song # Eternal World # Euphoria harmonix # Euphoria program # Eve # EVE # Even if # EVER BLUE # Ever My... # Evergreen # Everwhite # Everybody Say Hello # Everything Lost # Evidence # Evocation # EVOLUTION # EX-GIRL # Excalibur # Excuse me # EXEC RESOLUTION／. # EXIST # EXIST-07 # Existence/otetsu # EXLIUM # EXP # EXtend # ExTeNdEr # Eyes # F.A.L # Fade to black # Fairy falling # Fake or Fate? # Fall into a trance # Fall/Gogotea # Fall/wintermute # Falldown # Falling Apart # Falling/OthelloP # Fallout/yusukeP # Fanfan # Fantasia Nr.1 # Fantasize # Fantastic Night # Fantasy Night-STARMINE- # Faraway # Farewell song # FATAL MOMENT # Fate Leading star # FATE/AKI Oxford # Feel Happiness ～birth～ # Feel My Soul # Feminity # Fight for Free # Fight for Pride # Filtering # Final letter # Final Reason # Find its reason # Find The Light # Fire Breath # Firefly # Fireworks/Unlimited Quasar # Fireworks/whoo # First and Last # First Time # Five # Fizz？ # FLASH BACK # Flashback # Flashback $cript # Fleeting Reality # Flip*Flop # Floating on # Floating Shelter # Flow # FLOWER # Flower of sorrow # Flowery Song # Flowery zombie # Fluorite # FLY AWAY # Flying # Foible # Folia ―鉄鎖の飛翔― (Folia ―Tessa no Hishou―) # Follow # FOOTPRINT # For Brighter Day # For my soul # Foregone conclusion # Forgotten Words # FPS # Framboise # FRAME OUT # Free/AVTechNO # Freesia # FREIHEIT # FRIENDLY FLOWER # Frip rides extasy # Frog # Frogging Dance # From Neverland # Frontier # FROZEN # Frozen Warmth # Full Throttle # Funeral/Keidasshu # Fury, Melancholy and Joy # FUTURE # Future gate # G-A-M-E # G.B.O.M. # GAJAPINAX # Galaxy Night # GAME『崖っぷち』 (GAME『Gakeppuchi』) # Gaṇeśa # Gemsilica # Genesis # Gerbera # Get Lost # GET MONEY # Get my heart! # Ghost # GHOST/jon # Ghoti Salad # Giant # Gift/Tsukada Takashige # Gimme # Girls in holiday park # Give me Pain # Give me your love tonight # Glass Shoes # Glisten # Glitter # GLORIOSA # Glorious Days # Glorious days # Go for it # Go SIGN # GO!/7D # GO!GO! in the solidio # GODDESS # Gohatto Disco # Good Night and Sweet Dreams # Good Night/ap20.40music # Good Night/PLAMA # Good-bye # Good-Morning! # Goodbye, Mr.faker. # Goodmorning song # Goodnight # Gothic # Gothic Dance # Graduation # GravitoN # Gravity/Kusunose # Gravity/MilkP # Gravity=Reality # Great Diamond # Green Memories # Green69envy # Gretel in HALLOWEEN HOUSE # Gross # Growth Life # GU.EDEN.NA # Guilty # Guilty Rose # Guimauve # GUMIっぱなしでChu (GUMI ppanashi de Chu) # Hacker # Half asleep # Hallo World # Hand Cream # Hands/maya # Handwritten Map # Happiness/Hidaomari # Happiness/otetsu # Happy Brand New Days # Happy everyday # Happy love # Happy Magic Hour # Happy Rainy Day # HAPPY SUNDAY # Happy!!MyFeeling # HAPPY☆MUSIC # Have to Remember # Headcracker-アタマワリ人形- (Headcracker-Atamawari Ningyou-) # Hear me? # HEART # Heart Beat # Heart Groove # Heart's cry # Heartbeat聞こえる程 (Heartbeat Kikoeru Hodo) # Heartfelt # Heartless Moment # Heath # Heavenly blue # HeavenZ-ArmZ # Heavy Rain # Heliosphere # Hello hEllo hellO # Hello Sunshine # Hello World # Hello, world # Help # HERE # Hero/MentaiRocker # HEROINE # HeyDJ!! # Hi wind # Hiatus # High!High!!サマらぶ♥ (High!High!! Summer Love♥) # Highway # HISTORY/ArukaP # Hoi # Holography # Holy Star # HOMEROOM # Hometown # Honest soul # HONEY POT # HOPE # Hope for Azure Sky # Hope this helps # Hot Milk # Hot winter # Hotty, Hotty, Hotty # How many tears # Hug and Dance # Human Makes Network # Human's Harmony # Human's Need Is Love # Humanoid # Hypersomnia # Hyper∞LATiON # HΨ=世界創造=EΨ (HΨ=Sekai Souzou=EΨ) # I # I don't want tomorrow # I feel... # I Hate You # I hugged... # I Love Loop # I love youの弾丸 (I love you no Dangan) # I miss you # I never forget # I Remember # I vs 愛 (I vs Ai) # I wanna fly up # I WANNA TRUST YOU # I Want You # I WANT ちゅっ！(I WANT chu!) # I will find a star # I'll change you! # I'm a Fake # I'm cherry # I'm Crazy For You # I'm Going Home # I'm Happy Girl # I'm Telling The Truth # Icarus # Ice Coffin # Ice Cream # Icoro # If/Kihee # If/Muryoku-P # Ignition # IKAROS # IMAGE～イマージュ～(TV edit) (IMAGE ~Image~ (TV edit)) # IMAGINARY LIKE THE JUSTICE # Imitation # Imitation Rain # Immature # Imperfect Rook # IN MEMORIES # In The City of Ghost # In the Middle # In The Rain # In the shell # IN THE SILENCE # In the spring # INCOHERENT # Indicator red # Infection # INFLUENCE # INGE ～謎に包まれた生命体～ (INGE ~Nazo ni Tsutsumareta Seimeitai) # Innocent Blue # Innocent hearts # Innocent Mind # Innovation # Inori # Inquisition # Insania Argenti # Intention # INTERMISSION # Internal Vision # Internet Gang # Into The Dream # Introvert # Inverted Horizon # Invisible Gun # Invisible silence # Invisible Tears # Invitation # Iolite # Iris/MuryokuP # IROHappy! # Is A Life The Show? # It doesn't matter anyway # It's a Beautiful World # It's a wonderful world # It's alright. # It's me, It's you # ITA-BASAMI # ITYNITED IDENTITY # Ivory # I’ll tell the world # Iの証明 (I no Shoumei) # J e l L y # J( 'ー`)し カーチャン (J( 'ー`)し Kaa-chan) # J-POPの歌詞における「何か」の探され率は異常 (J-POP no Kashi ni Okeru "Nanika" no Sagasare Ritsu wa Ijou) # Jasper # Jest of Six # Jewel/Shinjou-P # Jewelfish # Jour de Pluie # Jumping Over # Jupiter Pop # Just a Word # Just believe # Justice of Blade # K.L.M # Karman line # Karte＆chess # Kid # Kill me, Queen # Killer smile # Kimi-Boku H core # Kin Kon Kan Kon♪ # Kitto # Knock-Lock-out # Ko Ko Da Yo # KOKORO-GAME-BOX # KSGR地獄の刑 (KSGR Jigoku no Kei) # Kumo Kage tristesse # Körpertemperatur # La commedia e finita # La Fiesta # La Luz del Éxito # La, La, Love You # Labyrinth butterfly # Labyrinth/Okame-P # Lady Vampire # Lala # LaLaL危 (LaLa Ki) # Lambency # LAMENTO # Landslide # Lapis lazuli # Laser of Eraser # Last dance # Last Eureka # Last frontier # Last Letter # Last letter # Last Love Again # Last love song # Last Smile # Last Time to Say # Last will # LAST YEAR # Law or Chaos # Leo # LEO # Let me hear # Let's Dance Now! # Let's go! # Let's have a Party! # LETTER # Letter to me # LEVEL-ZERO # Leviathan # LIAR # LIAR FOOL # LIAR.Distance # Liar/TheCreepyPie # Liberal Life # Liberate # Liberate～赤い海の夜明け～ (Liberate ～Akai Umi no Yoake～) # Liberator # Liberty Heart # Libra # Liecia # Lien Eternel # LIFE # Life is 39 # Life's journey # Life+α # Life/take coke # Lifeworks # Light Snow # Light Speed High School # Like A Rolling Star ☆ # LIKE THE WIND # LILIUM DOLL # Lily/Parune-P # Lilyzm Gold # Line # Link # LINK # Linkage # Litania # Little HERO！！ # Little Wish # Live and Feel # Live in Dead # Live Proof # LIVEDRIVE # Lividus # Lobelia # Loneliness keeper # Lonely X'mas! # Look # Loop/Clean Tears # Loop/tac # Looping Room # Loops and Loops # Loose Change # LOST & FOUND # Lost in the Fog # LOST LOVER # Lost memory # Lost Red Flower # LOVE 'O CLOCK # Love addiction # Love and Paradox # LOVE DEATH # Love is ……? # Love it! # Love Me If You Can # Love me らんらんる (Love me Ran Ran Ru) # LOVE ME,LOVE ME DO # LOVE MY LIFE!! # Love of a Groove # Love Redrum # Love Tricks # Love.Game # LOVEBAKA # LoveDroid # Lovely Night！ # Lovely Secret # Lovesick devil # LOVEこそすべて～恋する乙女は美しい～ (LOVE Koso Subete ~Koi Suru Otome wa Utsukushii~) # Loveちくわぶ (Love Chikuwabu) # Lovin' you # Lucid & lost # Lullaby/Aogin-P # Luminox # Luna : L.O.V.E side # LUNARIA # Luv & Venus # Lying and Lying # L∞P L∞P # M # M'aidez # M-color # M9 # Magical Sound Shower # Magnetic # Majo Le Septet # Make A Wish # Make me cry # Manuscript.org # Many Wall # MarBle # Marble # Marble Bright # Mare Foecunditatis # Mariage # MarImo # MASK # Masker/Wagahai-P # Masquerade # Mathematics # MAWARU # Maybe LOVE # MAYUの七つの犯罪 (MAYU no Nanatsu no Hanzai) # Me!! # MEARINESS # MEIKO/Shoushou-P # Melancholic Degree # Mellow Yellow # Melodia # Melody in the sky # Melt Away My Pain # Meltdown-神威- (meltdown -Camui-) # Memoria"君の赴くままに" (Memoria "Kimi no Omomuku mama ni") # Memories/aymn works # Memories/Hitoshizuku-P # Memories/Nursery Rhymes* # Memories/SmileR # Memory's Traveler # Memory/164 # Men's bra # Mephisto # MERRY GO UNDERGROUND # Message for you # Message in our silence # Metaphysics # MEtEMpSychoSiS # MIDI MASTER!! # Midnight music # Miki's feelings # MiKUSABBATH # Milk # Mint Tea # Minuscule Ecstasy # Misfortune # Miss & Kiss # MISSING # Missing # Missing the darkness # Mist-attachment in dark- # Mist-missing love- # MISTAKE # Misty forest # Moment # Moment Notes # MOMOIRO♡DEMPA # Monk A Luka # Moon legacy # More shiny # Morningアラーム (Morning Alarm) # MORPHING # Mother # MOTHER GOOSE # MOTTO!! # Mr. Wonder # MUGIC # Mugs # Music kick # Music to the future # Music/AVTechNO # Music/PolyphonicBranch # MusiClock # My Dream, My Melody # My Fxxkin Desire For You. # My Hart Your Song # My little hart # My Melody # My Scream # My Sleeping Beauty # My useless Master # My Voices # My Way # My World # My worth is death # Mystery BOX # Mythologist # N # NAKED # Name of memory # NANAKOROBI Eight Standup # NARAKA # Natsu☆lapi # Need A Reason # NEMESIS # Nervous # NERVOUS AREA # Network Traveler - いつも側にいる- (Network Traveler -Itsumo Soba ni Iru-) # NEVER CROSS U # Never Cry # NEVER ENDING LOVE # Never ending sky # Neverland # New days # New direction # NEW SONG # New Worlds God # NewerRenewer # News of the World # Next Stage # NICE MATCHING! # Night of LILITH # NightGale # NIGHTMARE # Nightmare # Nightmare parade # Nirvana # No more # No more St.Valentine’s Day # No Words Life # No, 28 # Noah # Noble lady # Nocturnal # NOISE/Mijipin-P # NOISE/SHO # Noisy War # Noiz bom # Norn # Nostalogic # Not Found # Not Gonna Dump Me # NOT LONELY -1人じゃないよ- (NOT LONELY -Hitori Janai yo-) # NOT MEET # Nothing # Nothing I can't do # Now Extermination # Now Hold Me # NULL & refactor # N号室の落下するカーテン (nGoushitsu no Rakkasuru Curtain) # O2 # Oasis No.404 # OF # OFF LiNe # Oh☆Shiruko！ # On My Own # One Night Disco # ONE NIGHT PIECE # One Time Summer # One wish # ONE's hope # One-Sided Love # Oneday Sunday # Open Air Theatre # Open and close # Orange diary # ORBITAL # ORCA # Orchid Parade # Our Beat to the future # Our music # Our Song # Outside Rainbow # OVER RAIN # Over the limit # Overdrive # OVERHEAT! # OVERRIDE # Overwrite # Overwriter # P 名 言 っ て み ろ ！ (P Mei I t te Mi ro !) # P 名 言 わ れ た か っ た (P mei I wa re ta ka t ta) # P 名 言 わ れ て な い (P Mei I Wa Re Te Na I) # P 名 言 わ れ る は ず が な い (P Mei I wa re ru Wa zu ga Na i) # P.O.R.N.O. # Palette # Pandora's box # Panikhida # Parachute # Parade in Space Station # Parades # Paradise Song # Parallel Hi # Parasitemare # Parhelion # Party night # Party Party # PASSAGE # Passed Away # Passion Breeze # PASSIONAIRE # Pastel # Paula # PaⅢ.SENSATION # Pegasus # Pelagic fish # Perfect Love # Period.-桜- (Period.-Sakura-) # Permanent connection # Persona Noise # Personal World # Perverse Love Rock! # PERVERSITY # Phantom～ファントム～ (phantom ~Phantom~) # Phoenix/MicchanP # Pianissimo # PICTURE # PIECE # PIeCE # Piece Of Ice # Place to be # Planet # Planetary suicide # PLASTIC GARDEN # PLATON BELL # Please take me to hell... # POLICE No.13 # POLYGON # Porta da vida # Possibility # Potato-head in wonderland # Powder Snow # Power knows # PRAY...a # Prays for you # Preliminary Skirmish # Prelude # Presence # Pretended Love # Pretty snow # Prism Drop # Prism Heart # Prism Shine # Procyon～プロキオン～ (Procyon ~Procyon~) # Progress # Project file KVLR # Prologue # PROMISED WORLD # Providence-End of Story- # Psychedelic Dancer # Psychokinesis # Psychopath # Psychotic. # Pteron # Purification # Purple Umbrella # Pursue # Pusse cafe # Puzzle # P名戦争、蚊帳の外 (P mei sensou, kaya no soto) # P名言ってない(＃ ﾟДﾟ)o＝３☆ (P-mei Ittenai(＃ ﾟДﾟ)o＝３☆) # Q.E.D. # Queen's Wing # Quiet # QUIET MORNING # R-18 # R.O.C.K.E.T # RACER'S HIGH # Radiance of Nature # Radiant place # Radiantly # Rafflesia # Raid of glass # RAIN # Rain cats and dogs # Rain stain # Rain./Uaja # Rain/Anna # Rain/Sola Kurage # Rainbow # RAINBOW # Rainbow days # Rainbow Galaxy # Raindrops/Scop # RainTrain # Rainy Day/Shirokanippe # Rainy Reincarnation # Rainy/ArukaP # Rainy/Muryoku-P # Rainy/Tategoto♪ # Rainyday # Raise the Fist # RAVEN # Raven（ing-maned-dogs）- # Ray of Future # Re-rise # Re:actor # Re:bright # Re:fate # Re:Self Recycle # RE:SUMMER # Re:vive # Re:不在着信 (Re: Fuzai Chakushin) # Re;2 # Re;birth # ReA # Reach for the Bluesky # Read Only Memory # READY RED # Reality or Ideal # Reality/ArukaP # Reality/wintermute # Realize/Swift # Realize/yksb # Reason # Reason of birth/BuzzG # Reason of birth/Maya # Reason of Strength # Receptor # Reconciliation # Recur/Kyounen 16 # RED # RED ENCROACHMENT # ReEvaporation # Ref-Rain # Refrain'14 # Refugium # ReLief # Remember me # Remember...-Don't Leave Me Alone- # Reminice # Reminiscence # Reminiscence-fairy snow- # REQUIEM # Requiem of Steel～鉄の鎮魂歌～ (Requiem of Steel~Kurogane no Chinkonka~) # RESONANCE # Rest In Peace # Restart # Resurrection Trip # Retrouvailles. # Re・main # Rhythm Keeper # Ride on Time # RingDong # RISE # Rising Summer # RISING SUN # Rock on Your Trail # Romeo # ROOM # Room 206 # Rosary Pale # Rosette # Rotkäppchen # Route # RPL # Rpt # Rule # Run Away/Nana # RUNWAY # R☆L滑舌探求歌 (R☆L Katsuzetsu tankyu uta) # S.K-y # Sa-Ku-Ra # Sacred Secret # Sacrifice/Kurozumi-P # SAKURA # SantaClauses Are Go # Sar beni birtanem # Say Beauty from... # Say goodbye to your meaningless life # Scar # Scarlet Eyes # Scarlet Hero # Scarlet M∞n # Scars # Scattered flowers # Science # Scythe weasel # Sea and Sky # Seaside music # SECRET DVD # Secret Land # Secret Stage # See you # See you next time！ # Seed # Seeker # Selenium # Self Collapse # Self esteem # Selfish Love # Sense of perfect color # Sense0083. # SEntineL # Serenely Sky # SERINE # Set Me Free! # SET UP # Set Up Hurry # SETSUNA # Seventeen # Sgs ーSubstitute guitar songー # Shadow # Shallow angel # Sharing The World # She/U3danchou # Shell # SheSaw Day # Shining Love # Shirley!! # Shooting Star Prologue # Shooting Star/Shu-tP # Shopping # Shouted Stars # Shoutër # Showdown # Showered # Showroom Dummy # Shut in your heart~一人じゃない,私がいる~ (shut in your heart~Hitori Janai, Watashi ga Iru~) # Shutdown # Shy Heart,Shy Word # Sick as a part♪ # Sick/yksb # Side story # Significance of existence # Silent Heaven # Silent sky # Silent Snow/Mijipin-P # Silent Truth # Silly Gallery # Sine invidia # Sing a song! # Sirius ～シリウス～ (Sirius ~Sirius~) # Sister/sister # SKY # Sky Fall Down # Sky Lover # Slaves Of Machines # Sleep on the Melonpan # Sleep Sheep Sheep Shit! # Sleeping in The Red # Sleeping star # Slow # Slowly sky # Slumber # Small melody # Smile Flower ～スマイルフラワー～ (Smile Flower ~Smile Flower~) # Smile good bye # Smile of the world # Smiling in the rain # Snow Ash〜白の別れ〜 (Snow Ash ~Shiro no Wakare~) # Snow Color # Snow knows # Snow Marriage # SNOW PHANTOM # Snow Promenade # Snowdust memory # Snowflake/FunamushiP # Snowmotion # So Far So Good # So Labyrinthine # So much loving you★ # So-La # Sofa # Soldier # Solesta! # Solid heart # Solitary forest # Solosail # Somatic Delusion # Song for S # Song of Pixie # Sora # Sorrow # Soul Breeze # Soundless world # SOUNDS+ # SoundScaper # Souvenir # Space tour # Sparkling Beats # SPARKS # SPARK！ # Specification # Spider Loves Chrysalis # SPIKE # Spinoff # Spiral # Spirit # SPLASH!!! # Split of love # Spring # Spring Life # Stainless moon # Star Maker # Star Shining Love # STARDUST/MIJIPIN-P # StargazeR # Starise # STARLIGHT # Starlite★Lydian # Starry Dream # Starry night # Start of Rainbow ～first step～ # STAR☆ # State # STATIC # Statice # Stay or Leave # Stay with me/shu-tP # Stay/Paipan-P # Stayin' alive # Step and Go! # Step on # Step on the comet # Sternenhimmels # Stick with You # STIGMΛ # Still I'm Happy # Stoic Party # Stomatitis # STOMP THE ENEMY # Story ends # STORY TELLER # Story/19's Sound Factory # Strawberry Tart # StuPid People # Subspecies # Suffocation # Sugar Candy # Sugary # Sugilite # Suicide game # Summer Bright # Summer Squall!! # Sunday # Sunflower # SUPER MEDICINE # Super sonic Child # SUPER YELLOW # SUPER☆VACATION # Supported by 始発列車 (supported by Shihatsu Ressha) # Survivorship # SWALLOWTAIL ON THE SPIDER'z NET # Sweet Shackles # Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug # Sweet vengeance # SweetKiss♡BitterKiss # Switch # SYMPHONIC DIVE -DIVA edit- # Symphonic Dreamer # Symphony # Synapse # Synapse doll # Synthesized Feelings # Synthetic Girl # TABOO # Tachycardia # Take Me!! # Take off! # Take this all away # Take.0 # Tales of cartoon # Talk to oneself # Tears In Blue # Tears of the Thaw # Tears Rain # Tears River # Tears/keeno # Teddy's Tips! # Tel tel # Telebreathing # Tell me your truth # Tenacity # Tender Moon # Tender Wind # Tetra★Aster # That's The Way # The 6th year # The Atonement Я # The Brave Girl # The Deathcounter # The Dubstep Soldiers at the Front # THE DYING MESSAGE # The Embedded Blue # The end of begin all # The fall # The Gambler # The Happy Ending # THE INVISIBLE FACT # The Land of Dreams # The Looking Glass # The LOVE of The Dead # The Low # The meaning of exist # The NIGHTMARE THEATER # The other side of the smile # The Promised Land # The Real Intention # The Servant Of The Moon # The Shooting Star in the World Without a Sky # The Show # The Sky of Happiness # The thought to tell # The Thousand Cross # The trill trim with a true tale # The Universe # The word no one will hear # THE WORLD END DAYBREAK # TheBlue # Theory # Think Hope # Think the Future # This Heart # This love will not be successful # This was never my world # Thousand Regrets # Thunder Girl # TIELLI # Tig-hug # Time # Time bell # Time of thaw # TIN-GE # Tiny tiny # Tiro ideale!! # To Be With You... # To irritation # Together, Make The Magic! # TOKYO HEAVEN # TokyoMidnightCatThiefGarden # Too late... # Too young to beer. # Town # Townworks # Toys # Tractrix # Transient dream # Transient star # Trap # TRAP? # Trauma # Tri-trigger # Tricker Treater # Tricky Tricky Halloween # TRI△NGLE LO▽E # True Education ～真の教育～ (True Education ~Shin no Kyouiku~) # True end # Truth # Try Again # TSUBASA New Days # TSUNDELADY # Tweet # Tweet-A-Holic # Twilight Scape # Twilight Star # Twinkle Days # Twinkle Snow # Two-of-us # Type14 # U-suzumi # UltraHardAttacks of OddMusiK # Umbrella/YuniP # Un # Uncontrolled # UNDER CONSTRUCTION # Under the Blue # Undo # UNIFY # UNIVERSE # UnLimited # Unused impulse # Utopia/Udecover-P # Vagueness # Vain # Vampire Kiss # Vanish Into Thin Air # Vanished the life -not re:born # Vanity # Various feelings # Veilside # Velonica # Venessia-透明の袋小路- (Venessia-Toumei no Fukurokouji-) # Verano # Vermilion Moon # VERSUS # Vertical Arrow # Vestige # Vida # Violent Healing # Violet Silhouette # Violet Violet # Virgin butterfly # Vision # VOCALAWSON desu. # Vocandroid # VOiCE # Voice/19's Sound Factory # Voice/gogotea # Voice/Okame-P # Voiceless # VOICES # Voyakiloid # Waiting for you # Walk # Walk This Way! # Walking my way # Wander Girl # Want To Say # Want you,天誅！ (Want you, Tenchuu!) # WASSHOI～俺達の考える最強の祭ソング～ (WASSHOI ~Oretachi no Kangaeru Saikyou no Matsuri Song~) # WATASHI FUCK THE WORLD # Watcher # Wave, Wave, Wave # Wavelength # WaW # WAY # We are friends,aren't We? # We are Pirates # We gotta run # Wet bluemoon # Where Is My Voice # Whereabouts of curry # White Chocolate # White Light # White Moment # WHITE NAZENIE # White Raven # Who are you? # Will be so happy! # Winter gift # WINTER SONG # Wish # WISH/shu-t # Wisteria # WITHOUT END # Wktk☆Dance '08 # Wolf’s solitude # Wonder Night # Wonderful Days # Wonderful world # Wondering # World on Color # Worldend sunset pavilion # X'mas Riot!! # Xenosphere # XIII # Xxx # Yakusoku # Yellow Star Beats # Yes!!ロリータ Go!!タッチ (Yes!! Lolita Go!! Tachi) # You Are Mine # You are my Everything! # Youngster # Your Beat # Your Velocity # YOUTHFUL DAYS' GRAFFITI # Youthful Finder # Z/PressureRain # Zero Distance # ZIGG-ZAGG # Zo-RAP! # ZUNDA # Zung! Zung! # ±/AHS # ±/AVTechNO # Émotion de la peine # Α # ЯΛΝ！ # ―終― (―Shuu―) # ―転― (―Ten―) # …忘れそう (... Wasuresou) # ℃C # √AICARIOUS # ∞ INFINITIA # ∞/CosMo # ┌（┌＾o＾）┐ﾎﾓｫ･･･ (┌（┌＾o＾）┐Homoo...) # ○月×日、天空より (○-gatsu ×-nichi, Tenkuu Yori) # ○＋● # ★HOPSTEPA★ # ☆マジカル☆ (☆Magical☆) # 「Judgment」 # 「no title」 # 「S」 # 「W」二重人格クロスオーバー ("W" Nijuujinkaku Crossover) # 「ありがと。」 (「Arigato。」) # 「やきとりはちゅね」の店内ソング ("Yakitori Hachune" no Tennai Song) # 「触れたい」と言って (Furetai to Itte) # 『I for you』 # 『TEARS』 # 『傘』 ("Kasa") # 『紅桜』少女幻奏 ("Benizakura" Shoujo Gensou) # 【I】 # ああああああああああああ (Aaaaaaaaaaaa) # あいうぉんちゅー (I Want You) # あいからかいあ (Aikarakaia) # あいするきみを (Aisuru Kimi o) # あいなき (Ai Naki) # あいなし (Ai Nashi) # あいの茶番劇場 (Ai no Chaban Gekijou) # あいむSo Happy!! (I'm So Happy!!) # あいらぶにっぽん (I Love Nippon) # あおかがきゃんぱす (Aogaki Campus) # あかつき (Akatsuki) # あかつきや春巻丼 (Akatsuki ya Harumaki Don) # あかね色ポートレート (Akane iro Portrait) # あたたかな日々はゆりかごの中で (Atataka na Hibi wa Yurikagi no Naka de) # あたりまえに言えたこと (Atarimae ni Ieta Koto) # あだると・ぱっち (Adult Patch) # あて無き旅路 (Ate Naki Tabiji) # あなたがいたなら (Anata ga Ita kara) # あなたが大好き (Anata ga Daisuki) # あなただけのミクでいたいから‥ (Anata Dake no Miku de Itai Kara..) # あなたとふたり (Anata to Futari) # あなたに巡り会えたキセキ (Anata ni Meguri Aeta Kiseki) # あなたのことが好きなだけ (Anata no Koto ga Suki na Dake) # あなたの桜が咲く頃に (Anata no Sakura ga Saku Koro ni) # あなたの歌姫 (Anata no Utahime) # あなたを愛してる (Anata o Aishiteru) # あのこどこのこ (Ano Ko Doko no Ko) # あのとき僕らは (Ano Toki Bokura wa) # あの人を想って… (Ano Hito o Omotte…) # あの子たちのいない空 (Ano Ko-tachi no Inai Sora) # あの子な幸せが (Ano Ko na Shiawase ga) # あの子の形見の音飛びCD (Ano Ko no Katami no Ototobi CD) # あの子は竜に逢う (Ano Ko wa Ryuu ni Au) # あの日、描いたDIARY (Ano Hi, Egaita DIARY) # あの日はもう帰らない (Ano Hi wa Mou Kaeranai) # あの空にいる (Ano Sora ni Iru) # あばずれにブルースを (Abazure ni Blues o) # あべこべ みゅーじっく (Abekobe Music) # あまた模様 (Amata Moyou) # あめがあがるまで (Ame ga Agaru Made) # あめふるはこにわ (Ame Furu wa Koniwa) # あらしのまんなか (Arashi no Mannaka) # あらたなつづき (Arata na Tsuzuki) # ありがとう (Arigatou)/Hanapo # ありがとう (Arigatou)/MCI Error # ありがとうを伝えたい (Arigatou o Tsutaetai) # ありのままで (Ari no Mama de) # あるお節介な言葉 (Aru Osekkai na Kotoba) # あんず (Anzu) # あー (Aa) # あーあ (Aaa) # あーりーあーとむ！ (Aariiaatomu!) # いいわけLove Song (Iiwake Love Song) # いざ！レンアイジョウジュ！ (Iza! Ren'aijouju!) # いちばんぼし (Ichiban Boshi) # いつか (Itsuka)/Karasuyasabou # いつか (Itsuka)/Wonder-K # いつかの約束 (Itsuka no Yakusoku) # いつか出会う君へ (Itsuka Deau Kimi e) # いつか必ず (Itsuka Kanarazu) # いつしか、必ず。 (Itsushika, Kanarazu.) # いつも (Itsumo) # いつもの朝 (Itsumo no Asa) # いろはっぴーばーすでー (IroHappy Birthday) # いろはに人生帳 (Iroha-ni-jinseicho) # いろは唄【男性目線ver.】 (Iroha Uta 【Dansei Mesen ver.】) # うぃんたー☆うぃんたー (Winter ☆ Winter) # うぇんずでー・ぶるー (Wednesday Blue) # うこん (Ukon) # うさぎのメアリー (Usagi no Mary) # うさぎホームシック (Usagi Homesick) # うしろまえワルツ (Ushiromae Waltz) # うそだよね (Uso da yo ne) # うそつきでもすき (Usotsuki demo Suki) # うたいます。 (Utaimasu.) # うたたね (Utata ne) # うちゅーの☆ふぁんたじー (Uchuu no ☆ Fantasy) # うらら (Urara) # うららうららか (Urara Urara ka) # うわっ･･･私の年収、低すぎ･･･？ (Uwa... Watashi no Nenshuu, Hiku sugi...?) # うんｋ (Unko) # え (E) # ええじゃないか (Ee Janai Ka) # えでぃっともーどのうた (Edit Mode no Uta) # えもラブ (Emo Love) # えんばん (Enban) # おいしいプレゼント (Oishii Present) # おい！これアウトか！？ (Oi! Kore Out ka!?) # おかあさん (Okaasan)/Machigerita-P # おこと教室 (Okoto Kyoushitsu) # おこめ券 (Okome Ken) # おさとうのうた (Osatou no Uta) # おしえて (Oshiete) # おしえて！だぁりん (Oshiete! Darling) # おちんちんランド国歌 (Ochinchin Land Kokka) # おてんば姫の歌♪ (Otenba Hime no Uta ♪) # おとぎまち (Otogi Machi) # おなかすいたうた (Onaka Suita Uta) # おなごとは恐ろしき生き物なり (Onagoto Wa Osorishiki Ikimono Nari) # おにごと (Onigoto) # おはよう。 (Ohayou.) # おまいのハートを舗装してあげるッ！ (Omai Heart wo Housou Shite Ageruu!) # おまじない胸算用 (Omajinai Munazan'you) # おやすみのうた (Oyasumi no Uta) # おやすみの中おやすみ (Oyasumi no Naka Oyasumi) # おやすみの唄 (Oyasumi no Uta) # おやすみマリー (Oyasumi Mary) # おるすばんけんま！ (Orusuban Kenma!) # おニューのかさぶた、ペットに食われろ (O-nyuu no Kasabuta, Pet ni Kurawarero) # おーばーどーず (Overdose) # お仕事！GO！GO！ (Oshigoto! GO! GO!) # お別れ囃子 (Owakare Bayashi) # お前という名の物語は泪で汚れちまってる (Omae to Iu Na no Monogatari wa Namida de Yogore Chimatteru) # お前の父ちゃんボカロP (Omae no Touchan Bokaro P) # お前らポストロッカー (Omaera Post Rocker) # お掃除してあげる♪ (Osouji Shite Ageru ♪) # お星さま列車 (Ohoshisama Ressha) # お注射のお時間です (Ochuusha no Ojikan desu) # お茶ガール (Ocha Girl) # お豆腐M (Otoufu M) # かえりみち (Kaerimichi) # かき氷はまだですか？ (Kakigoori wa Mada desu ka?) # かくさしゃかい (Kakusa Shakai) # かくれんぼ (Kakurenbo)/Hidarigawa Slash # かけろたてようけろせめよ (Kakero Tate yo Ukero Seme yo) # かげろう (Kagerou) # かごまないで (Kagomanaide) # かごめかごめ (Kagome Kagome) # からくり時計と恋の話 (Karakuri no Tokei to Koi no Hanashi) # から狂り (Karakuri) # かるぴー！ (Karupii!) # がくがくにしてくれる♪ (Gaku Gaku ni Shite Kureru♪) # がらくたのマーチ (Garakuta no March) # がらんどう (Garandou) # きかせたいのは (Kikasetai no wa) # きみがすき (Kimi ga Suki)/yukkedoluce # きみに、わたしに。(Kimi ni, Watashi ni.) # きみのせいだよ。 (Kimi no Sei dayo.) # きみの声がきこえるよ (Kimi no koe ga Kikoeru yo) # きらきらひかる (Kirakira Hikaru) # き・り・ん (Ki・ri・n) # ぎずも (Gizumo) # くじらの街 (Kujira no Machi) # くちづけ (Kuchizuke) # くるくるまーくのすごいやつ (Kuru kuru Mark no Sugoi Yatsu) # ぐーぐー (Guu Guu) # けんぜんなてとりすのおうた (Kenzen na Tetris no o Uta) # げんじつせかいつかみ (Genjitsu Sekai Tsukami) # こあ (Core) # こくはく (Kokuhaku) # こぐま座一番星 (Kogumaza Ichibanboshi) # ここにあること (Koko ni Aru Koto) # ここにいてよ・・・(Koko ni iteyo・・・) # ここに在る唄 (Koko ni Aru Uta) # こちらボカロP免許管理センターです (Kochira VOCALOIDP Menkyokanri Center desu) # こちら大和、明日に告ぐ (Kochira Yamato, Anata ni Tsugu) # こっかこっかこっか (Kokkakokkakokka) # こっちむいて (Kocchi muite) # こっちむいてほい (Kocchi Muite Hoi) # このしあわせを (Kono Shiawase o) # この想い伝えたくて～ココロノ花ビラ～ (Kono Omoi Tsutaetakute ~Kokoro no Hanabira~) # この歌が終わっても (Kono Uta ga Owatte mo) # この空の彼方 (Kono Sora no Kanata) # こんなアタシDOでShow!? (Konna Atashi DO de Show!?) # こんな夢を見た。 (Konna Yume o Mita.) # ご本人が嫌がってるのに申し訳ありません (Gohon'nin ga Iyagatteru no ni Moushi Wake Arimasen) # さくせす☆ラブ☆みっしょん (Success☆Love☆Mission) # ささやかないのち (Sasayaka na Inochi) # さざめき風樹の唄 (Sasameki Fuuju no Uta) # さすらう旅人たち (Sasurau Tabibitotachi) # さようならの約束 (Sayounara no Yakusoku) # さようならアナロ熊 (Sayounara Analoguma) # さよならtraveler (Sayonara traveler) # さよなら、たましいさん (Sayonara, Tamashii-san) # さよならです (Sayonara Desu) # さよならぼくたちのせんぼんざくら (Sayonara Bokutachi no Senbon Zakura) # さよならぼくたちのてれびきょく (Sayonara Bokutachi no Terebi Kyoku) # さよならアストロノーツ (Sayonara Astronauts) # さよならシューゲイザー (Sayonara Shoegazer) # さよならモノトーン (Sayonara Monotone) # さよならレトロニューワールド (Sayonara Retro New World) # さよならワンウェイハート (Sayonara One Way Heart) # さよなら両片想 (Sayonara Ryou Kataomoi) # さよなら常識空間 (Sayonara joushiki kuukan) # さよなら色の向こう側 (Sayonara Iro no Mukougawa) # さんきゅっ！ (Thank You!) # さんきゅ！ (Thank You!) # しあわせの秘密 (Shiawase no Himitsu) # したいよ (Shitai yo) # しましまメロディ (Shimashima Melody) # しゃばでぃーば (Shabadeeba) # しゃぼんのサラマンドラ (Shabon no Salamandre) # しゃぼん玉 (Shabon Dama) # しゅが✖しゅがるーん♪ (Shiga✖Shugaruun♪) # しらたま☆メリーゴーラウンド (Shiratama ☆ Merry-Go-Round) # しろいそら (Shiroi Sora) # しんセカイ (Shinsekai) # すいーとあん のうた (Sweet Ann no Uta) # すきすきだぁりん (Suki Suki Darling) # すきときす (Suki to Kiss) # すくーる・うぉーたー・こすちゅーむ (School Water Costume) # すっと見ているよ (Zutto Mite Iru yo) # すてねこっと (Sute Neko tto) # すみれ色 (Sumireiro) # ずっと、ずっと… (Zutto, Zutto…) # ずっとこのまま (Zutto Kono Mama) # ずっとまってるね (Zutto Matteru ne) # ずれていく (Zureteiku) # ずん子の子守唄 (Zunko no Komoriuta) # せいれーん (Siren) # せおちゃんおにぎり買ってこい！ (Seo-chan Onigiri Katte koi!) # せおちゃん壊れたメガネは誰のもの？ (Seo-chan Kowareta Megane wa Dare no Mono?) # せおちゃん！名前大杉エクストリーム (Seo-chan! Namae Oosugi Extreme) # せおちゃん！砂丘の中心でタクシーをよぶ (Seo-chan! Sakyuu no Chuushin de Takushii o Yobu) # ぜんまい (Zenmai) # そこにあるもの～MIND-SET～ (Soko ni Aru Mono ~MIND SET~) # そのラジオから (Sono Radio Kara) # その向こうへ (Sono Mukou e) # その唇は上等なり (Sono Kuchibiru wa Joutou Nari) # その唇は傲慢なり (Sono Kuchibiru wa Gouman Nari) # その唇は媚薬なり (Sono Kuchibiru wa Biyaku Nari) # その唇は性悪なり (Sono Kuchibiru wa Shouwaru Nari) # その唇は純潔なり (Sono Kuchibiru wa Junketsu Nari) # その唇は軽薄なり (Sono Kuchibiru wa Keihaku Nari) # その攻勢の顛末 (Sono Kousei no Tenmatsu) # その症状、もはや病気。 (Sono Shoujou, Mohaya Byouki.) # その道を進め (Sono Michi o Susume) # そよかぜの園 (Soyokaze no Sono) # そよかぜグラフィティ (Soyokaze Graffiti) # そらのサカナ (Sora no Sakana) # そらもよう (Soramoyou) # それぞれの道 (Sorezore no Michi) # それでも、恋 (Soredemo, Koi) # それは、真昼の彗星 (Sore wa, Mahiru no Suisei) # それはまるで黄昏のようでした (Sore wa Marude Tasogare no You Deshita) # それは青春の日々 (Sore wa Seishun no Hibi) # そんなのダメダメっ☆ (Sonna no Dame Dame☆) # そんな季節が (Sonna Kisetsu ga) # そんな歌を聴きたいわ (Sonna Uta o Kikitai wa) # たいせつなじかん (Taisetsu na Jikan) # たこルカ★マグロフィーバー (Tako Luka★Maguro Fever) # たこルカポルカ (Tako Luka Polka) # たしかなこと (Tashika na Koto) # たそがれ色の記憶 (Tasogare Iro no Kioku) # ため息とポップコーン (Tameiki to Popcorn) # だいじなともだち (Daiji na Tomodachi) # だってボクはAI (Datte Boku wa AI) # だめだ！この曲は！ (Dame da! Kono Kyoku wa!) # だれもしらない (Daremo Shiranai) # だんだんぜんぜん (Dan Dan Zen Zen) # だんだん早くなる with 伊藤園 (Dandan Hayaku Naru with Itoen) # ちゃうちゃう♪～会社が来いよ！～ (Chauchau♪ ~Kaisha ga Koi yo!~) # ちょこまじ☆ろんぐ (Choco Magi☆Long) # ちょこれーと☆ぱにっく！ (Chocolate☆Panic!) # ちょっと (Chotto) # ちらかったへや (Chirakatta Heya) # ちんげ in the まんげ (Chinge in the Mange) # つかまえて☆My Darlin' (Tsukamaete ☆ My Darlin') # つきをみた (Tsuki o Mita) # つながる唄 (Tsunagaru Uta) # つよがり (Tsuyogari) # つるん☆ぺたん (Tsurun☆Petan) # てのひらセカンドワールド (Tenohira Second World) # てるてるぼうず (Teruteru Bouzu) # てるてる坊主っ！！ (Teruteru Bouzu!!) # てれびぞんび (TV Zombie) # てをつないだらさようなら (Te o Tsunaidara Sayounara) # でっかい街、ちっさい僕 (Dekkai Machi, Chissai Boku) # でも会えなくて… (Demo Aenakute…) # とある一家の御茶会議 (To Aru Ikka no Ocha Kaigi) # とうめい (Toumei) # とおりゃんせ (Tooryanse) # とっぴんぐフルーツ♪ (Topping Fruits♪) # とてたてとてた！ (Totetatetoteta!) # とても素敵な六月でした (Totemo Sutekina Rokugatsu Deshita) # とべないことり (Tobenai Kotori) # とらでぃしょなる☆じゃぱん (Traditional ☆ Japan) # とりっくおあとりーと (Trick or Treat) # とんでけハードディスク (Tondeke Hard Disk) # とんとんまーえ！ (Ton Ton Mae!) # どうあがいても絶望 (Dou Agaite mo Zetsubou) # どうしたって叶わない恋の唄を私に｡激情編 (Doushitatte Kanawanai Koi no Uta o Watashi ni. Gekijouhen) # どうしてこうなった (Doushite Kou Natta) # どうして欲しいの？ (Doushite Hoshii no?) # どうでもいいや (Dou Demo Iiya) # どんな未来が (Donna Mirai ga) # どんぶらこ ～桃太郎のまち岡山のうた～ (Donburako ~Momotarou no Machi Okayama no Uta~) # ない (Nai) # なぜか変換できない (Nazeka Henkandekinai) # なっとく森の歌 (Nattoku Mori no Uta) # なないろの朝 (Nanairo no Asa) # なにものにも (Nani mono ni mo) # なりゆき (Nariyuki) # なんだかいいかんじ (Nandaka Ii Kanji) # なんだ桜もう散りやがるか (Nanda Sakura Mou Chiriyagaru ka) # なんでしょ？(Nandesho?) # にじいろモンスター (Nijiiro Monster) # にゃんタイムきゅんデレラヴァー (Nyan Time Kyun Dere Lover) # ぬかしおる (Nukashi Oru) # ねぇ聞いてよレモネード (Nee Kiite yo Lemonade) # ねこ時間 (Neko Jikan) # ねじれたこうてい○ (Nejireta Koutei○) # ねむけ (Nemuke) # ねむり (Nemuri) # のうぜんかずらの咲く頃に (Nouzen Kazura no Saku Koro ni) # のどかな窮日 (Nodokana Kyuujitsu) # のぼれ！すすめ！高い塔 (Nobore! Susume! Takai Tou) # はかないあらし (Hakanai Arashi) # はしゃいでもいいじゃない (Hashaide mo Ii Janai) # はじまり (Hajimari) # はじまりとおわりのうた (Hajimari to Owari no Uta) # はじめてのドレミ (Hajimete no Do Re Mi) # はっぴーべりーはっぴー (Happy Berry Happy) # はないちもんめ (Hana Ichi Monme) # はなむけ (Hanamuke) # はなゆりかご (Hana Yurikago) # はぴ☆ばれ (Hapi☆Bare) # はめつのねがい (Hametsu no Negai) # はやりことば (Hayari Kotoba) # はらり (Harari) # はるあめ (Haru Ame) # はるのはるか (Haru no Haruka) # ばいばい、ノスタルジーカ (Bye Bye, Nostalgica) # ばいばいカミサマ！ (Bye-bye Kamisama!) # ばいばいスーパースター (Bye Bye Superstar) # ばかもの (Bakamono) # ばけらぶっ (Bake Love) # ばれんたいん大作戦 (Valentine Daisakusen) # ぱんつのうた (Pantsu no Uta) # ひかりへと (Hikari e to) # ひきこもりのふり (Hikikomori no Furi) # ひきこもり少女 (Hikikomori Shoujo) # ひとこと (Hitokoto) # ひとしずく (Hitoshizuku) # ひとつうえのおとこ (Hitotsu Ue no Otoko) # ひとつの国のリラ (Hitotsu no Kuni no Rira) # ひとひらの (Hitohira no) # ひとり (Hitori)/Kuwagata-P # ひとりかくれんぼ (Hitori Kakurenbo) # ひとりきりのメリーデイ (Hitorikiri no Merry Day) # ひとりひとりじめ (Hitori Hitorijime) # ひとりぼっちとココロの本と (Hitoribocchi to Kokoro no Hon to) # ひとりぼっちのダンシング (Hitoribocchi no Dancing) # ひねくれ者 (Hinekuremono) # ひまわり (Himawari)/BRBRP # ひまわりと歌の花束 (Himawari to Uta no Hanataba) # ひみつのコトバ (Himitsu no Kotoba) # ひよこと天秤 (Hiyoko to Tenbin) # ひらいたてがみに (Hiraita Tegami ni) # ひらり、ひらり (Hirari, Hirari) # ぴんぽんだっしゅ！ (Ping Pong Dash!) # ふぉーるーぷっ！ (For Loop!) # ふりだしの森 (Furidashi no Mori) # ふわふわ (Fuwafuwa) # ぶちぬけ！2008！ (Buchi Nuke! 2008!) # ぶっさｗコミュ抜けるわｗ (Bussa w Community Nukeru wa w) # ぷらす (Plus) # ぷれい うぃず みぃ (Play with me) # ぺろぺろ (Peropero) # ほぼ日Pが大好き (Hobonichi-P ga Daisuki) # ほぼ日Pが大嫌い (Hobonichi-P ga Daikirai) # ほろびのうた (Horobi no Uta) # ほんとは分かってる (Honto wa Wakatteru) # ぼくの なかの あな (Boku no Naka no Ana) # ぼくの、そしてキミの。 (Boku no, Soshite Kimi no.) # ぼくらのアステリズム (Bokura no Asterism) # ぼくらの歌 (Bokura no Uta) # ぼっち行進曲 (Bocchi Koushinkyoku) # ぽいずん☆あっぷる (Poison ☆ Apple) # ぽんぽん花火 (Ponpon Hanabi) # またあえるよ (Mata Aeru Yo) # またお前か (Mata Omaeka) # またね、じゃあね (Mata ne, Jaa ne) # またね、ため息。 (Mata ne, Tameiki.) # また逢う日まで (Mata Au Hi Made) # まだらの透明人間 (Madara no Toumei Ningen) # まちあわせ (Machiawase) # まっしろクリスマス (Masshiro Christmas) # まとい (Matoi) # まどい (Madoi) # まばたき (Mabataki) # まほうのトビラ (Mahou no Tobira) # まぼろしレイン (Maboroshi Rain) # みきとP (MikitoP) # みくみくちぇっく♪ (Miku Miku Check♪) # みずいろギターロケット (Mizuiro Guitar Rocket) # みそしるパラダイス (Misoshiru Paradise) # みちかぜ空歌 (Michikaze Sora Uta) # みやまいり (Miyamairi) # みゅぅみゅぅみゅう！ (Miyumiyumiyu!) # みらいへと (Mirai eto) # みんなとわらった (Minna to Waratta) # むねやけばーすでー (Muneyake Birthday) # めいめろ (Meimero) # めりー☆せっくすます (Merry☆Sexmas) # もういいかい (Mou Ii Kai)/Tategoto♪ # もう嫌だ！ (Mou Iya da!) # もしもキヨテル先生が元No.1ホストだったら (Moshimo Kiyoteru Sensei ga Moto No.1 Host Dattara) # もしも世界が壊れてしまった場合 (Moshimo Sekai ga Kowarete Shimatta Baai) # もしも桃が流れてくる川が激流だったら (Moshimo Momo ga Nagaretekuru Kawa ga Gekiryuu Dattara) # もずもずもずもずもずもずくん (Mozumozumozumozumozumozukun) # もっと 伸びろ ぼくの 動画 (Motto Nobiro Boku no Douga) # もっと歌っていたいから (Motto Utatte Itai Kara) # もっと歌わせて2107 (Motto Utawasete 2107) # もんどうむようっ！ (Mondou Muyou!) # やさぐれ歌姫さんが何か模索しているようです (Yasagure Utahimesan ga Nanika Mosaku Shite Iru You Desu) # やさしいおばけ話 (Yasashii Obakebanashi) # やさしいこえとつきのいろ (Yasashii Koe to Tsuki no Iro) # やったね！ユキちゃん (Yatta ne! Yuki-chan) # やめてよして入らないで (Yamete Yoshite Hairanaide) # やめろ (Yamero) # やめろ！聴くな！ (Yamero! Kikuna!) # やる気への木さんの唄 (Yaru ki e no Ki-san no Uta) # ゆかいあ☆海賊団！ (Yukaia☆Kaizoku Dan!) # ゆびきり (Yubikiri) # ゆめにっき の ため の ワルツ (Yume Nikki no Tame no Waltz) # ゆめものがたり (Yume Monogatari) # ゆらめきドライフラワー (Yurameki Dry Flower) # ゆらゆら (Yurayura) # ゆりかご (Yurikago) # ゆるゆらり。 (Yuru Yurari.) # ゆる行きAQUARIUM (Yuru Iki AQUARIUM) # よあけのうぶごえ (Yoake no Ubugoe) # ようこそ恋愛病院へ (Youkoso Ren'ai Byouin e) # ようこそ星のお宿 (Youkoso Hoshi no Oyado) # よくある日本のものがたり (Yoku Aru Nihon no Monogatari) # よだかの星 (Yodaka no Hoshi) # よふかし、片思い (Yofukashi, Kataomoi) # よるのゆめ (Yoru no Yume) # らなくちゃ (Ranakucha) # らぶ・いぐにっしょん (Love Ignition) # らぷれいん～濡れネズミのモノローグ～ (Rapurein ~Nure Nezumi no Monologue~) # りとるりとる★でびるがーる (Little Little ★ Devil Girl) # れんだん。 (Rendan.) # わがまま (Wagamama) # わがままプラネット侵略計画 (Wagamama Planet Shinryaku Keikaku) # わたしが杏音でわたしが鳥音で (Watashi ga Anon de Watashi ga Kanon de) # わたしの手にしあわせを (Watashi no Te ni Shiawase o) # わたしはかわいいおんなのこ (Watashi wa Kawaii Onna no Ko) # わたしはみく きみもみく (Watashi wa Miku Kimi mo Miku) # わたしまだ大好きよ！ (Watashi mada Daisuki yo!) # わりばしおんな。 (Waribashi On'na.) # わるつ (Waltz) # わんわ・んわん (Wanwa Nwan) # アイ (Ai) # アイのススメ (Ai no Susume) # アイアムソフィ (I Am Sophie) # アイサイ (Aisai) # アイシンクアンシン (Aishin Kuanshin) # アイスコーヒー埋める蜜滅 (Iced Coffee Umeru Mitsu Metsu) # アイトールと厭世家 (Aitor to Enseika) # アイビー (Ivy) # アイマイナ (Aimai na) # アイルの偶発的事情 (Ire no Guuhatsuteki Jijou) # アイレン (Airén) # アイロニックメタファー (Ironic Metaphor) # アオハススメ (Ao wa Susume) # アオハライド (Ao Ha Ride) # アカイロの月 (Akairo no Tsuki) # アカシックレコード (Akashic Record) # アカシック・レコード (Akashic Record) # アカツキノハナ (Akatsuki no Hana) # アキアカネ (Akiakane) # アキバディスコ (Akiba Disco) # アキボシ (Akiboshi) # アクアリウム (Aquarium) # アクアリウム・スカイ (Aquarium Sky) # アクアリウム・ソノリティ (Aquarium Sonority) # アクセリード (Access Lead) # アコガレヒロイン (Akogare Heroine) # アサガオの散る頃に (Asagao no Chiru Koro ni) # アシンメトリー (Asymmetry) # アステリズム (Asterism)/BIRD(s) # アステリズム (Asterism)/MiuMiu # アステリズム (Asterism)/Yukitsuki # アストロナイメア (Astro Nightmare) # アスノヒカリ (Asu no Hikari) # アスミライ (Asu Mirai) # アセロラ (Acerola) # アダム (Adam) # アダルトサイトが閉じられない (Adult Site ga Tojirarenai) # アップステアズ (Upstairs) # アトランティスのフタリ (Atlantis no Futari) # アドレッセンチメートル (Adolesentimental) # アナザー・ディアレスト (Another Dearest) # アナタノヌクモリ (Anata no Nukumori) # アナロ熊のうた (Analoguma no Uta) # アネモネ (Anemone) # アパシーガール (Apathy Girl) # アフターワールド (After World) # アプシスの果て (Apsis no Hate) # アマノジャク・コンサーティーナ (Amanojaku Concertina) # アヤマラナイデ (Ayamaranai de) # アリス (Alice)/Amon # アリスは滑稽に嗤う (Alice wa Kokkei ni Warau) # アリスヘッドドレス (Alice Headdress) # アリセにかけたい (Arise ni Kaketai) # アルコーブ (Alcove) # アルビノ (Albino)/buzzG # アルビノ (Albino)/Yuki # アヲゾラサマ (Aozorasama) # アンカー (Anchor) # アンダワ (Under World) # アンダーシー・ザ・サン (Undersea The Sun) # アンダーダーク (Under Dark) # アンチェインド・メモリー (Unchained Memory) # アンチグラビティーズ (Anti Gravities) # アンチボーカロイド (Anti-VOCALOID) # アンチラスト (Anti Last) # アンチ・デジタリズム (Anti-Digitalism) # アント (Ant) # アンドロ (Andro) # アンバランスクリスタル (Unbalance Crystal) # アンファンテリブル・イン・ハロウィン (Enfant Terrible in Halloween) # アンラッキー末期ー@スクールトリップ (Unlucky Makii@School Trip) # アヴェク・トワ (Avec Toi) # イアイア☆イヤークラッシャー (IA IA☆Year Crusher) # イエスマン (Yes-Man) # イエローカード (Yellow Card) # イエローベイビー (Yellow Baby) # イカサマダイス (Ikasama Dice) # イストワール (Histoire) # イタイヨ… (Itai yo...) # イダルゴ (Hidalgo) # イニシアチブ (Inishi Archive) # イノベーション (Innovation) # イミテイション・リベレイション (Imitation Liberation) # イヤイヤイヤ (Iya Iya Iya) # イヤイヤ星人 (Iya Iya Seijin) # イリヤイリヤ (Iriya Iriya) # イルミネーションが嫌いだった (Illumination ga Kirai Datta) # イレギュラーよりの使者 (Irregular Yori no Shisha) # イレヴンレイヴガール (Eleven Rave Girl) # イロハモミジ (Iroha Momiji) # インカーネイション (Incarnation) # インスタント・ヒーローズ (Instant Heroes) # インスタント絶望。 (Instant Zetsubou.) # インストール (Install) # インセンシブルセンシティブ (Insensitive Sensitive) # インソムニア (Insomnia) # インターネットカラオケマン (Internet Karaoke Man) # インターフェイス (Interface) # インパーフェクトアニマルズ (Imperfect Animals) # インフィニティ・ダンステップ (Infinity Dance Step) # インヴィジヴルコクピット (Invisible Cockpit) # イーガー♥ビリーバー (Eager♥Believer) # ウィリウィリ (Wiri Wiri) # ウィンターライト (Winter Light) # ウィンターレイン (Winter Rain) # ウインター・リバース (Winter Reverse) # ウェイリング・ベイビーズ (Wailing Babies) # ウェディング×エンディング (Wedding×Ending) # ウグイス売女 (Uguisu Baita) # ウサギ惑星とウサミミ少年 (Usagi Wakusei to Usamimi Shounen) # ウタウタイ (Uta Utai) # ウタカタストロフィ (Uta Catastrophe) # ウタカタノウタ (Utakata no Uta) # ウタハコ:／／H (Utahako:／／H) # ウタハコ:／／K (Utahako:／／K) # ウタヲキカセテ (Uta o Kikasete) # ウチのリュウトはめんどくさい。 (Uchi no Ryuuto wa Mendokusai.) # ウッドペッカーは夜泣く (Woodpecker wa Yoru Naku) # ウヌボレ仮面 (Unubore Kamen) # ウヒヒ！脱穀しそこねた！ (Uhihi! Dakkoku Shisokoneta!) # ウラガエシハート (Uragaeshi Heart) # ウルサイマン (Urusai Man) # ウルトラプラネット (Ultra Planet) # ウルトラ満天下 (Ultra Mantenka) # エ//クス (E//X) # エイプリルレイン (April Rain) # エイル (Eir) # エウロパの苦悩 (Europa no Kunou) # エキセントリックw (Eccentric w) # エゴイスティック (Egoistic) # エゴロジスト (Egologist) # エス (Esu) # エソラゴト (Esoragoto) # エデン (Eden) # エデンの欠片 (Eden no Kakera) # エト・セトラ (Et Cetera) # エランダール (L&R) # エルドラド (El Dorado) # エレクトry (Elect ry) # エレクトロニック・ジェノサイド (Electronic Genocide) # エロゲーみたいな恋がしたい！ (Erogame Mitaina Koi ga Shitai!) # エンカウンター (Encounter) # エンカンターダ (Enkantaada) # エンドレスサバイバー！ (Endless Surivor!) # エンドレス・サマー (Endless Summer) # エンパス144 (Empath 144) # エンプレス＝ディスコ (Empress=Disco) # エンライトメント (Enlightenment) # エーテルの見た夢 (Ether no Mita Yume) # オ☆ニーして何が悪いの！ (O☆niishite Nani Ga Warui No!) # オイシイキノコ (Oishii Kinoko) # オオエドランヴ (Ooedo Ranvu) # オカワリヲドーゾ (Okawari wo Doozo) # オセロ (Othello) # オトギは銀の国 (Otogi wa Gin no Kuni) # オトナシ (Oto Nashi) # オトナ・パーティ (Otona Party) # オニアイサン (Oniaisan) # オフィーリア (Ophelia) # オフトゥンフライングシステム (Often Flying System) # オフトォンコーティングシステム (Often Coating System) # オマツリアンドゥワールド (Omatsuri Undoworld) # オムライスが食べられない (Omuraisu ga Taberarenai) # オメガ (Omega) # オモチャ箱 (Omocha bako) # オリオンの夢 (Orion no Yume) # オリコン詐欺 (Oricon Sagi) # オリジナリティ (Originality) # オルゴール (Orgel) # オルタナスカ (Orutanasuka) # オレンジスター (Orange Star) # オワラナイユメ (Owaranai Yume) # オンガク (Ongaku) # オーガニック・ガール (Organic Girl) # オーバーライトセーブ (Overwrite Save) # オーマーエー (Oh My Way) # カゲフミ (Kage Fumi) # カセットテープ (Cassette Tape) # カタリテ (Katarite) # カッコ悪い僕の歌 (Kakko Warui Boku no Uta) # カッターナイフ (Cutter Knife) # カッティングガール (Cutting Girl) # カトレアの例え話 (Cattleya no Tatoebanashi) # カナリア (Canaria)/baker # カナリアマリア (Canaria Maria) # カビはえたうた (Kabi Haeta Uta) # カフェラッテ (Cafe Latte) # カマキリ (Kamakiri) # カミカクシ (Kamikakushi) # カミカゼバトル (Kamikaze Battle) # カラクリアゲハ (Karakuri Ageha) # カラクリノコイ (Karakuri no Koi) # カラクリ遺伝子脳 (Karakuri Idenshi Nou) # カラッポイド (Karappoid) # カラフル88 (Colorful 88) # カラフル×セクシィ (Colorful x Sexy) # カラフルな雨とモノクロの記憶 (Colorful na Ame to Monochrome no Kioku) # カラフルウォール ／ ボーイトゥガール (Colorful Wall / Boy to Girl) # カラフルポップビート (Colorful Pop Beat) # カラフル・パステル (Colorful Pastel) # カルカル★リメンバーミートゥナイト (CUL CUL ★ Remember Me Tonight) # カルミアの慟哭 (Kalmia no Doukoku) # カルー森遺跡 (Karuu Mori Iseki) # カレイドの魔術師 (Kaleido no Majutsushi) # カンバスホワイト ／ ガールトゥボーイ (Canvas White / Girl to Boy) # ガム (Gum) # ガムシャラ☆グッデイ (Gamushara☆Good Day) # ガラクタと輝かない星 (Garakuta to Kagayakanai Hoshi) # ガラクタのエレジー (Garakuta no Elegy) # ガラクタノ世界 (Garakuta no Sekai) # ガラクタ少女 (Garakuta Shoujo) # ガラスティックハート (Glasstic Heart) # ガラスハートスフィア (Glass Heart Sphere) # ガリベン広瀬の勝利 (Gariben Hirose no Shouri) # ガールズトーク (Girls Talk) # ガールズ･ビィ･アンビシャス!! (Girls be Ambitious!!) # キコエテイマスカ・・・ (Kikoete Imasu ka...) # キズ (Kizu) # キセキノオワリ (Kiseki no Owari) # キセキノキセキ (Kiseki no Kiseki) # キネティック偏愛倶楽部 (Kinetic Hen'ai Club) # キミがいてボクがいる (Kimi ga Ite Boku ga Iru) # キミがまた歌いたくなる頃に。 (Kimi ga mata utaitaku naru koro ni.) # キミがアルク (Kimi ga Aruku) # キミとアリスのワンダーランド (Kimi to Alice no Wonderland) # キミとボクのはんぶんこ (Kimi to Boku no Hanbunko) # キミに (Kimi ni) # キミにあいたくて (Kimi ni Aitakute) # キミにガザニア (Kimi ni Gazania) # キミのためのバースデー・ソング (Kimi no Tame no Birthday Song) # キミのセカイ ボクのセカイ (Kimi no Sekai Boku no Sekai) # キミのハートいただきます！(Kimi No Heart Itadakimasu!) # キミの前でカッコつけたボクにサヨナラ (Kimi no mae de kakko tsuketa boku ni sayonara) # キミイロ花火 (Kimiiro Hanabi) # キミカゲソウ (Kimikagesou) # キミトセカイ (Kimi to Sekai) # キミノカケラ (Kimi no Kakera) # キミノコエ (Kimi no Koe)/TAKERU # キミノコトバ (Kimi no Kotoba) # キミノセカイ (Kimi no Sekai) # キミノモトヘ (Kimi no Moto e) # キミノ・・・／SAKURA (Kimi no.../SAKURA) # キミハ、ボクノ、 (Kimi wa, Boku no,) # キミボシ (Kimiboshi) # キミリサイクル (Kimi Recycle) # キメラ (Chimera) # キャプテン・クックと水葬 (Captain Cook to Suisou) # キャラメルタルト (Caramel Tart) # キャラメルティアドロップ (Caramel Teardrop) # キャラメルヘヴン (Caramel Heaven) # キャラメルマキアート (Caramel Macchiato)/Alpha # キャラメルマキアート (Caramel Macchiato)/TAKERU # キャロライン (Caroline) # キャンディライフ☆ (Candy Life☆) # キャンドル (Candle) # キュウビ御霊会ミステリヰ ～起承～ (Kyuubi Goryoue Mystery ~Kishou~) # キライミライ (Kirai Mirai) # キラメキスノウスターマイン (Kirameki Snow Star Mine) # キラリン((=ﾟДﾟ=)好きにゃん♥ (Kirarin ((=ﾟДﾟ=) Suki Nyan♥) # キレイナキモチ (Kireina Kimochi) # キ三ノセイ (Kimi no Sei) # ギャラ子★チック (Galaco ★ Chick) # ギャングアタック (Gang Attack) # クオリアライズ (Qualia Rise) # クグツ (Kugutsu) # クジラ病棟の或る前夜 (Kujira Byoutou no Aru Zen'ya) # クビククリ・モンスター (Kubikukuri Monster) # クピドとピストル (Cupid to Pistol) # クラウン (Crown) # クラウンジュエル (Crown Jewel) # クラスペディアの憂鬱 (Craspedia no Yuuutsu) # クランベリーアイ (Cranberry Eye) # クリア (Clear) # クリサンセマム (Chrysanthemum) # クリスマスイヴの夜に -不幸せサイド- (Christmas Eve no Yoru ni -Fushiawase Side-) # クリスマスイヴの夜に-独り身サイド- (Christmas Eve no Yoru ni -Hitorimi Side-) # クリスマスローズ (Christmas Rose) # クリスマス中止のお知らせ (Christmas Chuushi no Oshirase) # クリーニングスイッチ - Cleaning Switch - (Cleaning Switch - Cleaning Switch -) # クレイジーグレネードクラッシャーボンバー (Crazy Grenade Bomber Crasher) # クレイジーピッグ (Crazy Pig) # クロウガール (Crow Girl) # クロノフォビア (Chronophobia) # クローズウォッチ (Close Watch) # クワイエットプログラム (Quiet Program) # クーキースプーキー・パレード (Cookie Spooky Parade) # グッドスリープコンソール (Good Sleep Console) # グッドナイト (Good Night) # グッバイ・ラストブルー (Goodbye Last Blue) # グノーシスとか、君 (Gnostic toka, Kimi) # グライド (Glide) # グラスティカス・ロマンセ (Gurasutikasu Romance) # グリーの退会ページに進めない (Gree no Taikai Page ni Susumenai) # グレア (Glare)/Shizima # グレア (Glare)/ValP # グレイの憂鬱 (Grey no Yuuutsu) # グレイシア (Glacier) # ケイオス・オーダー (Chaos Order) # ケイコク (Keikoku) # ケサランパサラン (Kesaran Pasaran)/Secondhand Nakamura # ケサランパサラン (Kesaran Pasaran)/ThanatosP # ケセランパサラン (Keseran Pasaran) # ケモノラ (Kemonora) # ゲダツセンセイション (Gedatz Sensation) # ゲラゲラと笑うな (Geragera to Warau na) # コイナ・ナイロ (Koina Nairo) # コインランドリーの歌 (Coin Laundry no Uta) # コウサテン (Kousaten) # コオリのココロ (Koori no Kokoro) # コカコーラタイム (Coca-Cola Time) # コギトー (Kogitoo) # ココココ＊ミスティックナイト (Koko Koko ＊ Mystic Night) # ココロノコリと浮遊 (Kokoro no Kori to Fuyuu) # ココロ・チャージ・ミュージック (Kokoro Charge Music) # ココロ・モーション (Kokoro Motion) # ココロ侵略Robot (Kokoro Shinryaku Robot) # コスメティックラブ!! (Cosmetic Love!!) # コトバトラボラト (Kotobatoraborato) # コドモなオトナ。 (Kodomona Otona.) # コネクティックガール (Connectic Girl) # コノセカイノツヅキ (Kono Sekai no Tsuzuki) # コノハナサクヤ (Konohana Sakuya) # コバルトブルーの花嫁 (Cobalt Blue no Hanayome) # コペルニクス (Copernicus) # コルセット・ワイヤー・デュレーション (Corset Wire Duration) # コレクトコネクト (Collect Connect) # コロナ (Corona) # コロニ (Colony) # コンセントガール (Konsento Girl) # コントロールパラメータ (Control Parameter) # コンビニとあなたの相似性に関するアレコレ (Konbini to Anata no Soujisei ni Kansuru Arekore) # コンビニのバラード (Konbini no Ballade) # コンビニよって帰ろうよ (Konbini Yotte Kaerouyo) # コールドハンド (Cold Hand) # ゴキブリのうた (Gokiburi no Uta) # ゴシックロリィタドレスアップズ (Gothic Lolita Dress Ups) # ゴシップ (Gossip) # ゴッドオブマリー (God of Marie) # ゴメン、狂ってきました☆ (Gomen, Kurutte Kimashita☆) # ゴルゴタの丘へ、君と。 (Golgotha no Oka he, Kimi to.) # ゴージャスビッグ対談 (Gorgeous Big Taidan) # ゴーストストレイト (Ghost Straight) # サイエンスフィクション (Science Fiction) # サイカ (Saika) # サイケデリックスマイル (Psychedelic Smile) # サイコロジック (Psychologic) # サイレンに微睡む (Siren ni Madoromu) # サウンド (Sound) # サウンドオブひみつの旅団 (Sound of Himitsu no Ryodan) # サクラチレ (Sakura Chire) # サクラノ後夜 (Sakura no Goya) # サクラ舞ガール (Sakura Mai Girl) # ササメク (Sasameku) # サジタリアス (Sagittarius) # サッフォーへの賛歌 (Sappho e no Sanka) # サディスティック・ナイト (Sadistic Night) # サディスティック・ラブ (Sadistic Love) # サメの死体を投棄するだけの簡単なお仕事です (Same no Shitai wo Toukisuru dake no Kantan na O-shigoto desu) # サヨナキドリ (Sayonakidori) # サヨナラありがとう (Sayonara Arigatou) # サヨナラカーニヴァル (Sayonara Carnival) # サラバーにゃカウダ (Sara Bagna Càuda) # サラリーマンのうた (Salary Man no Uta) # サルビアの娘 (Salvia no Musume) # サルベージ (Salvage)/osu # サンキューロック (Thank You Rock) # サンセットバスストップ (Sunset Bus Stop) # サンタクロースの弟子 (Santa Claus no Deshi) # サンデーモーニンセントーイン (Sunday Morning Grunt) # サンデー・ラブジェット・ジュース (Sunday, Love Jet, Juice) # サービス残業 (Service Zangyou) # ザ・カンニング (The Cunning) # ザ・ピュアソング (The Pure Song) # シアター８ (Theater 8) # シガレットストーリー (Cigarette Story) # シザーロイド (Scissorloid) # シナリオだは！ (Scenario da wa!) # シニカルブルーは眠らない (Cynical Blue wa Nemuranai) # シャドウパーティ (Shadow Party) # シャノワールの冒険書 (Chatnoir no Boukensho) # シャーベットブルーの風 (Sherbet Blue no Kaze) # シュガーサイン (Sugar Sign) # シュガーレスドリーム (Sugarless Dream) # シュガーレス・プリンセス (Sugarless Princess) # シューゲイズ・ライフ (Shoegaze Life) # シューティング☆スター (Shooting ☆ Star) # シューティング☆スター (Shooting☆Star) # シューティングスター (Shooting Star) # ショコラ (Chocolat) # ショタコン･ジェノサイド (Shotacon Genocide) # ショタショタアイランド (Shota Shota Island) # ショパンと氷の白鍵 (Chopin to Kouri no Hakken) # シロタエ (Shirotae) # シンクロサイクロトロン・スピリチュアライザー。 (Synchrocyclotron Spiritualizer.) # シングフォーザモーメント (Sing for the Moment) # シング＝ライカマジク (Sing=Like a Magic) # シンタイソクテイ (Shintai Sokutei) # シンデレラ (Cinderella) # シンナーガール (Thinner Girl) # シンプリズム (Simplism) # シークレット・スカイ (Secret Sky) # シーザー・アンロック (Caesar Unlock) # ジェットブラック・アビス (Jet Black Abyss) # ジキル (Jekyll) # ジゼミ・イン・ザ・アンダーグラウンド (Jizemi In The Underground) # ジニアのスカイライン (Genia no Skyline) # ジャスティファイドジェノサイド (Justified Genocide) # ジャズ・ダンス・ステップ (Jazz Dance Step) # ジャック (Jack) # ジャンクフードチルドレン (Junk Food Children) # ジュブナイル (Juvenile) # ジヲ・メトリック (Geo Metric) # ジンバル・ロック (Gimbal Lock) # ジ・オープン (The Open) # スィート・デッド・ノイズ (Sweet Dead Noise) # スイヘイリーベと僕の舟 (Suiheiribe to Boku no Fune) # スイミー (Swimmy)/Croissant Chicago # スイミー (Swimmy)/Teihen-P # スイートデコラアイスクリームホリック (Sweet Decola Ice Cream Holic) # スイートフルデイズ (Sweetfull Days) # スイート・カタストロフィ (Sweet Catastrophe) # スウィートレイニーロンリネス (Sweet Rainy Loneliness) # スカイクロウラー (Sky Crawler) # スカイフライヤー (Sky Flyer) # スカイ・ウォーカー (Sky Walker) # スカーポット (Scar Pot) # スキキライ (Suki Kirai) # スキキライだめ！ (Suki Kirai Dame!) # スキップランドセル (Skip Randoseru) # スク水☆パラダイス (Sukusui ☆ Paradise) # スケッチブック・セイレーン (Sketchbook Siren) # スケベニンゲン (Sukebe Ningen) # スケルツォーネ (Sherzone) # スケープエスケープ (Scape Escape) # スケープゴート・アンプリファー (Scapegoat Amplifer) # スサノヲ (Susanoo) # スズメノナミダ (Suzume No Namida) # スタッカート♪ (Stacatto ♪) # スターゲイザー (Stargazer) # スタートライン (Start Line) # スタートレーサー (Start Racer) # スターフライト (Star Flight) # スターマイン (Star Mine) # スターライト・ドミノ (Starlight Domino) # ステア (Stare) # ステイブルー (Stay Blue) # ステイルメイト (Stalemate) # ステップをふむ (Step o Fumu) # ステージアクター！ (Stage Actor!) # ストライプのサンタクロース (Stripe no Santa Claus) # ストラトキャスター (Stratocaster) # ストレスフルライフ (Stressful Life) # ストレンジマスカレエドハロウィン (Strange Masquerade Halloween) # ストレンヂ・カラァズ (Strange Colors) # ストロベリー♡プリンセス (Strawberry♡Princess) # ストロマトロイド (Stromatoloid) # ストロリスト (Strorrorist) # ストーリーテラー (Story Teller) # スニーカー (Sneaker) # スノートリック (Snow Trick) # スノーフレーク (Snowflake) # スノーワープ (Snow Wrap) # スパークガールシンドローム (Spark Girl Syndrome) # スピカ☆プラトニックラヴ (Spica☆Platonic Love) # スピットバイト (Spit Bytes) # スプーンフルソルト (Spoonful Salt) # スペクトラル・アルカディア (Spectacle Arcadia) # スペルオブハロウズ (Spell of Hallows) # スマイリゼーション (Smilization) # スマイリー^2 (Smiley^2) # スラッシャー (Slasher) # スリープウォーク (Sleepwalk) # スレイプニル -sleipnir- (Sleipnir -sleipnir-) # スロースターター (Slow Starter) # スローモーション (Slow Motion) # スーパーオッパイタイム (Super Oppai Time) # ズバッと三振毎度ありっ！ (Zubatto Sanshin Maido Ari!) # セイギノギセイ (Seigi no Gisei) # セイシュンライナー (Seishuu Liner) # セカイの狭間 (Sekai no Hazama) # セツナアライブ (Setsuna Alive) # セツナサイクル (Setsuna Cycle) # セツナノヒカリ (Setsuna no Hikari) # セツナルラバーズ (Setsuna Lovers) # セパレイティヴ・ラブ (Separative Love) # セパレーション (Separation) # セフレ (Sefure) # セルフノイズ (Self Noise) # センチメンタルパレェド (Sentimental Parade) # センチメンタル・ルージュ (Sentimental Rouge) # セントライト (Saint Light) # セヴンゴートセクター (Seven Goat Sector) # セーラー服が大嫌い (Sailor Fuku ga Daikirai) # セーラー服と (Sailor Fuku to) # ゼロ (Zero) # ゼログラビティ (Zero Gravity) # ゼロ・ワン (Zero One) # ゼンマイ仕掛け (Zenmaijikake) # ソイネ (Soine) # ソノ雨ハ音モ無ク (Sono Ame wa Oto mo Naku) # ソファー (Sofa) # ソライロ！ (Sorairo!) # ソリチュード・サマー (Solitude Summer) # ソーダアイス (Soda Ice) # ゾンビハンターインハロウィン (Zombie Hunter in Halloween) # タイトル未定 (Title Mitei) # タイムスリップ！ (Time Slip!) # タイムトラベラー (Time Traveler)/ArukaP # タイムマシン (Time Machine) # タイムリイプ=デッドセクション (Time Leap = Dead-Section) # タイム・カプセル (Time Capsule) # タイム真心 (Time Mashin) # タウリン1000mg High Go!! (Taurine 1000mg High Go!!) # タカナリ (Takanari) # タヂウ人格 (Tajiu Jinkaku) # タロンギ (Tahrongi) # タンポポ (Tanpopo) # ダイベン (Daiben) # ダイヤモンド (Diamond) # ダウナー (Downer) # ダチュラの春 (Datura no Haru) # ダッツは冷凍 (Dattsu wa Reitou) # ダテマスクシンドローム (Date Mask Syndrome) # ダブルアンコール (Double Encore) # ダンシング・キマイラ (Dancing Chimera) # ダーリンドール (Darling Doll) # チェリーチェリー (Cherry Cherry) # チャイナサイバー＠ウォーアイニー (China Cyber@Wo Ai Ni) # チャイニーズドグマ (Chinese Dogma) # チャイルドフッド (Childhood) # チョコレイトの涙 (Chocolate no Namida) # チョコレイトオンナノコ (Chocolate On'na no Ko) # チョコレートイズラブバレット (Chocolate is Love Bullet) # チョコレートフェスタ (Chocolate Festa) # チルスレイヴ (Chill Slave) # チルダマチルダ (Tilda Matilda) # チルノのすうがく教室 (Cirno no Suugaku Kyoushitsu) # チープタイムディスコ (Cheap Time Disco) # ツギハギシティ・プロトコル (Tsugihagi City Protocol) # ツマンネ (Tsumanne) # テノヒラノミライ (Te no Hira no Mirai) # テレパシー (Telepathy) # テレパステレパス (Telepath Telepath) # テレフォンライダー (Telephone Rider) # テロリスト (Terrorist) # テヲツナゴウ (Te o Tsunagou) # テーハミント (Tehamint) # ディストピア・ロックヒーロー (Dystopia Rock Hero) # ディスプレイ (Display) # デイライト (Daylight) # デジタリストの憂鬱 (Digitalist no Yuuutsu) # デタラメ妄想トリップ (Detarame Mousou Trip) # デッドエンドストリート (Dead End Street) # デッド・イズ・ポップ (Dead is Pop) # デッド・レッド・ベルベット (Dead Red Velvet) # デパス (Depasu) # デブのすべて (Debu no Subete) # デュアコイル (Dual Coil) # トゥインクル・スマイル (Twinkle Smile) # トゥモローイズアナザーデイ (Tomorrow is Another Day) # トウキョウジェネレーション (Tokyo Generation) # トオリヨ (Toori Yo) # トキノワルツ (Toki no Waltz) # トキメキはぴねす☆ (Tokimeki Happiness☆) # トドク、未来 (Todoku, Mirai) # トピアリー (Topiary) # トマト気球宇宙旅行 (Tomato Kikyuu Uchuu Ryoukou) # トライアングル・ハート (Triangle Heart) # トラジーナ (Torajiina) # トラベルトラブル (Travel Trouble) # トランスフォーメーション (Transformation) # トリアタマ (Toriatama) # トリップパンプキン (Trip Pumpkin) # トルマリンの歌箱 (Tourmaline no Utabako) # ドッチモドッチ (Docchi mo Docchi) # ドッペルゲンガー (Doppelganger) # ドッペル押し問答 (Doppel Oshimondou) # ドブ街クズ通り44丁目へようこそ (Dobu Gai Kuzu Toori 44 Choume e Youkoso) # ドラゴンが定期落とす (Dragon ga Teiki Otosu) # ドラゴンチャイニーズ (Dragon Chinese) # ドラマティック・ショーケース (Dramatic Showcase) # ドリーマイーター (Dreamer Eater) # ドリームキャッチャー (Dream Catcher) # ドルフィンレイ (Dolphin Ray) # ドール (Doll) # ナイトアンドデイ (Night and Day) # ナイトメア☆パーティーナイト (Nightmare ☆ Party Night) # ナイトメアカーニバル (Nightmare Carnival) # ナイト・オブ・ライト (Knight of Light) # ナガレボシ (Nagareboshi) # ナキゴト (Nakigoto) # ナキムシロボ (Nakimushi Robot) # ナツノカゼ御来光 (Natsu no Kaze Goraikou) # ナツノコタエ (Natsu no Kotae) # ナツメグサの花は夏と枯れて (Natsumegusa no Hana wa Natsu to Karete) # ナナイロセカイ (Nanairo Sekai) # ナミダスケープ (Namida Scape) # ナミダ電波 (Namida Denpa) # ナルシスティックユニゾン (Narcistic Unison) # ナーバス (Nervous) # ニジイロ＊アドベンチュア (Nijiiro＊Adventure) # ニューロニズム (Neuronism) # ニラ (Nira) # ネアの幻遊 (Nea no Genyuu) # ネガポジ＊コンティニューズ (Negative Positive＊Continues) # ネギの祀り謳 (Negi no Matsuri Uta) # ネクタイ、締める (Necktie, Shimeru) # ネコになりたい (Neko ni Naritai) # ネコトトリ (Nekototori) # ネジボルトアリガト (Neji Bolt Arigato) # ネハンシカ (Nehanshika) # ネムラネーゼ (Nemuraneeze) # ノアルゴブルは贖罪人形 (Noarugoburu wa Shokuzai Ningyou) # ノイジー・ワーミー (Noisy Whammy) # ノイズディスタンス (Noise Distance) # ノスタルジック (Nostalgic) # ノスタルジックドリームガール (Nostalgic Dream Girl) # ノラネコアベニュー (Nora Neko Avenue) # ノラボク (Noraboku) # ノンデ・パナシーア (Nonde Panacea) # ノーマライズ (Normalize) # ハイイロの花 (Haiiro no Hana) # ハイスクール Days (High School Days) # ハイドアユートピア (Hide A Utopia) # ハイファイレイヴァー (Hi Fi Raver) # ハイブリッド (Hybrid) # ハイブリッドGO GO (Hybrid GO GO) # ハイボクセンゲン (Haiboku Sengen) # ハジマリノコトバ (Hajimari no Kotoba) # ハジメテノオト (Hajimete no Oto) # ハッピージャーニー (Happy Journey) # ハッピーマリッジイエロー (Happy Marriage Yellow) # ハッピーラッキーアンホリデーマンデー (Happy Lucky Unholy Day Monday) # ハッピー・コーディネイター (Happy Coordinator) # ハッピー・トリガー・ハッピー (Happy Trigger Happy) # ハト (Hato) # ハナタバラード (Hanata Ballad) # ハナレバナシ (Hanarebanashi) # ハニーとのデート (Honey to no Date) # ハピ☆ハピ☆バースディ！ (Happy ☆ Happy ☆ Birthday!) # ハリきれ！恋の体育祭！ (Harikire! Koi no Taiikusai!) # ハルカ ～haruka～ (Haruka ~haruka~) # ハレマチ夜空 (Haremachi Yozora) # ハロウィン遅刻パーティ (Halloween Chikoku Party) # ハロー、ナイトライツ (Hello, Night Lights) # ハローグッバイ (Hello Goodbye)/IronaP # ハローノストラ (Hello Nostradamus) # ハローマイワールド (Hello My World) # ハローワールド (Hello World) # ハロー・ニューワールド (Hello New World) # ハロー！ハロー！(Hello! Hello!) # ハンコウセイメイ (Hankou Seimei) # ハンドメイドミライ (Handmade Mirai) # ハート (Heart) # ハートに火をつけて (Heart ni Hi o Tsukete) # ハートの後味 (Heart no Atoaji) # ハートシックマシン (Heart Sick Machine) # ハートトゥハート (Heart to Heart) # ハートビート・フロムユー (Heartbeat From You) # ハートフルシーケンス (Heartful Sequence) # ハートブレイカー (Heartbreaker) # ハーメルンの悪夢 (Hamelin no Akuma) # ハーモニア (Harmonia) # バイバイプレイヤー (Bye Bye Player) # バイバイ・アナタ (Byebye Anata) # バイビーベイビーサヨウナラ (Bye-bee Baby Sayounara) # バカの飲み薬 (Baka no Nomigusuri) # バタフライ (Butterfly) # バチスカーフ・カロル (Bathyscaphe Carol) # バニラ3ミリ (Vanilla 3 Milli) # バベル (Babel) # バラと永遠の約束 (Bara to Eien no Yakusoku) # バンカーバスター (Bunker Buster) # バンブーソード・ガール (BambooSword Girl) # バーボンハウスへようこそ (Bourbon House e Youkoso) # パイロットフィッシュ (Pilot Fish) # パクりパクられて創るのさ (Pakuri Pakurarete Tsukuru no sa) # パジャマっ子☆ (Pajama Kko☆) # パステルイマジネーション (Pastel Imagination) # パズル (Puzzle) # パズルガール (Puzzle Girl) # パズルピース (Puzzle Piece) # パトリ (Patrie) # パラサイトガールの断末魔 (Parasite Girl no Danmatsuma) # パラダイムシフト (Paradigm Shift) # パラダイムバグ (Paradigm Bug) # パラノイアガール (Paranoia Girl) # パラレルライン (Parallel Line) # パラレルワールド (Parallel World)/Hyadain # パラレルワールド (Parallel World)/Nem # パラレループアンデッド (Parallel Loop Undead) # パンツをはき忘れたー！！ (Pants o Haki Wasureta!!) # パンデミックラブディストーション (Pandemic Love Distortion) # パンプキンヘッドスプーキィダンス (Pumpkin Head Spooky Dance) # パーティーポッパー (Party Popper) # パーフェクト・ジャージ・ディストーション (Perfect Jersey Distortion) # ヒアミー (Hear Me) # ヒカリザクラ (Hikaru Zakura) # ヒカリノカケラ (Hikari no Kakera) # ヒステリ (Hystery) # ヒトリゴトスイッチ (Hitorigoto Switch) # ヒトリボッチ革命戦争 (Hitoribocchi Kakumei Sensou) # ヒビワレ (Hibiware) # ビィーーーム!!! (Beaaam!!!) # ビクトリー全快☆乙女ハート (Victory Zenkai ☆ Otome Heart) # ビタミン不足 (Vitamin Busoku) # ビターラブスイートラブ (Bitter Love Sweet Love) # ビッグバンラヴ (Big Bang Love) # ビビアンドアクア (Bibi and Aqua) # ビューティフルワールド (Beautiful World) # ピアス (Pierce)/atre # ピアス (Pierce)/ChouChou-P # ピアノ×フォルテ×スキャンダル (Piano × Forte × Scandal) # ピエロプレイ (Pierrot Play) # ピュバティ (Puberty) # ピリオド (Period) # ピロシキ (Pirozhki) # ピロリ菌のうた (Pylori Kin no Uta) # ピンクムーン (Pink Moon) # ピーマン (Piment) # ファストジエンド (First The End) # ファッキン・フライデー (Fuckin' Friday) # ファッションきる (Fashion-kiru) # ファミられた（略称） (Famirareta (Ryakushou)) # ファースト@ラブ (Fast@Love) # ファーストスター (First Star) # ファーストレディ (First Lady) # フェイクカラーズ (Fake Colors) # フェイクファー・レディ (Fake Far Lady) # フェスティバル (Festival) # フォトグラファ (Photographers) # フカヨミ (Fukayomi) # フタツノソラ (Futatsu no Sora) # フニャルカ♥フニャラカ (Funyaruka♥Funyaruka) # フユコトバ (Fuyu Kotoba) # フラスコ実験島 (Furasuko jikkentou) # フラチナランデヴー (Furachi na Rendezvous) # フラッシュバックサウンド (Flashback Sound) # フラッシュバック・フィードバック (Flashback Feedback) # フラットライン (Flatline) # フランケンの庭 (Franken no Niwa) # フランシスカ (Fransisca) # フランベルジェ (Flamberge) # フルチン☆ブギ (Fullchin☆Bogie) # フルパワー！まじかるぼいすっ！ (Full Power! Magical Voice!) # フルムーン・チャイルド (Full Moon Child) # フロッグダンス (Frog Dance) # フローライト (Flow Light) # ブスに巨乳って意味あんのかよ (Busu ni Kyonyuu tte Imi an no ka yo) # ブラインドテラー (Blind Teller) # ブラインドフォウルゲーム (Blindfool Game) # ブラインドレック (BlindWreck) # ブラック ヒストリー (Black History) # ブラックコーヒー (Black Coffee)/JP # ブラックノートに溺れさせて (Black Note ni Obore Sasete) # ブラック・ショータイム (Black Showtime) # ブラッディーメアリー (Bloody Mary) # ブリキの人形 (Buriki no Nigyou) # ブリキの少年 (Buriki no Shounen) # ブリリアンス (Brilliance) # ブルータワー (Blue Tower) # ブルーミンガール (Blooming Girl) # ブルー・サンクチュアリ (Blue Sanctuary) # ブルー・ムーン (Blue Moon) # ブレイクアウト！ (Break Out!) # ブレインズガイスト (Brains Geist) # ブレンダー・ブレンダー (Blender Blender) # プライド (Pride) # プラスチック (Plastic) # プラスチックケージ (Plastic Cage) # プラスチック・ガール (Plastic Girl) # プラスチック人間の埋められた頭 (Plastic Ningen no Umerareta Atama) # プラトニック (Platonic) # プラトニック・ラヴ (Platonic Love) # プラネッター~planeter~ (Planeter ~planeter~) # プランテーション・パラドックス (Plantation Paradox) # プリズム (Prism) # プリズムの砂時計 (Prism no Sunadokei) # プリズムドア (Prism Door) # プリセット (Preset) # プリティふんどし☆悪マレン (Pretty Fundoshi ☆ Aku MaLen) # プリマヴェーラ (Primavera) # プリンのうた (Pudding no Uta) # プリンシパルの街 (Principal no Machi) # プリンセスは夢の中 (Princess wa Yume no Naka) # プリンセスシンドローム (Princess Syndrome) # プリンセス・カウガール・ショー (Princess Cowgirl Show) # プリン飲すょ (Pudding Insyo) # プレゼンティー (Presentee) # プレゼントスノウ (Present Snow) # ヘイトフルワンダーランド (Hateful Wonderland) # ヘリオライト (Helio Light) # ヘルアンティーク (Hell Antique) # ヘルシーエンド (Healthy End) # ヘヴンズ・ドア (Heaven's Door) # ベイビーユー (Baby You) # ベイビー・デスマッチ (Baby Death Match) # ベジタブル・ビューティフル (Vegetable Beautiful) # ベジタリアン (Vegetarian) # ベストフレンド・トレジャー (Best Friend Treasure) # ベツニ君とキライちゃん (Betsuni-kun to Kirai-chan) # ベベル (Bevel) # ベークドのいず (Baked Noiz) # ペイガニズム (Paganism) # ペケ印 (Pekijirushi) # ペヤングだばあ (Pair & Young Davah) # ペリコ・スペースシッパー (Perico Space Shipper) # ペリトロペーの軌跡 (Peritorope no Kiseki) # ペンシル・デイズ (Pencil Days) # ペンタブと鍵盤 (Pen Tablet to Kenban) # ペンパル (Pen Pal) # ページェント～for a GLORY～ (Pageant ~for a GLORY~) # ホォカスポゥカスクッキング (Hocus Pocus Cooking) # ホシユメ (Hoshiyume) # ホタホタ日和 (Hotahota Biyori) # ホモをください (Homo o Kudasai) # ホライゾン (Horizon) # ホワイトスニーカー・ラブ (White Sneaker Love) # ホワイトルーム (White Room) # ホワイト・デイ (White Day) # ホンモノ注意報 (Honmono Chuuihou) # ホーム、スイートホーム (Home, Sweet Home) # ボクはできるコ (Boku wa Dekiru Ko) # ボクノショウメイ (Boku no Shoumei) # ボーイズドントクライ (Boys Don't Cry) # ボーダーランズ！ (Borderlands!) # ポケットにナイフを (Pocket ni Knife wo) # ポケットサイズ・ドラマチカリ (Pocket-Size Dramatically) # ポシェットには☆ミキがいっぱい (Pochette ni wa☆Miki ga Ippai) # ポジポジ (Poji Poji) # ポストロックに絞め殺される (Post Rock ni shimekorosareru) # ポップンガール@コミュニケーション (Pop'n Girl@Communication) # ポップンロール＊サウンド (Pop’n Roll＊Sound) # ポプラの木の下で (Popura no Ki no Shita de) # ポラリス (Polaris) # ポリティカルフィルム (Political Film) # ポルカドットエイリアン (Polka Dot Alien) # ポンコツセカイ (Ponkotsu Sekai) # ポンコツ天使 (Ponkotsu Tenshi) # ポートレート (Portrait) # マイティマウス (Mighty Mouse) # マイノリティ (Minority) # マイノリティ＿ワールド (Minority World) # マイハットファンタジー (My Hat Fantasy) # マイラストグラヴィティ (My Last Gravity) # マインドスープ (Mind Soup) # マカロン (Macaron)/Waka # マサク・マヴディル (Masaku Mavdil) # マジカル☆チャコ (Magical☆Chako) # マジカル☆リンちゃんなう！SSs (Magical☆Rin-chan Nau! SSs) # マジックサークル (Magic Circle) # マスターオブパペッツ (Master of Puppets) # マゾヒスティック感情論 (Masochistic Kanjouron) # マッドマジックファンタジー (Mad Magic Fantasy) # マッド幸福論 (Mad Koufuku Ron) # マトリックスシンドローム (Matrix Syndrome) # マユタマゴ (Mayu Tamago) # マヨイガ (Mayoiga) # マリア (Maria) # マリオネットの快楽 (Marionette no Kairaku) # マリオネット・ビーツ・ブレイク (Marionette﻿ Beats Break) # マリーゴールドと回送列車 (Marigold to Kaisou Ressha) # マンダラ (Mandala) # マンホールダイバー (Manhole Diver) # ミクがネギを背負ってやって来る (Miku ga Negi o Shotte Yatte Kuru) # ミクミク☆サマーナイトファンタジー (Miku Miku☆Summer Night Fantasy) # ミザントロープ・アンダーバー (Misanthrope Underbar) # ミスタアクレイヂイ (Mister Crazy) # ミセスアイロニ (Mrs. Irony) # ミゼレーレノービス (Miserere Novice) # ミッドナイト・サイクル・ボックス (Midnight Cycle Box) # ミッドナイト・ディスコ・ポップ・ステーション (Midnight Disco Pop Station) # ミュンヒハウゼン (Münchausen) # ミュージックラウンド (Music Round) # ミライグラフ (Mirai Graph) # ミラクル★チョコレート (Miracle ★ Chocolate) # ミラクルたゆん (Miracle Tayun) # ミラージュドラグーン (Mirage Dragoon) # ミリオンダラードリーマー (Million Dollar Dreamers) # ミルキー☆ウェイ (Milky ☆ Way) # ミルキーレター (Milky Letter) # ミルクイチコレートゼリーの作り方 (Milk Ichikoretto Jelly no Tsukurikata) # ミルククラウン・オン・ソーネチカ (Milk Crown on Sonnetica) # ミルクラウン恋鎖 (Milk Crown Rensa) # ミーミルの花 (Mímir no Hana) # ムテキノヒーロー (Muteki no Hero) # ムテキング (Muteking) # ムラサキの空 (Murasaki no Sora) # ムリプラス (Muri Plus) # ムーンライト (Moonlight) # メイ (May) # メイドの星からランデブー (Maid no Hoshi Kara Rendezvous) # メガネの向こうの世界 (Megane No Mukou No Sekai) # メコノプシス・ベトニキフォリア (Meconopsis Betonicifolia) # メス豚アバズレ淫乱女 (Mesubuta Abazure Inran Onna) # メタクロニクル (Meta Chronicle) # メタル組曲-Transilvania- (Metal Kumikyoku -Transilvania-) # メテオライト・サテライト (Meteolite Satelite) # メメント・モリ (Memento Mori) # メモリーズコール (Memories Call) # メランコリア (Melancholia) # メランコリックシューゲイザー (Melancholic Shoegazer) # メランコリー (Melancholy) # メランコリー豪雨 (Melancholy Goou) # メリクリステップ (Merry Chri Step) # メリバの国 (Meriba no Kuni) # メリーゴーランド (Merry-go-round) # メリーバッド (Merry Bad) # メルティングスノウマンズラブソング (Melting Snowman's Love Song) # メルト Rin Len Rap Remix (Melt Rin Len Rap Remix) # メルヘンポップカラーゴブリン (Melchen Pop Color Goblin) # メルリに吸われたいの？ (Merli ni Suwaretai no?) # メロドラマティック (Melodramatic) # メロンコーラを飲まないか？ (Melon Cola o Nomanai ka?) # メンスで☆ごめんネ！ (Menses de ☆ Gomen Ne!) # メービウス (Möbius) # モアモアワールド (More More World) # モカ (Mocha)/MezameP # モカ (Mocha)/Yamikuro # モスクワ行きのエドリバー (Moscow Iki no Edoriba) # モダニズムエゴイズム (Modernism Egoism) # モチベーション (Motivation) # モノクロアクト (Monochroact) # モノクロスロード (Mono Crossroad) # モノクロナイト (Monochrome Night) # モノクロフィルム (Monochrome Film) # モノクロメモリーズ (Monochrome Memories) # モノクロライアー (Monochrome Liar) # モノクロ・トリコロール (Monochrome Tricolor) # モノクロ・マインド (Monochrome Mind) # モノクロームシャングリラ (Monochrome Shangri-La) # モノクロームモノローグ (Monochrome Monologue) # モノトーンコレクター (Monotone Collector) # モノノケミステリヰ (Mononoke Mystery) # モノローグ (Monologue) # モバイリ:センセーション (MobiRe:Sensation) # モラトリアムドライブ (Moratorium Drive) # モレア (Morea) # モンスターグロウ (Monster Grow) # モンターニュ・ブルー (Montagne Blue) # モーションブラー (Motion Blur) # モーダル (Modal) # モーメント (Moment) # ヤバイと思ったが性欲を抑えきれなかった (Yabai to Omotta ga Seiyoku o Osae Kirenakatta) # ヤベーばれちゃった (Yabee Bare Chatta) # ヤングメンタル (Young Mental) # ヤンデレテレフォン (Yandere Telephone) # ヤンデレ偏執狂 (Yandere Henshitsukyou) # ユウキュウアリス (Yuukyuu Alice) # ユキちゃんのお部屋大冒険 (Yuki-chan no Oheya Daibouken) # ユキユキ★モフモフィーバーナイト (Yuki Yuki ★ Mofumo Fever Night) # ユグドの歯車 (Yugudo no Haguruma) # ユトリ最強世代 (Yutori Saikyou Sedai) # ユメカナイ (Yume Kanai) # ユメクイ (Yumekui) # ユメネコ (Yumeneko) # ユメノユメ (Yume no Yume) # ユラグ (Yuragu) # ユラメク (Yurameku) # ユレイナス憂いなし (Yureinasu Ureinashi) # ユレカ (Eureka) # ユーガット (Yuugatto) # ユークリッドと僕の解 (Euclid to Boku no Kai) # ユーレイ (Yuurei) # ライムライトは地を歩く (Limelight wa Chi o Aruku) # ラインアート (Line Art) # ラウジーカ (Raujika) # ラストキス (Last Kiss) # ラストシーンに悪魔は要らない (Last Scene ni Akuma wa Iranai) # ラストプロトコル (Last Protocol) # ラストペインター (Last Painter) # ラストライト (Last Light) # ラストラスト (Last Last) # ラスボス (Last Boss) # ラズリ (Lazuli) # ラセンナワタシ (Rasen na Watashi) # ラディカルラディカル (Radical Radical) # ラビットフォーゲッツ (Rabbit Forgets) # ラビリントス (Labyrinthos) # ラピス・ザ・シューティング・スター (Lapis The Shooting Star) # ラフアゲイン (Laugh Again) # ラブチーノ (Love Cino) # ラミとレミ 鏡と嘘つき (Rami to Lemi Kagami to Usotsuki) # ラムダ (Lambda) # ラリレリラ (Rarirerira) # ランドマイナー (Land Minor) # ランドリーにて (Laundry nite) # ラヴ・サジタリウス (Love Sagittarius) # リカバリー (Recovery) # リシェマ (Rishema) # リスキーダイス (Risky Dice) # リストカッター (Wrist Cutter) # リセット (Reset) # リップクリ-ム (Lip Cream) # リトルストーリー (Little Story) # リトルスリープ (Little Sleep) # リトル・ブレイブ・ストーリー (Little Brave Story) # リノイズ (Renoise) # リノリウムの床と教室戦争 (Linoleum no Yuka to Kyoushitsu Sensou) # リハーサル (Rehearsal) # リバァスドールガーデン (Rebirth Doll Garden) # リバーサイド・メグミ (Riverside Megumi) # リバーシブルハートレート (Reversible Heart Rate) # リベラバビロン (Libera Babylon) # リベンジ (Revenge) # リボルバードラゴン (Revolver Dragon) # リミエールエトワール (Lumière Étoile) # リミットフレンズ (Limit Friends) # リュウセンケイ (Ryuusenkei) # リライアンス (Reliance) # リラホルン (Lilachorn) # リリアン (Ririan) # リリアンの友達 (Ririan no Tomodachi) # リンカーネーション (Rincarnation) # リングポップラブ (Ring Pop Love) # リンリンリンってしてくりん (Rin Rin Rintte Shitekurin) # リンレン 弾 (Rin Len Dan) # リンレンラリリン (Rin Len Lali Rin) # リンレン宇宙盗賊団 (Rin Len Uchuu Touzokudan) # リン廃宣言 (Rinhai Sengen) # リータ (Rita) # ルサンチマンの海に抱かれて (Ressentiment no Umi ni Idakarete) # ルスバンドライブ (Luz Band Life) # ルナティック・ノアール (Lunatic Noir) # ループメモリー (Loop Memory) # レイジースリーピー (Lazy Sleepy) # レイニーガール (Rainy Girl) # レインコート (Raincoat) # レインダスト (Rain Dust) # レインマンの住む街 (Rainman no Sumu Machi) # レイヴン (Raven) # レジェンド (Legend) # レター (Letter) # レッキング・デイズ (Wrecking Days) # レッドパニッシュメント (Red Punishment) # レディインザシンギングルウム (Lady in the Singing Room) # レトルトアイロニー (Retort Irony) # レベル100のイケメンにありがちなこと (Level 100 no Ikemen ni Arigachi na Koto) # レメスタンス (Remestance) # レリクス (Relics) # レンxミクの電・脳☆スキル!! (Len x Miku no Den・nou ☆ Skill!!) # レンズ (Lens) # レンレン★サマーフィーバートゥナイト (Len Len★Summer Fever Tonight) # ロケット宅宙便 (Rocket Tacchuubin) # ロジックエージェント (Logic Agent) # ロジックギア (Logic Gear) # ロック屋さんのぐだぐだ毎日 (Rock-ya-san no Gudaguda Mainichi) # ロマンちっくブレイカー (Romantic Breaker) # ロマンスニフレ (Romance ni Fure) # ロマンティックディスタンス (Romantic Distance) # ロリコン詐欺 (Lolicon Sagi) # ロリロリパラダイス (Loli Loli Paradise) # ロンググッバイ (Long Goodbye) # ロンディーノ (Rondino) # ロンリィプラネタリア (Lonely Planet-aria) # ロンリースター (Lonely Star) # ロンリー・ドール (Lonely Doll) # ロードデンドロン (Rhododendron) # ロードローラー (Road Roller) # ロードローラー音頭 (Roadroller Ondo) # ロールケーキガール (Roll Cake Girl) # ワイトアウト・オーバーライン (Whiteout Overline) # ワカレノオト。 (Wakare no Oto.) # ワカレバナシ・モノクローム (Wakarebanashi Monochrome) # ワタシハ・ヒミツキチ (Watashi wa Himitsukichi) # ワライ・オトコ (Warai Otoko) # ワルイユメ (Warui Yume) # ワルツの魔に吹かれて (Waltz no Ma ni Fukarete) # ワンコール・ラブコール (One Call Love Call) # ワンダホー・ニッポン！ (Wonderful Nippon!) # ワンダーテイカー (Wonder Taker) # ワンツースリーフォー！ (One, Two, Three, Four!) # ワンルーム・オール・ザット・ジャズ (One Room, All that Jazz!) # ワーディング・インスパイア (Wording Inspire) # ワープアンドワープ (Warp and Warp) # ワールズエンド・タンスホール (World's End Tansuhall) # ワールドアウトサイド (World Outside) # ワールドイズマイン レンver. (World is Mine Len ver.) # ワールドエンド・WxY (World End WxY) # ワールドダウン (World Down) # ワールドプラネット (World Planet) # ワールドユートピア (World Utopia) # ヱドの絵日記 (Yedo no Enikki) # ヴァリアット＃0 (Variat ＃0) # ヴァリエート＃0 (Valet ＃0) # ヴァンパイアバルター (Vampire Balter) # ヴァンパイアロンド (Vampire Rondo) # ヴァーミンキラー (Vermin Killer) # ヴィンテージ、君の死体 (Vintage, Kimi no Shitai) # ヴィーナスたちのVacation (Venus-tachi no Vacation) # ㍆㌋㌉㌏㌉㌸㌾㌋㌞㌹㌅ (Christmas Hitoribocchi) # 一つの誓いよ、永遠の歌となれ (Ichido no Chikai yo, Towa no Uta to nare) # 一丁目ゆきみ商店街 (Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai) # 一人ノ独占会 (Hitori no Dokusenkai) # 一夜、街と星歌 (Hitoyo, Machi to Seika) # 一方通行 (Ippou Tsuukou)/JP # 一片、はらり。(Hitohira, Harari.) # 七夜月の少女 (Nanayozuki no Shoujo) # 七月の終わり (Shichigatsu no Owari) # 七色の風 -El viento de España- (Nanairo no Kaze -El viento de España-) # 七転び八起き千年の旅 (Nanakorobiyaoki Sennen no Tabi) # 万感吟遊 (Bankan Ginyuu) # 三ッ星レシピ (Mitsuboshi Recipe) # 三代目花魁華形 桜蘭のお菊 (Sandaime Oiran Hanagata Rouran no Okiku) # 三木生贄 (Miki Ikenie) # 上から目線 (Ue Kara Mesen) # 不可視境界線の狭間にて (Fukashi Kyoukaisen no Hazama nite) # 不完全な処遇 (Fukanzen na Shoguu) # 不思議な体験 (Fushigi na Taiken) # 不思議の国・迷いの国 (Fushigi no Kuni Mayoi no Kuni) # 不毛！ (Fumou!) # 不眠症 (Fuminshou) # 不終夜 (Owarazuya) # 世界でひとつの物語 (Sekai de Hitotsu no Monogatari) # 世界で一番近くに居るのに (Sekai de Ichiban Chikaku ni Iru no ni) # 世界と僕と (Sekai to Boku to) # 世界なんて一瞬で変わる (Sekai Nante Isshun de Kawaru) # 世界に嫌われたラブソング (Sekai ni Kirawareta Love Song) # 世界の中心に君がいる (Sekai no Chuushin ni Kimi ga Iru) # 世界の半分 (Sekai no Hanbun) # 世界の始まりと一日の終わり (Sekai no Hajimari to Ichinichi no Owari) # 世界の終わりと月曜日 (Sekai no Owari to Getsuyoubi) # 世界の終末論 (Sekai no Shuumatsuron) # 世界は濁らない (Sekai wa Nigoranai) # 世界は難しく出来てない (Sekai wa Muzukashiku Dekitenai) # 世界を愛する瞬間に (Sekai wo Aisuru Shunkan ni) # 世界滅亡カウントダウン (Sekai Metsubou Countdown) # 世迷言ユニバース (Yomaigoto Universe) # 丘に眠る君 (Oka ni Nemuru Kimi) # 中毒問題 (Chuudoku Mondai) # 乳それを欲したまう～GOD WILLS TITS (Chichi Sore o Hosshi Tamau~GOD WILLS TITS) # 乾きの大地と銀の月夜 (Kawaki no Daichi to Gin no Tsukiyo) # 予定調和に沈む (Yotei Chouwa ni Shizumu) # 事件 -The Victim Files- (Jiken -The Victim Files-) # 二人の世界 (Futari no Sekai) # 二次元に咲く花 (Nijigen ni Saku Hana) # 二次元の女の子に恋をしてしまって辛い…w (Nijigen no Onnanoko ni Koi o Shite Shimatte Tsurai…w) # 二次元セカイ解放宣言 (Nijigen Sekai Kaihou Sengen) # 二次元ワールドダイバー (Nijigen World Diver) # 二番街のクラウン (Nibangai no Crown) # 二面性エチュード (Futaomotesei Etude) # 五彩十二花神杯 (Gosai Juuni Kashin Hai) # 五月十一日 (Gogatsu Juuichinichi) # 五月雨 (Samidare) # 五線譜の裏のラブレター (Gosenfu no Ura no Love Letter) # 亜 (A) # 亡国饗宴ナイトメア (Boukoku Kyouen Nightmare) # 亡婦魄霊の姿は凋める花の様に色無うて (Boufu Hakurei no Sugata wa Shibomeru Hana no Youni Iro Noute) # 人が星に願う訳 (Hito ga Hoshi ni Negau Wake) # 人修羅 (Hitoshura) # 人形と左目 (Ningyou to Hidarime) # 人形の音 (Ningyou no Oto) # 人為世界のエンブリオ (Jin'i Sekai no Embryo) # 人生破滅ゲーム (Jinsei Hametsu Game) # 人畜無害 (Jinchiku Mugai) # 人間なんか大嫌い (Ningen Nanka Daikirai) # 人間偏差値 (Ningen Hensachi) # 人間失格 (Ningen Shikkaku) # 人類五分前仮説 (Jinrui Gofun Mae Kasetsu) # 人魂騙し (Hitodama Damashi) # 仄暗い昼 (Honogurai Hiru) # 今、わたしたちにできること。 (Ima, Watashi tachi ni Dekiru Koto.) # 今を生きる僕へ (Ima o Ikiru Boku e) # 今夜がスパンキー (Kon'ya ga Spunky) # 今夜もｾﾌｾﾌ (Kon'ya mo Sefusefu) # 今始める僕らの未来 (Ima Hajimeru Bokura no Mirai) # 今日、卒業します。 (Kyou, Sotsugyou Shimasu.) # 今日が雨の日じゃないとして (Kyou ga Ame no Hi Janai Toshite) # 今日も夕陽丘で (Kyou mo Yuuhigaoka de) # 今日も負けた！ (Kyou mo Maketa!) # 仕事に行きたくないブルース (Shigoto ni Ikitakunai Blues) # 他人の曲の名前を付け替えてパクるのさ (Tanin no Kyoku no Namae wo Tsukekaete Pakuru no sa) # 代弁させていた初音ミクにちょっと本音で歌ってもらった (Daiben Sasete ita Hatsune Miku ni Chotto Honne de Utatte Moratta) # 以心伝心テレパシー (Ishin Denshin Telepathy) # 仮面 (Kamen) # 仮面少女 (Kamen Shoujo) # 伊達組ストライカーズ (Dategumi Strikers) # 伝えたいけど飽きた寝る (Tsutaetai Kedo Akita Neru) # 伝播超過 (Denpa Chouka) # 似た者同士 (Nitamono Doushi) # 低音厨音域テスト (Teion Chuu On'iki Test) # 何れ菖蒲か杜若 (Izure Ayame ka Kakitsubata) # 余命数十年 (Yomei Suujuu Nen) # 使用済 (Shiyouzumi) # 例ノアレ (Rei no Are) # 侵略 (Shinryaku) # 俯瞰的人生博覧会 (Fukan-teki Jinsei Hakurankai) # 俺を誰だと思っている (Ore wo Dareda to Omotte Iru) # 倦厭の鐘 (Ken'en no Kane) # 偶像無線 (Guuzou Radio) # 偽りのKESHIKI (Itsuwari no KESHIKI) # 偽りの世界 (Itsuwari no Sekai) # 偽りの勇者、偽りのセカイ (Itsuwari no yuusha, itsuwari no sekai) # 偽りの決意 (Itsuwari no Ketsui) # 偽物ギャザリング (Nisemono Gathering) # 偽物シンデレラ (Nisemono Cinderella) # 偽生者 (Giseisha) # 傍観者のレコード (Boukansha no Record) # 傷あと (Kizuato) # 傾城妓唄 (Keisei Kouta) # 僕がギターをやめた理由 (Boku ga Guitar o Yameta Riyuu) # 僕が伝えたい本当の想い (Boku ga Tsutaetai Hontou no Omoi) # 僕が君に思うこと (Boku ga Kimi ni Omou Koto) # 僕が望む世界の果ては (Boku ga Nozomu Sekai no Hate wa) # 僕たちの未来 (Bokutachi no Mirai) # 僕と僕の世界 (Boku to Boku no Sekai) # 僕に愛をください (Boku ni Ai o Kudasai) # 僕の一部 (Boku no Ichibu) # 僕の周りに溢れている世界。 (Boku no Mawari ni Afurete Iru Sekai.) # 僕の恋愛法則 (Boku no Renai Housoku) # 僕の物語 (Boku no Monogatari) # 僕の異常な幸福論 (Boku no Ijou na Koufukuron) # 僕の翼 (Boku no Tsubasa) # 僕はおっぱい星人 (Boku wa Oppai Seijin) # 僕はタンポポ (Boku wa Tanpopo) # 僕らに喜劇を見せてくれ (Bokura ni Kigeki o Misete Kure) # 僕らのつづき (Bokura no Tsuzuki) # 儚桜〜さくら〜 (Hakana Sakura ~Sakura~) # 儚雪 (Hakana Yuki) # 優等生シンドローム (Yuutousei Syndrome) # 先の見えない未来へ (Saki no Mienai Mirai e) # 先天後天的疾患論 (Senten Koutenteki Shikkanron) # 先天性ブリキ症候群 (Senteisei Buriki Shoukougun) # 先生と少女騒動-第一審公判 (Sensei to Shoujo Soudou -Daiisshin Kouhan-) # 光 (Hikari) # 光となれ (Hikari to Nare) # 光と闇の輪郭 (Hikari to Yami no Rinkaku) # 光のなかへ (Hikari no Naka e) # 光の詩 (Hikari no Uta) # 光へ、未来へ (Hikari e, Mirai e) # 光芒 - Twilight Ray - (Koubou - Twilight Ray -) # 全く身にならないソング (Mattaku Mini Naranai Song) # 全力ランウェイ (Zenryoku Runaway) # 全速力協奏曲 (Zensokuryoku Kyousoukyoku) # 公衆便所のスミ (Koushuu Benjo no Sumi) # 六月の終わり (Rokugatsu no Owari) # 其の名を口にする (Sono Na o Kuchi ni suru) # 再生 (Saisei)/1okushitaP # 再生 (Saisei)/Utsu-P # 冒険者アキレア (Boukensha Akirea) # 冬のさくら。 (Fuyu no Sakura.) # 冬の続き (Fuyu no Tsuzuki) # 冷たい手 (Tsumetai Te) # 冷酷万花 (Reikoku Banka) # 凍てつく愛 (Itetsuku Ai) # 凛恋メイドファクター (Rin Ren Maid Factor) # 凪音迷彩 (Nagine Meisai) # 刀歌 (Katana Uta) # 刃牙 (Baki) # 切り取った証明と (Kiritotta Shoumei to) # 切り裂く静寂 (Kirisaku Shijima) # 切裂サチコは夜長に笑う (Kirisaki Sachiko wa Yonaga ni Warau) # 初めて買った安いPCを今日俺は売った (Hajimete Katta Yasui PC o Kyou Ore wa Utta) # 初めまして心響です (Hajimemashite kokone desu) # 初対面で肘を舐める部 (Shoutaimen de Hiji wo Nameru Bu) # 初恋の波 (Hatsukoi no Nami) # 初恋リグレット (Hatsukoi Regret) # 初音ミクとあそぼぅ！！ (Hatsune Miku to Asoubou!!) # 初音ミクの優しい眠り (Hatsune Miku no Yasashii Nemuri) # 初音ミクの消失-劇場版- (Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -Gekijouban-) # 初音奔放曲 (Hatsune Honpou Kyoku) # 別に悲しい訳ではない (Betsu ni Kanashii Wake Dewa Nai) # 利根川旅情 (Tonegawa Ryojou) # 刻 (Toki) # 前へ (Mae e) # 前夜祭の悪夢 (Zenyasai no Akumu) # 前夜祭の産声 (Zenyasai no Ubugoe) # 前夜祭の篝火 (Zenyasai no Kagaribi) # 前夜祭の蝙蝠 (Zenyasai no Koumori) # 前夜祭の行進 (Zenyasai no Koushin) # 前夜祭の魔法 (Zenyasai no Mahou) # 前進鏡 (Zenshin Kagami) # 剛毛ハート (Goumou Heart) # 剣ヶ峰へ (Kengamine e) # 劇場愛歌 (Gekijou Ai Ka) # 加速世界 -アクセルワールド- (Kasoku Sekai -Accel World-) # 劣等星 (Rettousei) # 劣等生 (Rettousei) # 劣等生シンドローム (Rettousei Syndrome) # 助平コミックス (Sukebe Comics) # 勝算◎最前線 (Shousan ◎ Saizensen﻿) # 勝者必衰 (Shousha Hissui) # 勿忘草 (Wasurenagusa) # 匁 (Monme) # 北18条 (Kita 18 Jyou) # 十七歳の死神 (Juunanasai no Shinigami) # 十三番目のハスキング (Juusanbanme no Husking) # 十二月の黄昏 (Juunigatsu no Tasogare) # 十六夜月花 (Izayoi Gekka) # 十六夜草紙 (Izayoi Soushi) # 十字塔の丘 (Juujitou no Oka) # 十年前はくびれてた (Juunen mae wa Kubireteta) # 千のアレになって (Sen no Are ni Natte) # 千秋一夜 (Senshuu Ichiya) # 午前3時のヘッドフォン (Gozen Sanji no Headphone) # 午前四時半 (Gozen Yojihan) # 午前４時の金星 (Gozen Yoji no Kinsei) # 午夜Teatime (Wǔyè Teatime) # 午後5時55分55秒 (Gogo 5-ji 55-fun 55-byou) # 半透明な太陽 (Hantoumeina Taiyou) # 半透明の少女 (Hantoumei no Shoujo) # 卒業して行くお前に (Sotsugyou Shite Iku Omae ni) # 単色少女 (Monokuro Shoujo) # 卜占都市カルト (Bokusen Toshi Cult) # 原罪と未来のジレンマ (Genzai to Mirai no Dilemma) # 厭なヲツカイ (Iyana Wotsukai) # 去夜〜さよなら〜 (Kyoya ~Sayonara~) # 参年タイムキーパー (San'nen Time Keeper) # 参月の雨 (Sangatsu no Ame) # 友情愛情キックガール！ (Yuujou Aijou Kick Girl!) # 双つの記憶 (Futatsu no Kioku) # 双極性トランキライザー (Soukyoku-sei Tranquilizer) # 双鏡の扉 (Soukyou no Tobira) # 反芻と孵化 (Hansuu to Fuka) # 反芻の印象 (Hansuu no Inshou) # 反逆リスペクト (Hangyaku Respect) # 反鏡のバリアシード (Hankyou no Barrier Seed) # 反面コンタクト (Hanmen Contact) # 古に封印されし究極黒魔法（物理） (Inishie ni Fuuin Sareshi Kyuukyoku Kuro Mahou (Butsuri)) # 可能世界論 (Kanou Sekai Ron) # 叶い (Kanai) # 叶わない夢、届かない戯言 (Kanawanai Yume, Todokanai Zaregoto) # 叶わぬ恋 (Kanawanu Koi) # 叶わぬ想い (Kanawanu Omoi) # 合い鳴き (Ai Naki) # 同じように (Onaji Youni) # 名もない君と名もない町 (Na mo Nai Kimi to Na mo Nai Machi) # 名人様がやってくる！ (Meijinsama ga Yatte Kuru!) # 名無しの詩 (Nanashi no Uta) # 吐息檻 (Toiki Ori) # 向日葵色のソレイユ (Himawariiro no Soleil) # 君、夢、物語 (Kimi, Yume, Monogatari) # 君がサンタなら僕はトナカイ (Kimi ga Santa Nara Boku wa Tonakai) # 君が好き (Kimi ga Suki) # 君だけに僕だけの (Kimi Dake ni Boku Dake no) # 君と僕とその空白と (Kimi to Boku to Sono Kuuhaku to) # 君と渚と青い夏 (Kimi to Nagisa to Aoi Natsu) # 君と見た星空 (Kimi to Mita Hoshizora) # 君と見ていたセカイ (Kimi to Mite Ita Sekai) # 君にとって (Kimi ni Totte) # 君に捧ぐファンタジア (Kimi ni Sasagu Fantasia) # 君のカーディガン (Kimi no Cardigan) # 君のサイノウ (Kimi no Sainou) # 君のメロディー (Kimi no Melody) # 君の代わりに (Kimi no Kawari) # 君の噂 (Kimi no Uwasa) # 君の彩る旋律 (Kimi no Irodoru Senritsu) # 君の方へ、僕の方へ。 (Kimi no Hou e Boku no Hou e.) # 君の明日と僕のいた世界 (Kimi no Ashita to Boku no Ita Sekai) # 君の笑顔を (Kimi no Egao o) # 君の背に乗ってどこまでも (Kimi no Se ni Notte Dokomade mo) # 君の言うとおり (Kimi no Iu Toori) # 君は夢のなかに (Kimi wa Yume no Naka ni) # 君へのささめき (Kimi e Sasameki) # 君への言葉 (Kimi e no Kotoba) # 君を忘れた (Kimi o Wasureta) # 君を見た光 (Kimi o Mita Hikari) # 君を越えて (Kimi o Koete) # 君を＜censored＞ (Kimi wo ＜censored＞) # 君恋し (Kimi Koishi) # 君想フ -smile again- (Kimi Omou -smile again-) # 君色 (Kimi Iro) # 君色マキアート (Kimiiro Macchiato) # 吸血っく†ヴぁんぱいあ！ (Kyuuketsu†Vampire!) # 呪いのススメ (Noroi no Susume) # 呼ビ唄 (Yobi Uta) # 咆哮≒Emotion (Houkou≒Emotion) # 和 -Nagomi- (Nagomi -Nagomi-) # 和傘咲く、祇園花灯路 (Wagasa Saku, Gion Hana Touro) # 咲かせよ乙女、喰らえよ男児 (Sakase yo Otome, Kurae yo Danji) # 咲花 -Saki Hana- (Saki Hana -Saki Hana-) # 哀しみパレード (Kanashimi Parade) # 哀願 x Irony (Aigan x Irony) # 哭声 (Nakigoe) # 唄ウ機械 (Utau Kikai) # 唄旅鴉 (Uta Tabigarasu) # 唯々なりレイデエ (Iinari Lady) # 唯心論 (Yuishinron) # 啼衝シンパシー (Teishou Sympathy) # 喪失モノクローム (Soushitsu Monochrome) # 嗚呼良い上を (Aa Ii Ue wo) # 嘘つき (Usotsuki) # 嘘つきのメリーゴーランド (Usotsuki no Merry-go-round) # 嘘つき少年と盲目少女 (Usotsuki Shounen to Moumoku Shoujo) # 嘘に似た月の下で (Uso ni Nita Tsuki no Shita de) # 嘘ップ (Usoppu) # 嘘付かれ (Usotsukare) # 嘘月 (Usotsuki) # 嘘歌 (Uso Uta) # 嘯く終日 (Usobuku Shuujitsu) # 囚炎 (Shuuen) # 四季の折々 (Shiki no Oriori) # 四面楚歌 (Shimensoka) # 回想cresc. (Kaisou cresc.) # 因果律の花 (Ingaritsu no Hana) # 団地ブルー (Danchi Blue) # 土竜と花 (Mogura to Hana) # 地下 (Chika) # 地獄ポップス (Jigoku Pops) # 地雷原夜道 (Jiraigen Yomichi) # 垢消せのうた (Aka Kese no Uta) # 堕ちた烏、今飛び立つ (Ochita Karasu, Ima Tobidatsu) # 堕天詩 (Datenshi) # 境界線はオレンジ (Kyoukaisen wa Orange) # 壊れた呼吸と君のいない世界 (Kowareta Kokyuu to Kimi no Inai Sekai) # 壊れて行く (Kowarete iku) # 壊セ壊セ (Kowase Kowase) # 壊人間機械 (Broken Human Machine) # 声 (Koe)/Batasato # 壱 (Ichi) # 壷カルビ (Tsubo Karubi) # 変人王子クロニクル (Henjin Ouji Chronical) # 変身 (Henshin)/Nishijima Thorndique # 変身 (Henshin)/peakedyellow # 夏、夢、蜃気楼 (Natsu, Yume, Shinkirou) # 夏と廊下と花畑 (Natsu to Rouka to Hanabatake) # 夏のロケット (Natsu no Rocket) # 夏の夜にも人恋し (Natsu no Yoru ni mo Hitokoishi) # 夏の日と、幽霊と、かみさま (Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama) # 夏の終わりが聴こえない (Natsu no Owari ga Kikoenai) # 夏の終わりのサンセット (Natsu no Owari no Sunset) # 夏の風と、キミと私と麦わら帽子。 (Natsu no Kaze to, Kimi to Watashi to Mugiwaraboushi.) # 夏は短し恋せよ男子 (Natsu wa Mijikashi Koi se yo Danshi) # 夏休みジコチューカゲロウソク (Natsuyasumi Jikochu Kagerousoku) # 夏影レミニセンス (Natsukage Reminiscence) # 夏枯れブルース (Natsugare Blues) # 夏空が降る少女 (Natsuzora ga Furu Shoujo) # 夏空ラブストーリー (Natsuzora Love Story) # 夏色☆キャンバス (Natsu-Iro ☆ Canvas) # 夏色の恋 (Natsuiro no Koi) # 夏葬詠 (Okuri Uta) # 夏音夜 (Natsu Otoyo) # 夏音夜―廻― (Natsu Otoyo -Kai-) # 夏風リアライズ (Natsukaze Realize) # 夕凪プラットホーム (Yuunagi Platform) # 夕暮れの公園 (Yuugure no Kouen) # 夕暮れの国 (Yuugure no Kuni) # 夕暮れジェットソン (Yuugure Jettison) # 夕暮れ先生 (Yuugure Sensei) # 夕立と恋花火 (Yuudachi to Koi Hanabi) # 夕蝉とかげおくり (Yuuzemi to Kageokuri) # 夕陽ケ丘に咲いた花は (Yuuhigaoka ni Saita Hana wa) # 夕音 (Yuuoto) # 夜のくじら (Yoru no Kujira) # 夜の中、春雪 (Yoru no Naka, Shunsetsu) # 夜の瀬には銀河鉄道の名残を (Yoru no Se ni wa Ginga Tetsudou no Nagori wo) # 夜の赤川鉄橋 (Yoru no Akagawa Tekkyou) # 夜もすがら君想ふ (Yomosagara Kimi Omofu) # 夜明け (Yokae) # 夜明けの少年 (Yoake no Shounen) # 夜桜満開 (Yozakura Mankai) # 夜桜物語 (Yozakura Monogatari) # 夜風の魔法 (Yokaze no Mahou) # 夢で見たんだ (Yume de Mita nda) # 夢のように (Yume no Youni) # 夢の中の恋人 (Yume no Naka no Koibito) # 夢の灰 (Yume no Hai) # 夢の跡 (Yume no Ato) # 夢は捨てないで (Yume wa Sutenaide) # 夢よこい (Yume yo Koi) # 夢ノ島 (Yume no Shima) # 夢中願望 (Muchuu ganbou) # 夢幻ドロップ (Mugen Drop) # 夢幻ユートピア (Mugen Utopia) # 夢幻都市レシエ (Mugen Toshi Reshie) # 夢懸歌 (Yumekake Uta) # 夢日記 (Yume Nikki) # 夢的嗅覚少女の夢遊 (Muteki Kyuukaku Shoujo no Muyuu) # 夢続きドロップス (Yume Tsuzuki Drops) # 夢見るマカロンガール (Yumemiru Macaron Girl) # 夢見心地 (Yumemi Gokochi) # 夢魅鳥 (Yumemidori) # 大きなセカイ (Ookina Sekai) # 大丈夫だ 重婚じゃない (Daijoubu da Juukon Janai) # 大丈夫だ、問題ない。 (Daijoubu da, Mondai nai.) # 大人買いします (Otonagai Shimasu) # 大和撫子 (Yamato Nadeshiko) # 大大大キライ (Dai Dai Daikirai) # 大好きの結晶 (Daisuki na Kesshou) # 大好き！マカロン (Daisuki! Macaron) # 大嫌い (Daikirai)/otetsu # 大嫌い (Daikirai)/SnowNoiseP # 大江戸フラワー (Ooedo Flower) # 大空のデザイナー (Oozora no Designer) # 大空パステル (Oosora Pastel) # 大空色のHi-To-Mi (Oozora Iro no Hi-To-Mi) # 大輪の花 (Dairin no Hana) # 天の川 (Amanogawa) # 天の笹舟 (Ama no Sasabune) # 天井 (Tenjou) # 天使追放 (Tenshi tsuihou) # 天国からの没シュート (Tengoku kara no Botsu Shoot) # 天堕 -第一章- (Ten'otsu -Daiisshou-) # 天文部室 (Tenmon Bushitsu) # 天照ラセ (Amaterase) # 天鵞絨アラベスク (Biroudo Arabesque) # 天鼠ディストレス (Tenso Distress) # 太陽が沈む刻 (Taiyou ga Shizumu Koku) # 太陽は燃える、君は捜す。 (Taiyou wa Moeru, Kimi wa Sagasu.) # 太陽ぱくぱく (Taiyou Pakupaku) # 失われた記憶 (Ushinawareta Kioku) # 失墜の天爵 (Shittsui no Tenshaku) # 奇跡の魔法 (Kiseki no Mahou) # 奇跡＊Indication (Kiseki＊Indication) # 女々しくてっぽくて (Memeshikute Ppokute) # 女の子はいつだってあざといのです！ (Onnanoko wa Itsudatte Azatoi no desu!) # 女子高生チェーンソウデイズ (Joshi Kousei Chainsaw Days) # 好きだって言っちゃえば (Suki Datte Icchaeba) # 好きだよ (Suki da yo) # 好きです。 (Suki Desu.) # 好きよ好きよも好きのうち (Suki yo Suki yo mo Suki no Uchi) # 好き好き好き好き好き好き好き好き好き (Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki) # 妄執メランコリア (Moushuu Melancholia) # 妄想〆Question (Mousou〆Question) # 妄想ジェネレーター (Mousou Generator) # 妄想ナルシスト (Mousou Narcissist) # 妄想果実 (Mousou Kajitsu) # 妄想進化論 (Mousou Shinkaron) # 妖艶神楽 (Youen-Kagura) # 妬心 (Toshin) # 妹プリ～ズ！ (Imouto Please!) # 始まりの草原 (Hajimari no Sougen) # 姓 名 言 っ て み ろ ！ (Sei Mei I t te Mi ro !) # 婆チャルテクノロ爺 (Baba Char Technolo Jii) # 嫌いな街 (Kirai na Machi) # 子供の世界 (Kodomo no Sekai) # 存在のアンサー (Sonzai no Answer) # 存在証明 (Sonzai Shoumei)/Kurozumi-P # 存在証明 (Sonzai Shoumei)/sizimi # 存在証明 (Sonzai Shoumei)/ZasetsuP # 孟姜女 (Moukyoujo) # 孤児 (Koji) # 孤独のパラノイア (Kodoku no Paranoia) # 孤独のパルティマン (Kodoku no Partyman) # 孤独の果て (Kodoku no Hate) # 孤独の残響-Metal Dolls III- (Kodoku no Zankyou -Metal Dolls III-) # 孤高の神域-Eden of Nobleness- (Kokou no Shin'iki -Eden of Nobleness-) # 学園×∀ssassinatioИ (Gakuenx∀ssassinatioИ) # 学園ヴァンパイア (Gakuen Vampire) # 学級戦争 (Gakkyuu Sensou) # 宇宙ラジオ (Uchuu Radio) # 宇宙船長しろくま (Uchuu Senchou Shirokuma) # 守りたいもの (Mamoritai mono) # 安泰 (Antai) # 完全な構想 (Kanzen na Kousou) # 宙の影 (Sora no Kage) # 宙吊りダンシング (Chuuzuri Dancing) # 宴芸 (Utage Gei) # 宵待恋 (Yoi Machi Koi) # 宵月桜 (Yoizukizakura) # 宵闇のアウグスティン (Yoiyami no Augustine) # 宵闇花火 (Yoiyami Hanabi) # 導き (Michibiki) # 小さなその手で (Chiisa na Kono Te de) # 小さな手 (Chiisa na Te) # 小さな窓の内側から (Chiisana Mado no Naka kara) # 小さな街にて君に捧ぐ (Chiisa na Machi nite Kimi ni Sasagu) # 小人 (Kobito) # 小夜時雨 (Sayoshigure) # 小悪魔コスメティック (Koakuma Cosmetic) # 少しだけ希望 (Sukoshi Dake Kibou) # 少し大変な朝 (Sukoshi Taihen na Asa) # 少し楽しくなる時報（Time Signal） (Sukoshi Tanoshiku Naru Jihou (Time Signal)) # 少女A (Shoujo A) # 少女のままで (Shoujo no Mama de) # 少女の空想庭園 (Shoujo no Kuusou Teien) # 少女の走光性 (Shoujo no Soukousei) # 少女は境界線を飛び越える (Shoujo wa Kyoukaisen o Tobikoeru) # 少女は旅をする (Shoujo wa Tabi o Suru) # 少女ライラと親愛なる色彩 (Shoujo Lyra to Shinainaru Shikisai) # 少女人形の見た夢 (Shoujo Ningyou no Mita Yume) # 少女Ｖ (Shoujo V) # 少年は教室がきらいだったのだ (Shounen wa Kyoushitsu ga Kirai Datta no da) # 少年ノアとΦの邂逅 (Shounen Noa to Φ no Kaikou) # 少年ブレイヴ (Shounen Brave) # 少年少女モラトリアムサヴァイヴ (Shounen Shoujo Moratorium Survive) # 少年覚醒クライシス (Shounen Kakusei Crisis) # 屈服と怠惰 (Kuppuku to Taida) # 届かない、雨 (Todokanai, Ame) # 届け。(Todoke.) # 届けたいのに (Todoketai no ni) # 展翅 (Tenshi) # 崩れゆく世界にさよならを言う僕は (Kuzure Yuku Sekai ni Sayonara wo Iu Boku wa) # 巡る季節のワルツ (Meguru Kisetsu no Waltz) # 左右 -みぎひだり- (Migihidari) # 巫女装パルプテーション (Mikoshou Palpitation) # 巴里映画少女 (Paris Eiga Shoujo) # 希望の光 (Kibou no Hikari) # 希望の歌 (Kibou no Uta) # 希望の風 (Kibou no Kaze) # 帝都高速度交通営団 (Teito Kousokudo Koutsuu Eidan) # 帰ろう (Kaerou) # 帰巣本能-少年by the mile- (Kisou Honnou -Shounen by the mile-) # 帰想本能 (Kisou Honnou) # 帰星 (Ki boshi) # 平和の星に咲く花 (Heiwa no Hoshi ni Saku Hana) # 平常正常モノクローム (Heijou Seijou Monochrome) # 平成モダンガール (Heisei Modern Girl) # 平成時代の妖怪事情 (Heisei Jidai no Youkai Jijou) # 幸 (Sachi) # 幸せのかたち (Shiawase no Katachi) # 幸せのカケラ (Shiawase no Kakera) # 幸せの探しかた (Shiawase no Sagashikata) # 幸福な少年 (Koufukuna Shounen) # 幸福の終わり (Koufuku no Owari) # 幸福の花 (Koufuku no Hana) # 幸福列車に乗ろう (Koufuku Ressha ni Norou) # 幸福薬 (Koufuku Yaku) # 幸運のツボ (Kouun no Tsubo) # 幻のような (Maboroshi no You na) # 幻想のリナリア (Gensou no Linaria) # 幻想奇行 (Gensou Kikou) # 幻想少女と童話の森 (Gensou Shoujo to Douwa no Mori) # 幻想系世界修復少女 (Gensoukai Sekai Shuufuku Shoujo) # 幻日 (Genjitsu) # 幻月環 (Gengetsukan) # 幻灯夢遊 (Gentou Yumeyuu) # 幻葬タナトス (Gensou Thanatos) # 幻葬楽園 (Genshou Rakuen) # 幼帝ノ森 (Youtei no Mori) # 幽霊コンパ (Yuurei Konpa) # 幽霊人形 (Yuurei Ningyou) # 幾千のテロリズムへ (Ikusen no Terrorism e) # 幾夜、兎は愛を求めたのだ (Ikuyo, Usagi wa Ai o Motometa no da) # 序節『分断』 (Josetsu "Bundan") # 廃人チェック (Hi-Jin Check) # 廃日 (Haijitsu) # 廃棄処分 (Haiki Shobun) # 廻るグノーシス世界 (Mawaru Gnostic Sekai) # 廻ル世界 (Mawaru Sekai) # 廻紐時計 (Kaichuu Dokei) # 式日とマンホール (Shikijitsu to Manhole) # 強欲な娘 (Gouyoku na Musume) # 弾丸ロッケンガール (Dangan Rocking Girl) # 彩花 (Saika) # 彩～aya～ (Aya ~aya~) # 影ぼうし (Kageboushi) # 影人ノエル (Kagebito Noel) # 影彩‐カゲイロ‐ (Kageiro ‐Kageiro‐) # 影踏みエトランゼ (Kagefumi Etranger) # 彼の彼女 (Kare no Kanojo) # 彼女 (Kanojo) # 彼岸花 (Higanbana) # 彼岸花の枯れる頃に (Higanbana no Kareru Koro ni) # 彼方の遺産 (Kanata no Isan) # 彼方まで虹を架けて (Kanata Made Niji o Kakete) # 彼氏の財布がマジックテープ式だった (Kareshi no Saifu ga Magic Tape Shiki Datta) # 待つ華となりて (Matsu Hana to Narite) # 待チ唄 (Machi Uta) # 待人海 (Machibito Umi) # 後の橋上 (Ato no Kyoujou) # 後書きの始まり、虚無の行方 (Atogaki no Hajimari, Kyomu no Yukue) # 後追い自殺に定評のあるみっちゃん (Atooi Jisatsu ni Teihyou no Arumicchan) # 御名前 (Onamae) # 御神楽の詔刀言 (Mikagura no Noritogoto) # 復讐ディクテイター (Fukushuu Dictator) # 微小振動 (Bishou Shindou) # 微笑み no あいだ (Hohoemi no Aida) # 心あらず (Kokoro Arazu) # 心じゃきっと分かっていた (Kokoro ja Kitto Wakatte Ita) # 心とかいう名前の未発見の臓器の機能についての考察 (Kokoro to Iu Namae no Mihakken no Zouki no Kinou ni Tsuite no Kousatsu) # 心の叫び＋α (Kokoro no Sakebi＋α) # 心の鍵探して (Kokoro no Kagi Sagashite) # 心の音 (Kokoro no Oto) # 心エクスチェンジ (Kokoro Exchange) # 心中 (Shinjuu) # 心中じゃぱねすく (Shinjuu Japanesque) # 心壊サミット (Shinkai Summit) # 心神耗弱 (Shinshin Koujaku) # 心臓のケロイド (Shinzou no Keloid) # 心蝕ドグマ (Shinshoku Dogma) # 心音 (Shin'on) # 忘れんぼ症 (Wasurenbo Shou) # 忘却と南京錠 (Boukyaku to Nankinjou) # 忘却アリス (Boukyaku Alice) # 忘却心中 (Boukyaku Shinjuu) # 忘愁のエトランゼ (Boushuu no Étranger) # 思想犯 (Shisouhan) # 思慮するゾンビ (Shiryosuru Zombie) # 思春期♥センセーション (Shishunki ♥ Sensation) # 思春期少年少女 (Shishunki Shounen Shoujo) # 怪晴 (Kaisei) # 怪獣ゴメスの憂鬱 (Kaijuu Gomez no Yuuutsu) # 怪異物ノ怪音楽箱 (Kaii Mononoke Ongakubako) # 怪盗KAITO～今宵も君を求めて～ (Kaitou KAITO ~Koyoi mo Kimi o Motomete~) # 怪盗・窪園チヨコは絶対ミスらない (Kaitou・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai) # 怪盗！パパパパパンサー (Kaitou! Pa-pa-pa-pa-panther) # 恋するアプリ (Koisuru Apuri) # 恋するミュータント (Koisuru Mutant) # 恋する乙男にねこねこぱんち (Koisuru Otomen ni Neko Neko Panchi) # 恋する季節の女の子 (Koisuru Kisetsu no Onnanoko) # 恋のおまじない (Koi no Omajinai) # 恋のスイッチ (Koi no Switch) # 恋の才能 (Koi no Sainou) # 恋の祈り ～extend your wave～ (Koi no Inori ~extend your wave~) # 恋の魔法使い (Koi no Mahoutsukai) # 恋はスイート・ラブ (Koi wa Sweet Love) # 恋はフルスロットル！！ (Koi wa Full Throttle!!) # 恋は気まぐれイリュージョン！！ (Koi wa Kimagure Illusion!!) # 恋は銭湯 (Koi wa Sentou) # 恋スルVOC@LOID (Koisuru VOC@LOID) # 恋ノート//// (Koi Notes////) # 恋心 (Koigokoro) # 恋心アンダーウォーター (Koigokoro Underwater) # 恋愛タイガ→☆ (Ren'ai Tiger→☆) # 恋愛デコレート (Ren'ai Decorate) # 恋愛フォトグラフ (Ren'ai Photograph) # 恋桜 (Koizakura) # 恋様シート (Koisama Sheet) # 恋紅綬 (Koikouju) # 恋色スケルトン (Koi Iro Skeleton) # 恋色旋律~有你的幸福 (Liàn Sè Xuánlǜ ~ Yǒu Nǐ de Xìngfú) # 恋花火 (Koi Hanabi) # 恋詩-koiuta- (Koiuta -koiuta-) # 恐山ル・ヴォワール (Osorezan Revoir) # 恐怖！スピーカー人間 (Kyoufu! Speaker Ningen) # 恥ずかしいほどのラブソングを君に (Hazukashii Hodo no Love Song o Kimi ni) # 悋歌 (Rinka) # 悠yuu自適 (Yuu yuu jiteki) # 悠久の地へ (Yuukyuu no Chi e) # 悠久の宇宙（そら）に耳を澄まして (Yuukyuu no Sora ni Mimi o Sumashite) # 悠遠の光 (Yuuen no Hikari) # 悪の華 (Aku no Hana) # 悪性ロリィタマキャヴェリズム (Akusei Lolita Machiavelism) # 悪性新生物 (Akuseishin Seibutsu) # 悪鬼あざみうた (Akki Azami Uta) # 悪魔と少女と盲目Jealousy (Akuma to Shoujo to Moumoku Jealousy) # 悪魔の使い (Akuma no Tsukai) # 悲しいという気持ち (Kanashii to iu Kimochi) # 悲哀のぬくもり (Hiai no Nukumori) # 情動クラシック (Joudou Classic) # 情熱のSUMMER (Jounetsu no SUMMER) # 惑星日誌 (Wakusei Nisshi) # 惑星無修正 (Wakusei Mushuusei) # 想い人 (Omoibito) # 想うコト (Omou Koto) # 想像のインフィニティ (Souzou no Infinity) # 想像上のバイドゥベーダー (Souzoujou no Bide Vader) # 想歌百景 (Souka Hyakkei) # 想色メロディック (Omoiro Melodic) # 愚か者め、嘆くが良いわ (Orokamono me, Nageku ga Ii wa) # 愛 (Ai) # 愛 think so, (Ai think so,) # 愛×愛ホイッスル (Ai×Ai Whistle) # 愛々傘 (Aiaigasa) # 愛が終わる時 (Ai ga Owaru Toki) # 愛してると今は言えない (Aishiteru to Ima wa Ienai) # 愛して・ル・YOU (Aishite Ru YOU) # 愛とウラギリス (Ai to Uragirisu) # 愛のまよいご (Ai no Mayoigo) # 愛のむきだし (Ai no Mukidashi) # 愛の街、サンセット (Ai no Machi, Sunset) # 愛より好きを超越する。 (Ai yori Suki o Chouetsu Suru.) # 愛ト茄子ト平和ナ果実 (Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu) # 愛及屋烏 (Aikyuu Okuu) # 愛合傘 (Aiaigasa) # 愛情レゾンデートル (Aijou Raison D'étre) # 愛惜ヒエラルキ (Aiseki Hierarchy) # 愛戀=Temptation (Airen=Temptation) # 愛＋K=aKi (Ai + K=aKi) # 感傷癖の神様 (Kanshou Heki no Kamisama) # 感情の旋律 (Kanjou no Senritsu) # 慟哭吸血鬼 (Doukoku Vampire) # 憂鬱と君 (Yuuutsu to Kimi) # 憂鬱ニヒリズム (Yuuutsu Nihilism) # 憎悪の欲望 (Zouo no Yokubou) # 憧憬人魚姫 (Shoukei Ningyohime) # 或る不適合者の独白 (Aru Futekigousha no Dokuhaku) # 或る詩謡い人形の記録『夕刻の夫婦』 (Aru Uta Utai Ningyou no Kiroku "Yuukoku no Fuufu") # 或る詩謡い人形の記録『終焉の歌姫』 (Aru Uta Utai Ningyou no Kiroku "Shuuen no Utahime") # 或る詩謡い人形の記録『言霊使いの呪い』 (Aru Uta Utai Ningyou no Kiroku "Kotodama Tsukai no Noroi") # 或る詩謡い人形の記録『賢帝の愛顧』 (Aru Uta Utai Ningyou no Kiroku "Kentei no Aiko") # 或る詩謡い人形の記録『雪菫の少女』 (Aru Uta Utai Ningyou no Kiroku "Yuki Sumire no Shoujo") # 或る風に寄せて (Aru Kaze ni Yosete) # 戦慄!! ムカデ競争 (Senritsu!! Mukade Kyousou) # 扇歌コンシール (Senka Conceal) # 扉あけてあげる (Tobira Akete Ageru) # 扉の向こう (Tobira no Mukou) # 手をつないで長い道を (Te wo Tsunaide Nagai Michi wo) # 手をつなごう (Te o Tsunagou) # 手杵の槍 (Tekine no Yari) # 手紙の思い出 (Tegami no Omoide) # 手遅れと花 (Teokure to Hana) # 才溢れ、欠落者 (Saikobore, Ketsurakusha) # 才能シュレッダー (Sainou Shredder) # 扶桑のあした (Fusou no Ashita) # 抑圧錯乱ガール (Yokuatsu Sakuran Girl) # 投資家レコーズ (Toushika Records) # 抗争の結尾-Dispute of Reverse- (Kousou no ketsubi -Dispute of Reverse-) # 折り紙 (Origami) # 折光影裏 (Sekkou Eiri) # 抱きしめたいの (Dakishimetai no) # 押し釦式電車は冷たく温かい (Oshi Botan Shiki Densha wa Tsumetaku Atatakai) # 拘束アリス (Kousoku Alice) # 拘束プレイ (Kousoku Play) # 拝啓 お姉様 (Haikei o-Anesama) # 拝啓、井戸の底から (Haikei, Ido no Sokokara) # 指きり (Yubikiri) # 指鉛筆 (Yubi Enpitsu) # 捕食者 (Hoshokusha) # 捨て猫マーチ (Suteneko March) # 掌中の珠 (Shouchuu no Tama) # 排他的ロンリー理論 (Haitateki Lonely Riron) # 探しに行こうよ (Sagashi ni Ikou yo) # 探偵★IAちゃん VS 怪盗☆ゆかりん！ (Tantei★IA-chan VS Kaitou☆Yukarin) # 接吻は刹那 (Kuchizuke wa Setsuna) # 控え目に咲く花は美しく (Hikaeme ni Saku Hana wa Utsukushiku) # 援助交際 (Enjo Kousai) # 揺蕩う夢路 (Samayou Yumeji) # 摘み色ギルティ (Tsumiiro Guilty) # 撥条都市クロックベル (Bachijou toshi clock bell) # 撲滅なのです！ (Bokumetsu na no desu!) # 操り神 (Ayatsuri Kami) # 攻強皇國機甲ぽぽぽポーン (Koukyou Kokoku Kikou Popopo Pon) # 放射性物質が怖いから福島を差別するけどがんばろう日本 (Houshasei Busshitu ga Kowai kara Fukushima wo Sabestsu suru kedo Ganbarou Nippon) # 放課後 (Houkago) # 放課後はライムマスター (Houkago wa Rhyme Master) # 放課後革命 (Houkago Kakumei) # 故に、おちた理由。 (Yue ni, Ochita Riyuu.) # 故郷の空に (Kokyou no Sora ni) # 救いようのない (Sukuiyou no Nai) # 教えて、世界のどこまでも (Oshiete, Sekai no Doko Made mo) # 教えて！！魔法のLyric (Oshiete!! Mahou no Lyric) # 教室の悪魔 (Kyoushitsu no Akuma) # 散りゆくもの (Chiriyuku Mono) # 散華 (Sange) # 数えきれない星は (Kazoekirenai Hoshi wa) # 数多の舞 -Dance of many- (Amata no Mai -Dance of many-) # 数字遊びクイズ (Suuji Asobi Quiz) # 整形美人 (Seikei Bijin) # 文字恋 (Moji Koi) # 文法少女Φリリカ (Bunpou ShoujoΦRirika) # 断罪 (Danzai) # 断罪のセレナータ (Danzai no Serenade) # 断罪アウターレッド (Danzai Outer Red) # 新しい生活 (Atarashii Seikatsu) # 方舟 (Hakobune) # 於江宇伊阿呆の諸行は無常 (Oeuiahou no Shogyou wa Mujou) # 旅路の果て、空の慟哭 (Tabi no Hate, Sora no Doukoku) # 既成事実 (Kisei Jijitsu) # 既視未来 (Kishi Mirai) # 日々の夢想い (Hibi no Yume Omoi) # 日常鎖飯事 (Nichijou Sahanji) # 明けない夜を壊せ (Akenai Yoru o Kowase) # 明るい生き方宣言 (Akarui Ikikata Sengen) # 明六某 (Meiroku Nanigashi) # 明日、花、キラリ (Asu, Hana, Kirari) # 明日になればまた続く (Ashita ni Nareba Mata Tsuzuku) # 明日のパスワード (Ashita no Password) # 明日の私 (Ashita no Watashi) # 明日への一歩 (Ashita e no Ippo) # 明日への詩 (Ashita e no Uta) # 明日を向いて (Ashita wo Muite) # 明鏡止水 (Meikyou Shisui) # 明鏡鬼童 (Meikyou Oniwarabe) # 昔日アナグラム (Sekijitsu Anagram) # 星が消えた夏... (Hoshi ga Kieta Natsu...) # 星と蛙と田舎道 (Hoshi to Kaeru to Inakamichi) # 星に (Hoshi ni) # 星に願いが届くなら (Hoshi ni Negai ga Todoku nara) # 星のかけら (Hoshi no Kakera) # 星のノート (Hoshi no Note) # 星の君 (Hoshi no Kimi) # 星の欠片 (Hoshi no Kakera) # 星の繋歌 (Hoshi no Tsunagi Uta) # 星の舟 (Hoshi no Fune) # 星の道をゆく (Hoshi no Michi o Yuku) # 星の鎮魂歌 (Hoshi no Chinkonka) # 星の降らない夜 (Hoshi no Furanai Yoru) # 星姫 (Hoshi Hime) # 星宙カレイドスコープ (Hoshizora Kaleidoscope) # 星屑のうた (Hoshikuzu no Uta) # 星屑のたび (Hoshikuzu no Tabi) # 星屑アステリズム (Hoshikuzu Asterism) # 星屑ノ桃源郷 (Hoshikuzu no Dystopia) # 星屑ランタン (Hoshikuzu Lantern) # 星空に願いを込めて ～Good Night (Hoshizora ni Negai o Komete ~Good Night) # 星空の帰り道 (Hoshizora no Kaerimichi) # 星空エーテルゲイザー (Hoshizora Ether Gazer) # 星空タペストリー (Hoshizora Tapestry) # 星空ダンス (Hoshizora Dance) # 星空リフレイン (Hoshizora Refrain) # 星織り唄 (Hoshiori Uta) # 星追フロンティア (Hoshioi Frontier) # 春が還る丘で'16 (Haru ga Kaeru Oka de '16) # 春に囚われる (Haru ni Torawareru) # 春に雨恋 (Haru ni Amagoi) # 春のかけら (Haru no Kakera) # 春の雨 (Haru no Ame) # 春の風はささやく～Breath of Life～ (Haru no Kaze wa Sasayaku ～Breath of Life～) # 春へ (Haru e) # 春尽花 (Harutsuki Hana) # 春色ドリップ (Shunshoku Drip) # 春雪サナトリウム (Shunsetsu Sanatorium) # 春風に思いをのせて (Harukaze ni Omoi o Nosete) # 春風モーフィング (Harukaze Morphing) # 昨日見た夢 (Kinou Mita Yume) # 昭和専★ガール (Showasen★Girl) # 昼夜を踊れ (Chuuya o Odore) # 時にはsoftに、時にはdarkに (Toki ni wa soft ni, Toki ni wa dark ni) # 時のカケラ (Toki no Kakera) # 時代 (Jidai) # 時計仕掛けのベイベー (Tokei Shikake no Baby) # 時計塔のうた (Tokeitou no Uta) # 時限恋人 (Jigen Koibito) # 晩年 (Bannen) # 普通に歳をとるコトすら (Futsuu ni Toshi wo Toru Koto Sura) # 普遍的トリミングラヴ (Fuhenteki Trimming Love) # 晴れた空、足は泥濘 (Hareta Sora, Ashi wa Nukarumi) # 晴れのちメアリージェーンにて (Harenochi Mary Jane ni te) # 智慧の胡椒を求めて (Chie no Koshou o Motomete) # 暁のモノローグ (Akatsuki no Monologue) # 暁の空 (Akatsuki no Sora) # 暁天 (Gyouten) # 暁月夜-アカツキヅクヨ- (Akatsukizukuyo -Akatsukizukuyo-) # 暗闇 (Kurayami) # 暗闇のパレード (Kurayami no Parade) # 暗鬼-マニピュレイト (Anki-Manipulate) # 暗黒魔法少女濁川よどみ (Ankoku mahou shoujo nigorigawa yodomi) # 暴動 (Boudou) # 暴走電脳-Out of control !!- (Bousou Dennou -Out of control !!-) # 曇天ノ陰ニ (Donten no Kage ni) # 曙光のルミネセンス (Shokou no Luminescence) # 最初の手紙 (Saisho no Tegami) # 最後のチョコレート (Saigo no Chocolate) # 最後のワンダーランド (Saigo no Wonderland) # 最後の歌 (Saigo no Uta) # 最果ての言葉 (Saihate no Kotoba) # 月が消えるまで (Tsuki ga Kieru made) # 月と風船 (Tsuki to Fuusen) # 月に戯言 (Tsuki ni Tawagoto) # 月の断章 (Tsuki no Danshou) # 月の涙、星の声。 (Tsuki no Namida, Hoshi no Koe.) # 月の羅針盤 (Tsuki no Rashinban) # 月の裏側 (Tsuki no Uragawa) # 月の雫～Moon Drop～ (Tsuki no Shizuku ~Moon Drop~) # 月ノ使者 (Tsuki no Shisha) # 月下の舞 (Gekka no Mai) # 月下美人 (Gekkabijin) # 月乃 (Tsukino) # 月光と黒 (Gekkou to Kuro) # 月光ステージ (Gekkou Stage) # 月光トータルイクリプス (Gekkou Total Eclipse) # 月向うまでのトラベル (Tsuki Mukou Made no Travel) # 月影カンテラ (Tsukikage Kantera) # 月旅 (Tsuki Tabi) # 月歌 (Tsuki Uta) # 月花ノ姫歌 (Gekka no Himeuta)/Chie-P # 月花ノ姫歌 (Gekka no Himeuta)/Hadano-P # 月華❁乱れ牡丹 (Gekka❁Midare Botan) # 月西江 (Yuè Xi Jiāng) # 月隠 -ツキゴモリ- (Tsukigomori -Tsukigomori-) # 月食 (Gesshoku) # 月魄 -TSUKISHIRO- (Tsukishiro -TSUKISHIRO-) # 有漏の町 (Uro no Machi) # 有限の窓 (Yuugen no Mado) # 朔 (Saku) # 望遠鏡 (Bouenkyou) # 朝色の紙飛行機 (Asa Iro no Kami Hikouki) # 朧月 (Oborozuki) # 未完成タイムリミッター (Mikansei Time Limiter) # 未完成ヒーロー譚 (Mikansei Hero Tan) # 未来VisioN (Mirai VisioN) # 未来の想像図 (Mirai no Souzouzu) # 未来の歌 (Mirai no Uta) # 未来への翼 (Mirai e no Tsubasa) # 未来永劫 (Mirai Eigou) # 本を閉じれば (Hon o Tojireba) # 本当に大事なのはひとつだけ (Hontou ni Daiji na no wa Hitotsu Dake) # 本日営業中 (Honjitsu Eigyouchuu) # 本能テンペスト (Honnou Tempest) # 杏音鳥音にジャズを歌っていただきました (Anon Kanon ni Jazz o Utatte Itadakimashita) # 束縛式アタッチメント (Sokubakushiki Attachment) # 東 京 リ ア ル ワ ー ル ド (Tokyo Real World) # 東の魔女 (Higashi no Majo) # 東京キャスター (Tokyo Caster) # 東京ラテン系カーニバル (Tokyo Latin-kei Carnival) # 東北ずん子のズンドコ節 (Tohoku Zunko no Zundoko Bushi) # 東方見聞録 (Touhou Kenmonroku) # 東雲に涙 (Shinonome ni Namida) # 東電の歌 (Touden no Uta) # 林檎と歯車のショーケース (Ringo to Haguruma no Showcase) # 林檎と蛇 (Ringo to Hebi) # 果てしなき荒野 (Hateshinaki Kouya) # 枝ノ護人 (Eda no Moribito) # 架空の有名P (Kakuu no Yuumei-P) # 架空の花束のための (Kakuu no Hanataba no Tame no) # 某〇×△□より (Bou 〇×△□ Yori) # 柑橘ネコぱんち (Kankitsu Neko Punch) # 桜と僕とあの子にhshsな気持ち (Sakura to Boku to Ano Ko ni hshs na Kimochi) # 桜のような恋でした (Sakura no you na Koi Deshita) # 桜の海を往く (Sakura no Umi o Yuku) # 桜の社 (Sakura no Sha) # 桜の花びらにのせて (Sakura no Hanabira ni Nosete) # 桜の花咲くその頃に。 (Sakura no Hana Saku Sono Koro ni.) # 桜はまた咲くけれど (Sakura wa Mata Saku Keredo) # 桜吹雪 (Sakura Fubuki)/Ootani # 桜月夜 (Sakura Tsukiyo) # 桜舞う 今 (Sakura Mau Ima) # 桜色の喜び (Sakurairo no Yorokobi) # 桜色キッス (Sakurairo Kiss) # 桜花爛漫 (Sakura Fubuki) # 桜花狂咲 (Ouka Kyoushoo) # 梅花話譚 (Baikawatan) # 梟 (Fukurou) # 森の扉 (Mori no Tobira) # 森之宮神療所☆ (Morinomiya Shinryousho☆) # 椿 (Tsubaki) # 椿姫 (Tsubaki Hime) # 椿色トワイライト (Tsubakiiro Twilight) # 椿鬼 (Tsubaki Oni) # 楽園への命歌 (Rakuen e no Inochi Uta) # 楽落ノスタルジー (Rakuraku Nostalgia) # 楽観主義的思考論 (Rakutenshugiteki Shikouron) # 横浜バトルライン (Yokohama Battle Line) # 機械の歌姫のジンガ (Kikai no Utahime no Jenga) # 機械仕掛けのサンタクロース (Kikaijikake no Santa Claus) # 機械仕掛けの歌姫 (Kikaijikake no Utahime) # 機械仕掛の詩 (Kikai Shikake no Uta) # 欠忘性オブリビオン (Ketsubousei Oblivion) # 欠片 (Kakera) # 欠陥住宅(パラダイス・ロスト) (Kekkan Juutaku (Paradise Lost)) # 次元カンパネラ (Jigen Campanella) # 欲望の握り (Yokubo No Nigiri) # 歌い手様総合テスト (Utaite-sama Sougou Test) # 歌え、子供たちよ (Utae, Kodomo tachi yo) # 正夢デエト (Masayume Date) # 歩き出せば最終電車 (Arukidaseba Saishuu Densha) # 歯車さん (Haguruma-san) # 歴史の人物覚えまSHOW! (Rekishi no Jinbutsu Oboema SHOW!) # 死にたい十代、殺したい二十代 (Shinitai Juudai, Koroshitai Nijuudai) # 死凶天邪鬼 (Shikyou Amanojaku) # 死想統制 (Shisou Tousei) # 死神のギター (Shinigami no Guitar) # 残る夏に花束を (Nokoru Natsu ni Hanataba o) # 残像 (Zanzou) # 残光 (Zankou) # 残光のクロイツ (Zankou no Kreutz) # 残滓のぐしゃ (Zansai no Gusha) # 残照ハイヒール (Zanshou high heels) # 残虐ヒーリング (Zangyaku Healing) # 残量リミット (Zanryou Limit) # 残骸 -Rose of impermanence- (Zangai -Rose of impermanence-) # 殻 (Kara) # 比翼 (Hiyoku) # 気付けば月曜日 (Kizukeba Getsuyoubi) # 水底の森にて (Minasoko no Mori nite) # 水曜レインダンス (Suiyou Rain Dance) # 水母なす (Kuragenasu) # 水没都市 (Suibotsu Toshi) # 水没都市ルインテティス (Suibotsu Toshi Ruin Tethis) # 水色の日 (Mizuiro no Hi) # 水色過剰 (Mizuiro Kajou) # 水葬カタルシス (Suisou Catharsis) # 水鉄砲 (Mizudeppou) # 水際の碧色 (Mizugiwa no Hekishoku) # 水鶏 (Kuina) # 氷の世界 (Koori no Sekai) # 氷の泉の眠り姫(-36℃) (Koori no Izumi no Nemuri Hime (-36℃)) # 氷の熱情 (Koori no Netsujou) # 永久なる紺碧 (Towa Naru Konpeki) # 永久画稿ライフゲーム (Eikyuu Gakou Life Game) # 永眠童話 (Eimin Douwa) # 永遠の願い (Eien no Negai) # 永遠花火 (Eien Hanabi) # 求光ラビリンス (Kyuukou Labyrinth) # 求愛性瞳孔反射 (Kyuuaisei Doukou Hansha) # 汚れたルビー (Yogoreta Ruby) # 決別の弓 焔の矢 (Ketsubetsu no Yumi Homura no Ya) # 沈く森 (Shizuku Mori) # 沈みゆく哀 (Shizumi Yuku Ai) # 沈丁花 (Jinchouge) # 治者の斜塔 (Chisha no Shatou) # 泡沫と水風船 (Utakata to Mizufuusen) # 泡沫の街 (Utakata no Machi) # 泡沫ノ幻想 (Utakata no Gensou) # 泡箱に踊る (Awabako ni Odoru) # 泣いてNIGHT (Naite NIGHT) # 泣きたいけど涙はでない (Nakitai kedo Namida wa Denai) # 泣き虫アンサンブル (Nakimushi Ensemble) # 泣虫ラディッシュ (Nakimushi Radish) # 泥水 (Doromizu) # 流れ星 (Nagareboshi) # 流星-shooting star- (Ryuusei -shooting star-) # 流星ランタン (Ryuusei Lantern) # 流星群の夜 (Ryuuseigun no Yoru) # 流浪の民 (Rurou no Tami) # 流線クライズ (Ryuusen Cries) # 流転の風花 (Ruten no Kazabana) # 浪漫主義 (Roman Shugi) # 浮世ぺぺろんちいの (Ukiyo Peperonchino) # 浮色 (Uki Iro) # 浮遊夢 (Fuyuumu) # 浴室少女 (Yokushitsu Shoujo) # 海月 (Kurage) # 海辺のカフカを読んだ日 (Umibe no Kafka o Yonda Hi) # 浸透圧 (Shintoatsu) # 消えない記憶 (Kienai Kioku) # 涙にさよなら (Namida ni Sayonara) # 涙は宇宙に降る (Namida wa Sora ni Furu) # 涙まみれの花 (Namidamamire no Hana) # 淘汰の国の少女 (Touta no Kuni no Shoujo) # 深層カルマ (Shinsou Karma) # 深海の夢の欠片 (Shinkai no Yume no Kakera) # 深海シティアンダーグラウンド (Shinkai City Underground) # 深緑の人ノ形 (Shinryoku no Hito no Katachi) # 混沌ランドスケーパー (Konton Landscaper) # 清く正しく (Kiyoku Tadashiku) # 渚色ロマンス (Nagisairo Romance) # 温泉ざぶん (Onsen Zabun) # 満月 (Mangetsu) # 満月とチョコレート (Mangetsu to Chocolate) # 溜息の行方 (Tameiki no Yukue) # 滅びの鍵と子守唄 (Horobi no Kagi to Komoriuta) # 滑舌厨早口テスト (Katsuzetsu Chuuhayakuchi Test) # 漂流少女 (Hyouryuu Shoujo) # 漂白剤が足りないので買いに行かなきゃ (Shirozai ga Tarinai no de Kai ni Ikanakya) # 漆の雨 (Urushi no Ame) # 漣 (Sazanami) # 激おこぷんぷん丸 (Gekioko Punpun Maru) # 激情トラジェディー (Gekijou Tragedy) # 激情リグレット (Gekijou Regret) # 濡レ羽色 (Nurebairo) # 濫觴 (Ranshou) # 灯透 (Akari Tooru) # 灯～ともしび～ (Tomoshibi ～Tomoshibi～) # 灰燼 (Kaijin) # 灰色の楽園 (Haiiro no Rakuen) # 炎上のメリークリスマス (Enjou no Merry Christmas) # 炭酸がぁる (Tansan Girl) # 点 (Ten) # 烏と兎 (Karasu to Tori) # 烙印 (Rakuin) # 焔姫 (Homura Hime) # 無人駅 (Mujin Eki) # 無垢の花 (Muku no Hana) # 無実 (Mujitsu)/AVTechNO # 無実 (Mujitsu)/UoaP # 無心島 (Mujintou) # 無敵スターファイター (Muteki Starfighter) # 無条件幸福 (Mujouken Koufuku) # 無理だよ… (Muri da yo…) # 無限のシナプス (Mugen no Synapse) # 無限の時間を与えましょう (Mugen no Jikan o Ataemashou) # 無限の闇 (Mugen no Yami) # 無限ノスタルジー (Mugen Nostalgy) # 無限夜行 (Mugen Yakou) # 無頼ック自己ライザー (Buraikku Jikoriser) # 煉歌 (Renka) # 煙鬼灯 (Kemuri Houzuki) # 煩悩HEROES (Bonnou HEROES) # 熊野を歌う今様 (Kumano o Utau Imayou) # 熱造サレタ夜 (Netsu Miyatsuko Sareta Yoru) # 爆愛峠 (Bakuai Touge) # 牆壁 (Shouheki) # 片想いの季節 (Kataomoi no Kisetsu) # 片想イVOC@LOID (Kataomoi VOC@LOID) # 牛乳飲め! (Gyuunyuu Nome!) # 牢獄のアドニス (Rougoku no Adonis) # 物理屋のサヨナラ (Butsuriya no Sayonara) # 物語の終焉 (Monogatari no Shuuen) # 特殊ケース一般論 (Tokushu Case Ippan Ron) # 犬魚雷 (Inu Gyorai) # 狂器 (Kyou ki) # 狂愛ルシファー (Kyouai Lucifer) # 狂痛性ピエロ (Kyoutsuusei Pierrot) # 狂躁ヒュプノシス (Kyousou Hypnosis) # 狂騒ノ現 (Kyousou no Utsutsu) # 狐の嫁入り (Kitsune no Yomeiri) # 独 (Hitori) # 独りの君と一人の僕に (Hitori no Kimi to Hitori no Boku ni) # 独りぼっちは、寂しいもんな (Hitoribocchi wa, Sabishii Mon na) # 独占ロマンス (Dokusen Romance) # 独我論 code:altered (Dokugaron code:altered) # 独白ヒーロー (Dokuhaku Hero) # 独言哲学 (Hitorigoto Tetsugaku) # 狼の少年の塔 (Ookami no Shounen no Tou) # 狼狽える心臓と群青市街に鳴り散かすサイレンが酷く煩かった (Urotaeru Shinzou to Gunjou Shigai ni Narichirakasu Siren ga Hidoku Urusakatta) # 猟奇的ハイスクールライフ (Ryoukiteki High School Life) # 猪突猛進ガール (Chototsu Moushin Girl) # 猫なキミ (Neko na Kimi) # 猿は知らない (Saru wa Shiranai) # 玻璃の海 (Hari no Umi) # 珱花≠Invocation (Ouka≠Invocation) # 現実の厳しさは異常 (Genjitsu no Kibishisa wa Ijou) # 現実アレルギー (Genjitsu Allergy) # 現実ループ。故の、 (Genjitsu Loop. Yue no,) # 現心 (Utsutsugokoro) # 理系女子は笑わない (Rikei Joshi wa Warawanai) # 琥珀色の夕景 (Kohakuiro no Yuukei) # 琥珀色の風 (Kohaku Iro no Kaze) # 瑠璃に想いを添えて。 (Ruri ni Omoi o Soete.) # 瑠璃色コンフィチュール (Ruri-iro Confiture) # 瑠璃色銀河 (Ruri Iro Ginga) # 甘い罠 (Amai Wana)/Edoriver # 生きた証 (Ikita Ashi) # 生きてるだけで丸三角四角 (Ikiteru Dake de Maru Sankaku Shikaku) # 生きる為に僕を殺さなきゃ (Ikiru Tame ni Boku o Korosanakya) # 生き埋めの花 (Ikiume no Hana) # 生き残りサバイバル (Ikinokori Survival) # 生まれたキミと、ボクの夢 (Umareta Kimi to, Boku no Yume) # 生命ツマリ症候群 (Seimei Tsumari Shoukougun) # 生命付ダッチワイフ (Seimeitsuki Dutch Wife) # 生粋Baby (Kissui Baby) # 生霊 (Ikiryou) # 田中 (Tanaka) # 男の娘メモラブル (Otoko no Ko Memorable) # 男子6人夏物語 (Danshi 6-nin Natsu Monogatari) # 男子校わんだほー (Danshikou Wonderful) # 画面の向こうのあなた (Gamen no Mukou no Anata) # 畦ニ咲ク花 (Aze ni Saku Hana) # 番傘 (Bangasa) # 病気みたいに君が好き (Byouki Mitai ni Kimi ga Suki) # 痛いの×2とんでいけっ！！ (Itai no ×2 Tonde Ike!!) # 痛がり小町 (Itagari Kochima) # 瘡蓋 (Kasabuta) # 発条式上昇論 (Baneshiki Joushouron) # 発火 (Hakka) # 白い夕景 (Shiroi Yuukei) # 白い花びらの白さを知らない (Shiroi Hanabira no Shirosa o Shiranai) # 白い鑿の彫物師 (Shiroi Nomi no Horimonoshi) # 白く、青く。 (Shiroku, Aoku.) # 白の彼女 (Shiro no Kanojo) # 白ゆき (Shirayuki) # 白妙の詩 (Shirotae no Uta) # 白灰砂の海 (Shirahaisuna no Umi) # 白熱灯と歪曲線 (Hakunetsutou to Waikyokusen) # 白雪姫のための棺桶 (Shirayukihime no Tame no Kan'oke) # 白雪赤花 (Shirayuki Akabana) # 百代峠 (Haku Itou Ge) # 百鬼夜行 (Hyakki Yakou) # 皮膚の下にある嘘の無いもの (Hifu no Shita ni Aru Uso no nai Mono) # 監禁、調教、ビーフシチュー (Kankin, Choukyou, Beef Stew) # 盤上都市ピアノフォルテ (Banjou Toshi Piano Forte) # 目で見えない道 (Me de Mienai Michi) # 目の無い私 (Me no Nai Watashi) # 盲目少女暗闇生存中 (Moumoku Shoujo Kurayami Seizonchuu) # 相対の門 (Soutai no Mon) # 相愛性理論 (Sou Ai Sei Ri Ron) # 相死葬愛シンデレラ (Soushi Souai Cinderella) # 真・既成事実 (Shin • Kisei Jijitsu) # 真冬の娘 (Mafuyu no Musume) # 真冬の雨 (Mafuyu no Ame) # 真夏と少年の天ノ川戦争 (Manatsu to Shounen no Amanogawa Sensou) # 真夏の女神 (Manatsu no Megami) # 真夏の閃光 (Manatsu no Senkou) # 真夜中のカフェテラス (Mayonaka no Cafe Terrasse) # 真夜中のステップエンド (Mayonaka no Steppend) # 真夜中の微笑み (Mayonaka no Hohoemi) # 真昼のホラー (Mahiru no Horror) # 真珠の華 (Shinju no Hana) # 眠らない森の魔女～お姫様になりたい～ (Nemurenai Mori no Majo ~Ohimesama ni Naritai~) # 眠りに沈む華 (Nemuri ni Shizumu Hana) # 眠り姫 (Nemuri Hime) # 眠るあなたの手を握って (Nemuru Anata no Te o Nigitte) # 眠れぬ森の美女の侍女 (Nemurenu Mori no Bijo no Jijo) # 眠れる森 (Nemureru Mori) # 眠れる空の旋律 (Nemureru Sora no Senritsu) # 瞑目 (Meimoku) # 瞬きの風景 (Mabataki no Fuukei) # 知らない街 (Shiranai Machi) # 矮星花火 (Waisei Hanabi) # 石碑のうた (Sekihi no Uta) # 砂上の楼閣 (Sajou no Roukaku) # 砂時計 (Sunadokei)/otetsu # 砂海のリゲル (Sunaumi no Rigel) # 砕氷 -Great Navigation- (Saihyou -Great Navigation-) # 破壊と創造の空双庭園 (Hakai to Souzou no Kuusou Teien) # 破壊衝動と生命についての考察 (Hakai Shoudou to Seimei ni Tsuite no Kousatsu) # 破滅 (Hametsu) # 破滅のMOSAIC (Hametsu no MOSAIC) # 碧ノ月 (Midori no Tsuki) # 確生剤 (Kakuseizai) # 社燕秋鴻 (Shaen Shuukou) # 祈りの歌 (Inori no Uta) # 祈声 (Kisei) # 祝祭と流転 (Shukusai to Ruten) # 神々の指紋 (Kamigami no Shimon) # 神居古潭 (Kamuikotan) # 神居謡 (Kamuiyou) # 神巫詞 (Kamiuta) # 神教⇒Exclamation! (Shinkyou⇒Exclamation!) # 神様∴Application (Kamisama∴Application) # 神様と人生論 (Kamisama to Jinseiron) # 神無月の弔い～宿怨の収穫祭～ (Kannazuki no Tomurai ~Yado Shinobu no Shuukakusai~) # 神的女儿们 (Shén de Nǚ'érmen) # 神話色のミステリイ (Shinwairo no Mistery) # 祭囃子 (Matsuribayashi)/mayuko # 禁断少女プラスA (Kindan Shoujo Plus A) # 私、腐っても腐女子ですから (Watashi, Kusatte mo Fujoshi Desu Kara) # 私がもらった優しさを次は誰にわけてあげよう (Watashi ga Moratta Yasashisa o Tsugi wa Dare ni Wakete Ageyou) # 私が欲しかったもの-Metal Dolls IV- (Watashi wa Hoshikatta Mono -Metal Dolls IV-) # 私が髪を切った理由 (Watashi ga Kami o Kitta Riyuu) # 私と赤ちゃん作らない？ (Watashi to Akachan Tsukuranai?) # 私のプロデューサーになってください！ (Watashi no Producer ni Natte Kudasai!) # 私の彼は戦国武将 (Watashi no Kare wa Sengoku Bushou) # 私はRana (Watashi wa Rana) # 私はあの子の2Pカラー (Watashi wa Ano Ko no 2P Color) # 私は演者です (Watashi wa Enja Desu) # 私ト一ツノ心臓ヲ (Watashi to Hitotsu no Shinzou wo) # 秋の旋律 (Aki no Senritsu) # 秋の空 (Aki no Sora) # 秋恋歌 (Aki Koiuta) # 秋空 (Akizora) # 秋風恋歌 (Akikaze Renka) # 科目屋ノ変 (Kamokuya no Hen) # 科目屋一木連 (Kamokuya Ichimokuren) # 科目屋一花凛 (Kamokuya Ichihanarin) # 秒針が告げる未来 (Byoushin ga Tsugeru Mirai) # 秘密 vocaloid edit (Himitsu vocaloid edit) # 秘密のパプリカ (Himitsu no Paprika) # 秘密の七つ道具 (Himitsu no Nanatsu Dougu) # 秘密の宿命 (Himitsu no Shukumei) # 秘密男女の関係 (Himitsu Danjo no Kankei) # 秘蜜~聖戦の呂い~ (Himitsu ~Seisen no Chikai~) # 積み木の人形 (Tsumiki no Ningyou) # 穴 (Ana) # 空からの旋律 (Sora Kara No Senritsu) # 空をわたる夢 (Sora o Wataru Yume) # 空中アクアリウム (Kuuchuu Aquarium) # 空中遊泳 (Kuuchuu Yuuei) # 空奏旅行 (Kuusou Ryokou) # 空想⇔現実メトロノーム (Kuusou⇔Genjitsu Metronome) # 空想世界とオモチャの心臓 (Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou) # 空想科学 (Kuusou Kagaku) # 空白の街 (Kuuhaku no Machi) # 空耳 (Soramimi)/ArukaP # 空色スクリーン (Sorairo Screen) # 突撃前夜のダンス (Totsugeki Zen'ya no Dance) # 突風マニュアル (Toppuu Manual) # 窓辺の即興曲 (Madobe no Sokkyou Kyoku) # 窓辺の夢 (Madobe no Yume) # 窮屈の哲学 (Kyuukutsu no Tetsugaku) # 立夏。キキョウ (Rikka. Kikyou) # 笑顔にさせて (Egao ni Sasete) # 第ニ節『明日』 (Dai Nisetsu "Ashita") # 第一節『英雄』 (Dai Issetsu "Eiyuu") # 筆おろし (Fude Oroshi) # 等身大のゴジラ 東京へ (Toushindai no Godzilla Toukyou e) # 筋肉痛駆け落ちの滑稽な結末 (Kin'niku Tsuukake Ochi no Kokkei na Ketsumatsu) # 箱庭 (Hakoniwa) # 箱庭の鳥 (Hakoniwa no Tori) # 篝火 (Kagaribi) # 籠 (Kago) # 籠の鳥 (Kago no Tori) # 籠ノ鳥 (Kagome no Tori) # 精神の死を彩る祝福に (Seishin no Shi o Irodoru Shukufuku ni) # 精神崩壊シンドローム (Seishin-houkai Syndrome) # 糸電話 (Ito Denwa) # 約束 (Yakusoku) # 約束のスターリーナイト (Yakusoku no Starry Night) # 約束の場所 (Yakusoku no Basho) # 約束の花 (Yakusoku no Hana) # 紅い百合 -Lilium- (Akai Yuri -Lilium-) # 紅の誓い (Kurenai no Chikai) # 紅蒼メロディア (Kousou Melodia) # 紅蓮ノ姫 (Guren no Hime) # 紅蓮華 (Gurenge) # 紅音色 (Akaneiro) # 純情☆ファイター (Junjou☆Fighter) # 純情ハービヴォー (Junjou Herbivore) # 純愛 (Jun'ai) # 紙ペラ人生攻略 (Kami Pera Jinsei Kouryaku) # 紙人形 (Kami Ningyou) # 紙切れのセカイ (Kamikire no Sekai) # 紙飛行機 (Kami Hikouki)/Doriko # 素敵な気持ち (Suteki na Kimochi) # 素晴らしい世界 (Subarashii Sekai)/Pinocchio-P # 素直になんかなってあげない (Sunao ni Nanka Natte Agenai) # 素直に好きって言ってくれ (Sunao ni Sukitte Itte Kure) # 紡唄 -つむぎうた- (Tsumugi Uta) # 紫苑 (Shion) # 終わった世界の少女-Metal Dolls V- (Owatta Sekai no Shoujo -Metal Dolls V-) # 終わった恋と終わらない恋心 (Owatta Koi to Owaranai Koigokoro) # 終わりの始まり (Owari no Hajimari) # 終わりの話をする前に (Owari no Hanashi o Suru Mae ni) # 終末-Re:write- (Shuumatsu -Re:write-) # 終末のミュートロギア (Shuumatsu no Mythologia) # 終末ディスコード (Shuumatsu Discord) # 終末論 code:heretic (Shuumatsuron code:heretic) # 終止符の五線譜 (Shuushifu no Gosenfu) # 終焉の世界 (Shuuen no Sekai) # 終焉ノ栞 (Shuuen no Shiori) # 絆 (Kizuna)/BiRD(s) # 絆 (Kizuna)/Koorimanjuu-P # 絆創膏 (Bansoukou) # 結遠桜抄 (Yuien Sakura Shou) # 結露 -dew condensation- (Ketsuro -dew condensation-) # 絵本とメアリー (Ehon to Mary) # 絵虚言事。 (Esoragotogoto.) # 絶対正義フラクタル (Zettai Seigi Fractal) # 絶望ゲーム (Zetsubou Game) # 絶望ターミナル (Zetsubou Terminal) # 絶頂パティシエール (Zecchou Patissieres) # 続・既成事実 (Zoku • Kisei Jijitsu) # 綱渡り (Tsunawatari) # 緋弦の薔薇 (Higen no Bara) # 緑ノ娘 (Midori no Musume) # 線香花火 (Senkou Hanabi) # 縁環の理的に私が一番だと言う歌です！ (Enkan no Kotowariteki ni Watashi ga Ichiban da to Iu Uta Desu!) # 縄文炸裂ガール (Joumon Sakuretsu Girl) # 縛った君に (Shibatta Kimi ni) # 繭の中で二人 (Mayu no Naka de Futari) # 繰り返し一粒 (Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu) # 罪と罰 (Tsumi to Batsu) # 罪ノ月 (Tsumi no Tsuki) # 罰ゲーム (Batsu Game) # 群青の猫と始まりの夏 (Gunjou no Neko to Hajimari no Natsu) # 群青メモリーズ (Gunjou Memories) # 群青硝子のスピカ (Gunjou Glass no Spica) # 群青純情Happiness (Gunjou Junjou Happiness) # 義眼の涙 (Gigan no Namida) # 羽根はないけど私は飛べる (Hane wa nai Kedo Watashi wa Toberu) # 老人とベレッタ (Roujin to Beretta) # 聖地エルサレム (Seichi Jerusalem) # 聖夜、愛犬がビデオデッキに詰まる (Seiya, Aiken ga Video Deck ni Tsumaru) # 聖夜撲滅超絶推奨団 (Seiya Bokumetsu Chousetsu Suishoudan) # 聳動する人々 (Shoudou Suru Hitobito) # 聴こえていますか (Kikoete Imasu ka) # 肉が入っていない (Niku ga Haitte inai) # 胸いっぱいのダメを (Mune Ippai no Dame wo) # 能く在る輪廻と猫の噺 (Yoku Aru Rinne to Neko no Hanashi) # 能面島神隠し事件 (Noumentou Kamikakushi Jiken) # 脅恋エレジー (Kyouren Elegy) # 腐朽の都 (Fukyuu no Miyako) # 臆病者のラストスタンド (Okubyoumono no Last Stand) # 自分ルール (Jibun Rule) # 自己嫌悪 (Jiko Ken'o) # 自己完結抑制 (Jiko Kanketsu Yokusei) # 自慰 (Jii) # 自白 (Jihaku) # 自鳴迷宮 (Jimei Meikyuu) # 色の無い街 (Iro no Nai Machi) # 色付いて (Irozuite) # 色彩 (Shikisai) # 色彩クリアランス (Shikisai Clearance) # 芒果布丁 (Mango Pudding) # 芙蓉 (Fuyou) # 花 (Hana) # 花とゆめ (Hana to Yume) # 花はかざれない (Hana wa Kazarenai) # 花結び (Hanamusubi) # 花舞月詠譚 (Hanama Tsukiyomi Tan) # 花色日和 (Hanairo Biyori) # 花見る人 (Hana Miru Hito) # 花言葉 (Hanakotoba) # 花霞恋時雨 (Hanagasumi Koi Shigure) # 花鳥風月 (Kachou Fuugetsu) # 茜色 (Akaneiro) # 茜色に染まる、私の心は 君を想ふ (Akaneiro ni Somaru, Watashi no Kokoro wa Kimi o Omofu) # 草笛を吹いて (Kusabue o Fuite) # 華 (Hana) # 華月落涙 (Kazuki Rakurui) # 落花葬 (Rakka Sou) # 蒟蒻ゼリーを食べると死にます (Kon'nyaku Jelly o Taberu to Shinimasu) # 蒼い時間 (Aoi Toki) # 蒼ノ闇 (Ao no Yami) # 蒼月のメモリア (Sougetsu no Memoria) # 蒼色プレリュード (Aoiro Prelude) # 蕪穢の地維-Ground of Devastation- (Kabura kegare no Chikore -Ground of Devastation-) # 薄紅 (Usubeni) # 藍と真 (Ai to Makoto) # 藍空同盟 (Aizora Doumei) # 藍色の影 (Aiiro no Kage) # 藍色の日、空翔ける ～second flight～ (Aiiro no Hi, Sora Kakeru ~second flight~) # 藍色の蝶 (Aiiro no Chou) # 虚乳～Utsuro Chichi～ (Utsuro Chichi) # 虚栄の花 (Kyoei no Hana) # 虚構の光 (Kyokou no Hikari) # 虚空戦士マジスパイダー (Kokuu Senshi Maji Spider) # 虹の協奏曲 (Niji no Kyousoukyoku) # 虹の貝殻 (Niji no Kaigara) # 虹橋トワイライト (Nijihashi Twilight) # 虹色 (Niji-iro) # 虹色パレット (Nijiiro Palette)/MelonteaP # 虹色勇気 (Nijiiro Yuuki) # 蛍火 (Hotarubi) # 蛞蝓とビガゾー (Namekuji to Bigazoo) # 蜃気楼のジャンナ (Shinkirou no Janna) # 蜘蛛糸モノポリー (Kumoito Monopoly) # 蜻蛉日記 (Kagerou Nikki) # 蝶よ花よ (Chou yo Hana yo) # 螺旋飛行 (Rasen Hikou) # 螺鈿の骨 (Raden no Hone) # 血のない心臓 (Chi no nai Shinzou) # 行きます！カラオケ一曲目 (Ikimasu! Karaoke Ikkyoku-me) # 街の息吹 (Machi no Ibuki) # 街の未来図 (Machi no Miraizu) # 表裏ネゴシエーション (Hyouri Negotiation) # 衰退理論 (Sutai Riron) # 裏恋人 (Ura Koibito) # 裏通りの黒猫 (Uradoori no Kuroneko) # 裸だったら何が悪い～sing go～ (Hadaka Dattara Nani ga Warui ~sing go~) # 見せたい空 (Misetai Sora) # 見守ることが辛くて (Mimamoru Koto ga Tsurakute) # 見知らぬ人のためのワルツ (Mishiranu Hito no Tame no Waltz) # 覚醒トリガー (Kakusei Trigger) # 覚醒ラブサバイバー (Kakusei Love Surivor) # 親愛なるカオス (Shin'ai Naru Chaos) # 言ノ華 (Koto no Hana) # 言ノ葉遊戯 (Koto-No-Ha-Yugi) # 言無デイズ (Ienai Days) # 言葉を繋げて (Kotoba o Tsunagete) # 言葉メテオ (Kotoba Meteor) # 言葉・記憶・心理・視線・体温・鼓動 (Kotoba Kioku Shinri Shisen Taion Kodou) # 言葉綴 (Kotonoha Tsuzuri) # 計画都市 (Keikaku Toshi) # 記憶-キヲク- (Kioku -Kiwoku-) # 記憶のフカマ (Kioku no Fukama) # 記憶の方 (Kioku no Kata) # 記憶の錆色 (Kioku no Sabiiro) # 証 (Akashi) # 証明≒Destruction (Shoumei≒Destruction) # 誓想のアインソフ (Seisou no Ein Sof) # 誕生日、ペペロンチーノにやさしくされる (Tanjoubi, Peperoncino ni Yasashiku Sareru) # 誕生日の出来事 (Tanjoubi no Dekigoto) # 誘発ステロイド (Yuuhatsu Steroid) # 誰かの歌で僕が死ぬ (Dareka no Uta de Boku ga Shinu) # 誰か早くあの女を止めてくれぇっ！ (Dareka Hayaku Ano Onna o Tometekuree!) # 誰そ彼 (Tasogare) # 誰でもいいから付き合いたいとか言ってる奴とは付き合いたくない (Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai Toka Itteru Yatsu to wa Tsukiaitakunai) # 誰も知らない (Dare mo Shiranai) # 調理。 (Chouri.) # 請イ唄 (Koi Uta) # 識塞 (Shiki Sai) # 護法少女ソワカちゃん (Gohou Shoujo Sowaka-chan) # 讃えよ！海産物(主にタコを) (Tatae yo! Kaisanbutsu (Omo ni Tako o)) # 谷間が気になる11歳 (Tanima ga Ki ni Naru 11sai) # 赤いスポットライト (Akai Spotlight) # 赤い両手-Metal Dolls II- (Akai Ryoute -Metal Dolls II-) # 赤い実はじけた (Akai Mi Hajiketa) # 赤い沼の底 (Akai Numa no Soko) # 赤い花 (Akai Hana) # 赤ノ橋梁 (Aka no Kyouryou) # 赤網 (Sekimou) # 赤線モダニズム (Akasen Modernism) # 赤茨の死神 (Aka Ibara no Shinigami) # 走る少女の1秒 (Hashiru Shoujo no Ichibyou) # 超絶敏感肌 (Chouzetsu Binkan Hada) # 足りないもの (Tarinai Mono) # 足音 (Ashioto) # 距離-distance (Kyori-distance) # 路地裏ユニバース (Rodjiura Universe) # 路地裏猫の正体 (Rojiura Neko no Shoutai) # 踊ル怪談ズ (Odoru Kaidanzu) # 踊ル猫曰ク (Odoru Neko Iwaku) # 踏めない大地と手のとどく空 (Fumenai Daichi to Te no Todoku Sora) # 身代わりキボンヌ (Migawari Kevon) # 転校前夜 (Tenkou Zen'ya) # 転落少女 (Tenraku Shoujo) # 輝夜と反射 (Teyo to Hansha) # 輪廻の脱開-Cycle of Reincarnation- (Rinne no Dakkai -Cycle of Reincarnation-) # 轍 -わだち- (Wadachi) # 迎春パレード (Geishun Parade) # 迫力の音聴き放題 (Hakuryoku no Oto Kikihoudai) # 迷妄少年と小世界 (Meimou Shounen to Shousekai) # 迷子センタァロリポップ (Mayoigo Center Lollipop) # 迷子ライフ (Maigo Life) # 迷走花火 (Meisou Hanabi) # 迷路 (Meiro) # 追いかける (Oikakeru) # 追イシ想イシ刻 (Oishi Omoishi Toki) # 追憶の声 (Tsuioku no Koe) # 追憶の飛行船 (Tsuioku no Hikousen) # 追憶－滲む前の君と唄－ (Tsuioku -Nijimu Mae no Kimi to Uta-) # 退廃日和 (Taihai Biyori) # 退紅トレイン (Taikou Train) # 送る詩 (Okuru Uta) # 逃げなかったバカなやつがいる (Nigenakatta Baka na Yatsu ga Iru) # 逃げられない現実 (Nigerarenai Genjitsu) # 逃げる (Nigeru) # 逃避ケア (Touhi Care) # 逆襲のMeiko (Gyakushuu no Meiko) # 逆襲のロードローラー (Gyakushuu no Roadroller) # 透命人形 (Toumei Ningyou) # 透明なピアス (Toumeina Piasu) # 透明パレット (Toumei Palette) # 透明水彩 (Toumei Suisai) # 通勤列車 (Tsuukin Ressha) # 通勤快速 (Tsuukin Kaisoku) # 通過性マジックペン (Tsuukasei Magic Pen) # 造形街 (Zoukeigai) # 週末フレグランス (Shuumatsu Fragance) # 週末神主★祝詞ガール (Shuumatsu Kannushi★Norito Girl) # 進化論 (Shinkaron) # 進捗どうですか！ (Shinchoku Dou Desuka!) # 遊郭番きつねと夜が死んだ (Yuukakuban Kitsune to Yoru ga Shinda) # 運命ごっこ (Unmei Gokko) # 運命の女神 (Unmei no Megami) # 運命の扉 (Unmei no Tobira) # 運命サイダー (Unmei Sider) # 過ぎし3月の君へ (Sugishi 3 Gatsu no Kimi e) # 過呼吸ダンス (Kakokyuu Dance) # 道標 (Michishirube) # 道玄坂パーティロック (Dogenzaka Party Rock) # 遠い夏を (Tooi Natsu o) # 遠い温度 (Tooi Ondo) # 遠き日の桜へ (Tooki Hi no Sakura e) # 遠回り (Toomawari) # 遥か彼方へ (Haruka Kanata e) # 選挙に行かない男と付き合ってはいけない5つの理由 (Senkyou no Ikanai Otoko to Tsukiatte wa Ikenai Itsutsu no Riyuu) # 酔中金魚 (Yoichuu Kingyo) # 酩酊ディストーション (Meitei Distortion) # 重ね当て (Kasane Ate) # 重力操作の新化学 (Juuryoku Sousa no Shin Kagaku) # 野ばらのタンゴ (Nobara no Tango) # 野菜サラダ (Yasai Salad) # 金の聖夜霜雪に朽ちて (Kogane no Seiya Sousetsu ni Kuchite) # 金曜日の少女 (Kinyoubi no Shoujo) # 金木犀の隣で (Kinmokusei no Tonari de) # 金色のアリス (Konjiki no Alice) # 釘バットギャングの日常～下北編～ (Kugi Bat Gang no Nichijou~Shimokitahen~) # 銀のフルーフ (Gin no Furuufu) # 銀の少女 -awaking mix- (Gin no Shoujo -awaking mix-) # 銀の道 (Gin no Michi) # 銀河船 (Gingasen) # 銀河鉄道365 (Ginga Tetsudou 365) # 銀聖のアルテミス (Gin Sei no Artemis) # 銀雪焔夢 (Ginsetsu Enmu) # 鎌を持てない死神の話 (Kama o Motenai Shinigami no Hanashi) # 鎖 (Kusari) # 鏡像の翼 (Kyouzou no Tsubasa) # 鏡入江 (Kagami Irie) # 鏡唄 (Kagami Uta) # 鏡音ミルクセーキ (Kagamine Milkshake) # 鏡音レンの憂鬱 (Kagamine Len no Yuuutsu) # 鐘を鳴らして (Kane o Narashite) # 長音厨肺活量テスト (Chouon Chuu Haikatsuryou Test) # 閃光⇔Frustration (Senkou⇔Frustration) # 閉鎖の箱 (Heisa no Hako) # 間違い電話 (Machigai Denwa) # 闇の彼方 (Yami no Kanata) # 闇二消エル月 (Yami Ni Kieru Tsuki) # 防衛本能 (Bouei Hon'nou) # 阿修羅修羅修羅 (Ashura Shura Shura) # 陽だまりの詩 (Hidamari no Shi) # 陽炎デイズ (Kagerou Daze) # 隙間産業のテーマ (Sukima Sangyou no Theme) # 隠影 (Inei) # 雀色コンデンサ (Suzume Iro Condenser) # 雛逃げ (Hina Nige) # 雛鳥興行譚 (Hinadori Kougyou Tan) # 難聴系男子が倒せない (Nanchoukei Danshi ga Taosenai) # 雨 (Ame)/EastBell # 雨 (Ame)/HadanoP # 雨き声残響 (Amekigoe Zankyou) # 雨とほんと (Ame to Honto) # 雨と嘘 (Ame to Uso) # 雨のなかのキミへ (Ame no Nake no Kimi e) # 雨の日 (Ame no Hi) # 雨の日、君の歌 (Ame no Hi, Kimi no Uta) # 雨の日のこと (Ame no Hi no Koto) # 雨の日のシエル (Ame no Hi no Ciel) # 雨の日の報せ (Ame no Hi no Shirase) # 雨ニモマケル (Ame ni mo Makeru) # 雨上がりの (Ameagari no) # 雨傘とじて (Amagasa Tojite) # 雨傘革命 (Amagasa Kakumei) # 雨宙寫眞 (Amazora Shashin) # 雨宿り (Amayadori) # 雨宿りの二人 (Amayadori no Futari) # 雨桜 (Amazakura)/Momomomo # 雨歌 (Amauta) # 雨色サテライト (Amairo Satellite) # 雨降りの月曜日 (Amefuri no Getsuyoubi) # 雨降りエトセトラ (Amefuri Etcetera) # 雨音 (Amaoto) # 雨音と偽りのワルツ (Amaoto to Itsuwari no Waltz) # 雨音は別れの調べ (Amaoto wa Wakare no Shirabe) # 雨音ペトリコール (Amaoto Petrichor) # 雪うさぎの恋 (Yuki Usagi no Koi) # 雪に吹かれて (Yuki ni Fukarete) # 雪に願いを (Yuki ni Negai o) # 雪の日とラブソング (Yuki no Hi to Love Song) # 雪ウサギのWaltz (Yuki Usagi no Waltz) # 雪峰 ～yukimine～ (Yukimine ~yukimine~) # 雪恋花 (Setsurenka) # 雪景色 (Yukigeshiki) # 雪舞う丘にて (Yuki Mau Oka Nite) # 零とIと祈りの振り子 (Zero to I to Inori no Furiko) # 零に還る世界 (Zero ni Kaeru Sekai) # 雷鳴アンプリファ (Raimei Amplifier) # 電気羊と予言の書 (Denki Hitsuji to Yogen no Sho) # 電波中毒ガール (Denpa Chuudoku Girl) # 電波時計の居ない夢 (Denpadokei no Inai Yume) # 電話番号 (Denwa Bangou) # 霊幻炎炎 (Reigen En'en) # 霞む森 (Kasumu Mori) # 霧中を泳げど (Muchuu o Oyogedo) # 露骨な逃走プリンセス (Rokotsu na Tousou Princess) # 青いコンビニであいましょう (Aoi Konbini de Aimashou) # 青い氷の城 (Aoi Koori no Shiro) # 青い砂漠のスフィンクス (Aoi sabaku no Sphinx) # 青い自転車～my home town～ (Aoi Jitensha ~my home town~) # 青い薔薇の葬儀屋 (Aoi Bara no Sougiya) # 青春オムニバス (Seishun Omnibus) # 青春狂想曲 (Seishun Kyousou Kyoku) # 青碧の瞳 (Seiheki no Hitomi) # 青黒い穴 (Aogurai Ana) # 静嵐のエトランゼ (Seiran no Etranger) # 静電気。 (Seidenki.) # 非・現実逃避 (Hi Genjitsu Touhi) # 非実在中高年 (Hi Jitsuzai Chuukounen) # 非独彩を射る (Hidokusai o Iru) # 非線形の翼 (Hisenkei no Tsubasa) # 革命君 (Kakumei-kun) # 革命家の散弾銃 (Kakumeika no Sandanjuu) # 革命性: オウサマ伝染病 (Kakumeisei: Ousama Densenbyou) # 靴を合わせること (Kutsu o Awaseru Koto) # 靴・履物いろいろ (Kutsu Hakimono Iroiro) # 韓国の皆さん 死んでください (Kankoku no Minasan Shinde Kudasai) # 音のしずく (Oto no Shizuku) # 音のコトバ (Oto no Kotoba) # 音程厨ピッチテスト (Onteichuu Pitch Test) # 頂のノア (Itadaki no Noah) # 頓珍漢の宴 (Tonchinkan no En) # 頭突き (Zutsuki) # 頭突き頂上決戦 (Zutsuki Choujou Kessen) # 顔だらけの本 (Kao Darake no Hon) # 願いの彼方 叶う日まで (Negai no Kanata Kanau Hi Made) # 願いの花 - 青の章 (Negai no Hana - Ao no Shou) # 願いを込めて (Negai wo Komete) # 願い咲き 恨み散る (Negai Saki Urami Chiru) # 風 (Kaze) # 風のただいま (Kaze no Tadaima) # 風の物語 (Kaze no Monogatari) # 風切羽 (Kaze Kiribane) # 風声 (Fuusei) # 風船 (Fuusen) # 風邪 (Kaze) # 飛花落葉 (Hikarakuyou) # 飛行少女 (Hikou Shoujo) # 飛行少女と僕 (Hikou Shoujo to Boku) # 飛行訓練 (Hikou Kunren) # 食いしん坊のラプソディ (Kuishinbou no Rhapsody) # 食事 (Shokuji) # 食悦パラサイト (Shokuetsu Parasite) # 食物連鎖 (Shokumotsu Rensa) # 飴か夢 (Ame ka Yume) # 飴と鎖 (Ame to Kusari) # 飴色の暮らし (Ameiro no Kurashi) # 飼い慣らされたヴァンパイア (Kainarasareta Vampire) # 首吊り人の樹と二人の男 (Kubi tsuri bito no Ki to Futari no Otoko) # 首無演舞狂 (Kubinashi Enbu Kyou) # 馬鹿には見えないろくろ (Baka ni wa Mienai Rokuro) # 駄目だこいつ (Dame da Koitsu) # 騎士道 (Kishidou) # 驚天動地 (Kyoutendouchi) # 骸Attack!! (Mukuro Attack!!) # 高級あんぱん（マロン入り） (Kokyuu Anpan (Marron Iri)) # 高音厨音域テスト (Kouon Chuu On'iki Test) # 鬼 (Oni) # 鬼を愛する人 (Oni wo Aisuru Hito) # 鬼ヶ島ノ死闘 (Onigashima no Shitou) # 鬼彼女 (Oni Kanojo) # 鬼火 (Onibi) # 鬼美影演舞狂-狐ノ嫁入リ- (Kimikage Enbukyou -Kitsune no Yomeiri-) # 魔法の言葉 (Mahou no Kotoba)/L-Tone # 魔法仕掛ケノ恋物語ル (Mahou Jikake no Koi Monogataru) # 魔法使いたちのクリスマス (Mahoutsukaitachi no Christmas) # 魔法使いの嘘 (Mahoutsukai no Uso) # 魔法少女☆ラピス (Mahou Shoujo ☆ Lapis) # 魔法少女ラジカルペイント (Mahou Shoujo Radical Paint) # 魔法電車とキライちゃん (Mahou Densha to Kirai-chan) # 魔都の謀略フィクサーズ (Mazu no Bouryaku Fixers) # 鮮血誓歌-Senketsuseika- (Senketsuseika -Senketsuseika-) # 鳥葬 (Chousou) # 鵠（くぐい） (Kugui) # 鹿驚 (Kakashi) # 麗しき大八洲 (Uruwashiki Ooyashima) # 黄昏切符 (Tasogare Kippu) # 黄金の踊り子 (Kogane no Odoriko) # 黄金木の葉が舞う頃に (Ougon Konoha ga Mau Koro ni) # 黎明ワンダーレジスト (Reimei Wonder Resist) # 黒いつばさ (Kuroi Tsubasa) # 黒い太陽 (Kuroi Taiyou) # 黒い涙と護るべき命と (Kuroi Namida to Mamoru beki Inochi to) # 黒い矢の先に (Kuroi Ya no Saki ni) # 黒に溺れる (Kuro ni Oboreru) # 黒ノ鳩 (Kuro no Hato) # 黒猫アリスと月光アリス (Kuroneko Alice to Gekkou Alice) # 黒縁眼鏡ガール (Kurobuchi Megane Girl) # 黒雨の果てに (Kokuu no Hate ni) # 鼓膜 (Komaku) # 龍の背に乗って (Ryuu no Se ni Notte) # 동백꽃 (Dongbaekkkot) # ＃51 # （ ᐛ)パァ (（ ᐛ)Paa) # （；`・ω・）チャーハン作るよ！ (（；`・ω・）Chaahan Tsukuru yo!) # ＊シロイサヨナラ＊ (*Shiroi Sayonara*) # ０ # ０秒のスタート (0 Byou no Start) # １８歳のうた。 (18sai no Uta.) # ７days # ８ギガメモリー (8 Giga Memory) # ＼ネコミミ、好きですか！／ (\Nekomimi, Suki desu ka!/) # ～white～ # ｼｬｧﾍﾞｯﾀｧｧｧｧｧｧｧ!!! (Shaabettaaaaaaaa!!!) Korean original songs # Answer now # Good Bye, Last Night # Good night # Illusion girl # Mind Controlling Mushroom # Necrophilia # No Change # Party! Party! # Shining Star/HeeK # 갈망 (Galmang) # 그림자 인형극 (Geurimja Inhyeonggeuk) # 기망 (Gimang) # 꼬르륵 (Kkoreureuk) # 날씨 좋다 (Nalssi Jota) # 널 좋아하는 7가지 이유 (Neol Johahaneun Ilgop Gaji Iyu) # 당신과 나의 어사일럼 (Dangsin-gwa Naui Asylum) # 동백꽃 (Dongbaekkkot) # 밤 이불 (Bam Ibul) # 보컬로이드 제국 찬양가 (VOCALOID Jeguk Chanyangga) # 사랑니났시유 (Sarangni Nassiyu) # 살고있어 (Salgoisseo) # 세절기를 돌려라 (Sejeolgireul Dollyeora) # 수면제 (Sumyeonje) # 스노우 쇼트케이크 (Snow Shortcake) # 시계 (Sigye) # 왕냥Days (Wangnyang Days) # 유니 콘서트 (Uni Concert) # 이별 (Ibyeol) # 잔혹동화 (Janhokdonghwa) # 장미여왕 (Jangmi Yeowang) # 저 하늘에 (Jeo Haneure) # 종이비행기 (Jongibihaenggi) # 주홍글씨 (Juhonggeulssi) # 천사링의 악마 (Cheonsaring-ui Angma) # 코스모스 (Cosmos) # 하루의 끝에 서서 (Haru-ui Kkeute Seoseo) # 할리퀸 (Harley Quinn) # 행복한 유성 (Haengbokhan Yuseong) # 행운량 보존의 법칙 (Haengunryang Bojon-ui Beopchik) # 헤어짐 애프터스토리 (Heeojim After Story) Malay original songs # AKU TAKDE DUIT # Angkasa # Bawakan Lagu Ku Ke Angkasa # Berdiri Aku # Dia # Jangan Putus Asa # Mimpi # Nada Yang Kita Gubah Bersama # Permulaan Baru # Saat Merindukan Mu # Simfonika Yang Kita Dua Cipta # Tak Mengapa # Ungkap Kata Cinta Portuguese original songs # Esperado Karma Spanish original songs # A Banshee named 42 # Abismo # Abre los Ojos # Abre tu mente. # Abyss # Adiviname # Affection # ALL IS MUSIC! # Amarte a morir # Amor, amor, amor # ANA # ANDROMANIA # Anthem for the Silent Souls # Aquella Fantasía # Atrévete # Aventurando # Ballroom Breakdown # Borderline # CAEB - De Torres y Murallas # Canção Dos Que Foram Etéreos # Cerca de ti # Charmed behind the Gemini Masks # Cicadas Never Sleep # Cierra los Ojos # Clara Æri # COLOREANDO DÍAS GRISES # Cuantas porkerias # De a dos # Derroche # Desconéctate # Descubrí # Desde El Cielo # Desesperacion # Despertares # Dilema # DIN DANtime # Dulce Ironía # El color de los Sueños # El Cucuy # El Makoki # El Patán # El Samurai de la Cumbia # El Trenecito # En tu mirar # Encuentro cosplayer # END WITH YOU # Estamos Viviendo # Estrella Fugaz # Exequias # Exodus # Failure isn't Allowed # FAME GAME # Fiesta # Fomalhault # Fruta # Ganas de Vivir # Gravedad del Amor # Hasta el cielo # HERO # Hetaira # Huntress # Ich Habe Keine Angst # Kill the Heartbreaker # La danza de la luna # La Espera # La Luz Del Sonido # La Luz del Éxito # La Reina De Mis Sentimientos # La Tierra Prometida # La Tierra sin Muerte # La triste tarde de Abril # La ultima visita de Alicia # Lamentos # Libérate # Lights From Nowhere # Liminales # Lo Que Soy # Luz de Estrella # Mi Deseo # Mi sueño # MikuMambo # Mind's Heart # Mirando al Cielo # Modo Repetición # Mundo en Pixeles # Muse among the muses # Muévelo # Máxima presión # Nezvanova # No Es El Fin # No te detengas # No Voy A Rendirme # No vuelvas+ # Nuntiandi in finem # Para Ti # Party all the night Yeah!! # Perdóname # Por Una Rosa # Prisionero # Prueba De Amor # Purgatorio # Quien Va a Perder # Quiero un Dinosaurio # Rap With Me Now # Redescubriendo a Amélie # Requiem De Los Suspendidos Beta # Rosary # Se Feliz # Sentimientos de un amor prohibido # Sentimientos Tontos # Sistema Recargado # SOLEDAD # Solitaria Agonía # Solo pienso en ti # Solo Tal Vez # Song of Feels for you # Soy de el # Story of a chained child # Sueño con volverte a ver # Te encontraré # Te extrañare # Te Extraño/Miguel Marín # Tema Alternativo # The dark secret # Todo El Mundo Me Conoce # Un día de Amistad # Un Ser En Mi # Vamos a cantar otra vez # Vamos A La Fiesta # Vidas Simultáneas # Vulpecula et Anser # White Day # World of Light # Y tus cosas en la puerta... # Yo sueño # Yo te espero # ¿Quieres ser mi Novia? # コーヒーのキス (Coffee no Kiss) Thai original songs # Miss U Category:Blog posts